151 Pokeshipping Stories
by Northstar Pokeshipper
Summary: 151 different stories set in different AUs, all focusing on our favorite couple, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower! UPDATES SATURDAYS AT 7:30 AM CENTRAL TIME!
1. Misty, I Chose You!

**Hello, everyone! I'm Northstar Pokeshipper, but you can just call me Northstar! It is the second anniversary of me starting my fanfiction account, and I decided to celebrate it by doing something extraordinary: writing Pokeshipping stories! But I won't be writing just one Pokeshipping story. Nor will I be writing five, ten, twenty, fifty, not even one hundred! I will be writing 151 stories! That's right, one for every single first-generation Pokemon! They will all take place in separate universes. Still, they will all have one common factor: Pokeshipping as the central pairing. Anyways, before we start our first story, let me tell you how this one-shot will be different from the canon universe. Ash will meet Misty at Professor Oak's Summer Camp instead of you-know-who. Anyways, let's see how things will be different! Let's get going!**

* * *

It was a warm day in Pallet Town, a small town in the Kanto region, and everyone there was doing fine. Especially the kids who came all across Kanto to the professor's lab to spend one month learning about all of the unique Pokemon who live in the region. Everyone was excited to be there. Well, everyone that is, except for a little orange-haired girl. This little girl came from Cerulean City, and she did not want to be here. She was picked on by several bullies and even injured on the knee by one of them. She ran into the forest and was now crying up a storm. She didn't know how to get out of the woods. She also knew that there were many species of bugs in these woods.

"Why?!" she asked nobody in particular, "Why did my mean sisters decide to send me away for the summer?!" Of course, this was a rhetorical question. She knew that her sisters were looking for a place for her to stay. And of course, they couldn't have their parents look after Misty, as they were both dead.

"Excuse me?" the girl heard the voice of a boy her age say, "Is something wrong?" The girl looked up and saw a boy in a yellow shirt. His skin was tanned, and his hair was black with brown eyes.

"NO!" the girl exclaimed, "Leave me alone!"

But the boy saw that she had a mark on her leg and decided to help. He took off the handkerchief around his neck, put some disinfectant stuff on it, and wrapped it around her leg.

"There," he said, "All better. My name is Ash Ketchum, by the way. What's your name?"

"Misty," the girl said, wiping the tears out of her eyes, "Misty Waterflower."

"That's a beautiful name…" Ash said.

"Really?" Misty asked the boy. He nodded.

"Now come on, let's get out of these woods so that my mom can properly tend to the wounds you got. I live right next to the lab, you know."

"Cool," Misty said as she was helped up by the boy. They then ran out of the woods and towards Ash's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, was putting an apple crisp into the oven and humming a happy tune when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" she shouted as she opened the door to reveal Ash and Misty sanding there.

"Hey, mom!" Ash said, "I made a new friend at camp!"

"Hello, Ash's mom!" Misty said, "My name is Misty!"

"Nice to meet you, Misty," Delia said before looking down at her knee and asking what happened to it.

"Took a trip trying to get away from some scary bug Pokemon…" she said.

"Well, let's get this treated, and then you can have some of my famous apple crisp!" Delia said as she led the orange-haired girl to the bathroom.

"Trust me!" Ash said, "It's good!"

* * *

A full month has passed since Ash found Misty in the forest, and they have spent most of the time together for the remainder of Professor Oak's Summer Camp. But all good things must come to an end, and it was time for Ash and Misty to say goodbye.

"I can't believe it is time for us to say goodbye," Ash said to Misty.

"Me neither," Misty said, "By the way, Ash? What's your phone number so that we can call each other?"

"555-733-2583," Ash told Misty.

"Well, Mine is 565-928-7665," Misty said.

"Okay," Ash said, writing it on his arm in marker so that he could remember it later.

"Misty!" a voice yelled, "Can you like, hurry up! It's time to go!"

"Coming!" Misty shouted back before facing Ash again.

"You know, when we start our journey in a couple of years, we should go on it together," he said.

"Yeah," Misty said, "So I can be the best water type trainer in Kanto!"

"And I can be a Pokemon Master!" Ash said as they hugged.

"Anyways," Misty said, "I better get going. Bye, Ash!"

"Bye, Misty!" Ash said as she ran off to her sisters. When she got to them, she saw them talking to Ash's mom.

"Thanks for offering shelter for Misty during camp," Daisy said to Delia.

"You are welcome," Ash's mom said, smiling, "Anything for your little girl. She and Ash bonded quickly."

"So can we, like, expect wedding bells in their future?" Lily asked.

"Lily!" Misty said, "ASH IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS JUST A BOY AND A FRIEND!"

"Well," her purple-haired sister said, "Do you think that Ash can visit our home in Cerulean City some time, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Of course, Violet," Delia said as she got the address of Misty's house, "And maybe you guys can come and visit us as well," she said as she handed the same to the sisters.

"We will!" Daisy said before she suggested they take a picture together to signify the start of a bond between the two families.

"Of course!" Ash said as he and Misty got in front of the adults. The blonde put her cell phone in front of them all and snapped a picture.

* * *

Several years later, Ash and Misty were now married to each other, and they were a happy couple. After spending several years on the road, Ash has achieved his dream of being a Pokemon Master, and Misty is one of his Elite Four members. Right now, Misty and Ash were currently getting ready to watch a movie on TV together after a long day at the League. Misty was touching her tummy, which was swollen. She didn't tell Ash yet, but she was pregnant.

"Misty?" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Ash coming into a room with something in his hand.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I have something I found that I want to show you…"

"And what might that be, Ash?" Misty asked as Ash put the photograph that Daisy took all of those years ago in front of her. Misty gasped, "No way…"

"Yeah…" Ash said, "I found it lying around… we should put it up so that we can see it more often…"

"I agree…" Misty said, "And so our kid can see it once he or she is born…"

Ash looked at Misty in confusion and asked her what she meant.

"You see, Ash…" Misty said, "I'm pregnant!"

Ash gasped and almost dropped the photo on the floor! He then threw his arms around Misty and smiled, "Well, I'm happy to hear that! I love you, Misty!"

"So do I," Misty said as they pulled each other into a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first part of 151 Pokeshipping Stories! Only 150 one-shots to go! Of course, it will be hard for me to think of a hundred and fifty-one different stories that relate to Pokeshipping on my own. This is where my first question of the story comes in: What situations do you want me to put Ash and Misty in future stories? If your ideas are really, really, good, I might give you a shout out and do your story idea in the future! Anyways, I will see you all next time, let's get this show on the road, and dare to Pokeship!**


	2. Water Trainer Ash

**Hello, again, and welcome back to 151 Pokeshipping Stories! In the last story, I did an AU where Ash met Misty at Professor Oak's Summer camp instead of Serena and asked you guys what stories you want me to write in this series. You all gave me some excellent ideas, and I will be sure to write some of them later if I ever run out of ideas. One of the most popular ones I already have, but I will save that towards the end of this series. Anyways, in this one-shot AU, Ash sets a goal to be the best water type trainer in Kanto. And who better to try and help him than our favorite water type trainer?! Anyways, let's watch an Ash Ketchum who wants to be the best water trainer in Kanto start out his journey!**

* * *

It was late at night in the Kanto region. A fourteen-year-old boy by the name of Ashton Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum was up watching a match between two of his favorite trainers. The trainers in question were Wallace of the Hoenn region and Nessa of the Galar region. They were among the two trainers who helped Ash shape his goal: to be the best water type trainer in the Kanto region. He watched as Nessa gigantadynamaxed her Drednaw, and Wallace told his Milotic to use Mirror Coat.

"Come on!" Ash shouted at the television, "You can do it!" He watched the match as it intensified until his mother came in and reminded him that the big day was tomorrow. He didn't want to be late getting a Squirtle from Professor Oak, the most prestigious Pokemon professor in the region.

Ash sighed, "Alright, mom," he said as he turned off the television and got into bed before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Ash woke up bright and early and was the first one at Professor Oak's lab. When the old professor opened the door, he smiled.

"Oh, Ash," Oak said, "I am glad to see you here! Now, ready to get your first Pokemon?"

Ash nodded, "Of course, professor! Do you have the Pokemon that I want?"

"You mean Squirtle?" Oak asked. Ash nodded as he rushed into the lab. He looked at the Pokeballs Oak had and picked up the one with a blue raindrop shape on it and released the Pokemon from inside of it: a blue turtle with a brown shell. The Pokemon looked up at Ash and said his name, causing Ash to smile and hug the water Pokemon.

"Hello, Squirtle!" Ash said, "Do you want to be my partner, Pokemon?!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said to the black-haired boy, who took it as a yes. He picked up the Tiny Turtle Pokemon and walked up to Professor Oak, who gave him all of the things he needed for his journey. Ash thanked him before heading out of the lab, where he saw his mom smiling and giving him more essentials.

"Thanks, mom," Ash said.

"You are welcome, son," Delia said as Ash kissed her goodbye and put Squirtle on his shoulders, "Come on, Squirtle! We are going to be the best trainer and Pokemon pair in the Kanto region!"

"SQUIRT!" Squirtle said as they headed off to route 1, ready to begin their adventures together.

* * *

After going along Route 1 and fighting the occasional Pidgey and Rattata they saw, Ash and his Squirtle found a river, where a lot of water-type Pokemon live. Ash decided to try and fish up a new teammate for Squirtle there, as he pulled his fishing rod from his backpack and cast it into the body of water. After waiting for a while and not receiving a single bite, Ash was just about ready to give up. He reeled in the fishing rod and was about to put it back into his backpack when he saw a girl his age. She was also fishing for some Pokemon. Ash decided to talk to her. He put Squirtle on his head and grabbed his stuff before plopping down next to her.

"Hey there," Ash said, "My name is Ash. What's your name?"

The girl looked at him, "Oh, hello," she said, "My name is Misty."

Ash smiled, "That's a pretty name, Misty…"

She blushed. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Fishing," Ash said, "Trying to catch a teammate for Squirtle. After all, I need plenty of water Pokemon if I want to be a water-type master!"

"You want to be a water-type master?" Misty asked as she looked at Ash, who nodded.

"Yep!" he said, "I want to be the champion of the Kanto region while only using Water Pokemon!"

"Well…" Misty said, "That's my goal as well!"

Ash gasped, then smiled, "THAT'S GREAT!" he said before asking to see some of the water Pokemon that she had so far.

"I only have one," Misty said, "A Vaporeon that I found as an Eevee when I was ten years old." She then pulled out a Pokeball and released the Bubble Jet Pokemon from her Pokemon.

"VAY!" Vaporeon said as she looked up at her trainer, who smiled.

"Vaporeon, I want you to meet my new friend, Ash."

"Hello," Ash said before his Squirtle hopped off his head and began to talk to the water-typed Eeveelution. Ash and Misty smiled as their Pokemon became quick friends.

"You know, Misty?" Ash said to the orange-haired girl.

"Yeah, Ash?" Misty asked him.

"Since we have similar goals…" he said, "Do you think we should start traveling together?"

Misty looked at him with wide eyes before thinking it over several times and smiling, "Of course, Ash! I would love to travel with you across Kanto, and hopefully beyond!"

Ash smiled and hugged her, "Thank you, Misty! I am sure our friendship will last a long time!" They broke their hug before fishing for another hour before giving up and packing up, not catching anything. But they were positive that they would pick up a lot more Pokemon on their way to becoming the best Water Pokemon Masters in the world!

* * *

Eight years have passed since they first met at the river. Ash and Misty have traveled through all of the regions of the world. They caught a bunch of different Pokemon, most of them water-types. They have been through thick and thin together and even fell in love with each other. However, despite this, neither one of them has won a major league. Well, that is, they have not won a major league until now.

Ash and Misty, now both 22 years old, were heading into Wyndon Stadium and into a crowd of cheering spectators, happy to see the new winners of the Galar League. The Pokemon that helped them along the way, from Kanto to Galar, paraded behind them, all with smiling faces as they all waved to the crowd.

"Thank you!" Ash, wearing a uniform with the number "009" on it, shouted as he picked up one end of the trophy.

"Thank you for supporting us all!" Misty, wearing a uniform with "134" on it, shouted as she picked up the other. The two trainers looked into each other's eyes and whispered, "And thank you for supporting me." They hoist the trophy high into the sky as the Squirtle who Ash chose at the beginning, now a Blastoise picked them both up and put them on his shoulders. They smiled before kissing each other to the appeal of the roaring crowd.

* * *

**And that is it for my second Pokeshipping story, everyone! I would like to thank every person who favorited, followed, and reviewed so far! You all gave me excellent responses to the first question of the chapter, so I decided to it in every section! This chapter's question is, who is your favorite Kanto starter? (And before you ask, yes, Pikachu and Eevee count as responses in addition to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.) My favorite one is Bulbasaur, as it is so useful in a Kanto playthrough! It destroys the first two gyms, as well as the last, and resists the third. It is also great against the first member of the Elite Four's water-types and the second's fighting-types. Anyways, I will see you next time, I choose you, and dare to Pokeship!**


	3. New Student

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the third story in my 151 Pokeshipping Story Marathon. In the last story, we looked into the start of the journey of Ash if he chose to be a water type master, which of course, involved him and Misty falling in love! Now, this story will obey the canon towards the start, unlike the other two. It will be in the more recent seasons when it starts to change. This story was semi-based on a roleplay that I did with another person who I will only call "Mako" for privacy's sake, on Deviantart. That's right, in this story, Misty will join Ash's class at the Pokemon School! How will Ash react? Will he be able to tell her his true feelings? Well, you will all have to wait and find out, everyone! Let's go, everyone!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Alola region. A sixteen-year-old student and our favorite Pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, was heading to The Pokemon School of Melemele Island. He was ready for another exciting day of classes on Pokemon with his friends. When he got there, he saw his friends were already seated in their seats, ready for the class to begin… as well as an extra seat right beside his own.

"Alola, guys…" Ash said to his friends, "What's up with that extra seat?"

"Alola, Ash," Lillie said, "I am not sure…"

"Maybe Kukui knows?" Kiawe suggested.

"Yeah," Sophocles said, "We should ask him once he comes in."

Ash nodded before taking his seat and waiting for his teacher to arrive in the classroom. Pretty soon, a tall, tanned man in a white lab coat came through the doors.

"ALOLA, CLASS!" he shouted as he went to his desk.

"Alola, Kukui," Ash and his classmates said.

"So," Kukui said, "I am not sure if you noticed, but we have one more chair than we normally do…"

"Yeah..." Mallow said, "What's up with that?"

"Well, class, we are having a new student join our class!"

"Who is she?" Lana asked.

"Or he?" Ash added in.

"I will give you a hint," Kukui said to his class, "You already met her…"

"Is it Misty?" Ash thought to himself, "Please tell me that the student joining our class is Misty…" There was a long silence before Kukui asked everyone to pay attention to the door as the new student walked through it. The new kid was a girl their age, and she had orange hair and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow top with blue shorts. A flower was in her hair. That girl was from Cerulean City in the Kanto region, and her name was Misty Waterflower.

Ash gasped, "MISTY?! IS THAT YOU?!"

"Of course, silly!" Misty said as she went to her seat. The rest of Ash's classmates smiled and greeted her.

"So Misty," Kukui said, "We already know a lot about you, so do you mind telling us why you are joining our class?"

"Well, you see…" Misty said before sighing, "I came here because I missed someone..."

"And who might that be?" Sophocles asked the orange-haired girl.

Misty gave a smile before telling him and his classmates to take a guess. After a long while, they came up with nothing.

"Can you tell us now, Misty?" Lana asked.

"No," Misty said, "But I can give you a hint..."

Ash and his classmates leaned in close as Misty gave her clue, "He is in this room right now, and he was surprised to see me..."

"I think I might know who it is..." Ash said, "IS IT ME?!"

Misty smiled and nodded, "Of course!" She ran up to Ash and hugged him, "I missed you so much, Ash!"

"I did as well, Misty!" Ash said as they hugged until Kukui cleared his throat.

"Well, that was unexpected," Kukui said, "Anyways, I think that we will postpone today's class and activities so that Ash can show her around the island!"

Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles smiled before they headed off to their respective homes for the day.

"Ready to see the island, Misty?!" Ash asked her excitedly.

"Yes, I am," Misty said, smiling for the first time since she last saw Ash when he came on a field trip. She broke her hug with Ash as they headed outside of the school so that he could show her all of the sights of Melemele Island!

* * *

And for the rest of the day, Ash showed Misty all of the highlights around the island. Misty enjoyed it, mostly the places around water and all of the water types that lived in the region. Well, almost all of the water types, as there were two lines she really didn't like despite their water typing. (I'll give you a guess on who those two lines of water Pokemon are and why she disliked those Pokemon, no reward for guessing it correctly except for a "Congratulations, son.") They were currently on the top of Kukui's hut gazing at the stars. There was not a single cloud in the Alolan sky. The Alolan moon, which generally inhabited the nighttime sky, was absent for the day, so Ash and Misty could see a lot more stars than they usually would have.

"You know, Ash?" Misty said.

"Yeah, Mist?" Ash asked.

"I think that I am going to like it here in Alola."

Ash smiled, "I am glad to hear that, Misty!" Then, Ash remembered something that he wanted to tell her ever since she came into the classroom at the start of the day. He decided that now was the time to do it.

"Misty?" Ash asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, Ash?" She asked, "What is it?"

Ash was silent for a long moment before clearing his throat and saying what he wanted to say. "Misty Waterflower, ever since you came here to Alola, there was something I wanted to tell you. My feelings for you I have had since we first split up after our journey through the Johto region."

Misty blushed and took a guess at what those feelings were, "You love me? Because I have had those feelings ever since we were in the Orange Islands."

Ash gasped, "Is that true, Mist?" he asked her, and she nodded. Ash blushed until he was redder than a tomato. "Well, I have the same feelings!"

Misty smiled before hugging him tightly, "THANK YOU, ASH KETCHUM!"

"You are welcome, Misty," Ash said before kissing her under the starry sky. She knew that she would have a good day at school tomorrow, but for right now, she wanted to savor the current moment and kissed Ash even harder, not wanting the moment to end.

"Ash Ketchum, I love you with all of my heart!" Misty said.

"So do I, Misty Waterflower," Ash said, "So do I." The two trainers closed their eyes as they savored the kiss even harder, knowing that life was going to be a whole lot better now that the two were together forever.

* * *

**Well, that's it for my third story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters, and everyone who favorited in the last week so that more people can notice my account! Anyways, now for the results of last week's question: Most of the people said Charmander, with Bulbasaur and Pikachu not far behind. Poor Eevee and Squirtle got no votes! Anyways, this week's question of the chapter is, what is your favorite memory of school? My favorite part of school was my time on the basketball team for all six years that I was at "The MAC". Anyways, be sure to review, favorite, or follow! I will see you next time, stay in school, and dare to Pokeship!**

**NOTE: The chapter you have just read was the rewritten version of this chapter. To see the original chapter, I will give the link to you all on another website if you are interested. If you want to get it, PM me. Anyways, as always, dare to Pokeship!**


	4. Wild Boy of Kanto

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the fourth story in the 151 Pokeshipping Stories! In the last story, we looked into Misty joining Ash's class in the Sun and Moon anime. (Fun fact: her return episodes are the only episodes of the whole SM arc that I actually bothered to watch. They were also the first episodes I watched since the Unova anime ended in 2013. In the shortest way I can put it why it took me forever to watch an episode after that: unsatisfying and enraging Unova League, three months of filler to end the BW saga, _HER,_ Ash losing the League YET AGAIN,** _**AMOURSHIPPING,**_**horrible handling of XYZ's ending, _THE KISS,_ horrible movie after horrible movie, and extremely slow start in Alola!) Anyway, today we are looking at another AU that is drastically different from the canon. First off, imagine a world where Ash's mom died while giving birth to him. His father decided to throw him into the woods to die. But luckily for him, he was found by a group of Arcanine who brought him in as his own. Now his life would be ordinary until one day when he meets a girl. Do you know who that girl is? Who am I kidding, it's Misty! Anyways, let's get on with the story! (Oh, and before I forget, Ash is only wearing a loincloth over his privates.)**

* * *

In the thick woods of the Kanto region, there is a legend. It was a legend of a boy who lived deep in the forests. He lived with the Pokemon, and like a Pokemon as well, rejecting all attempts to bring him back into society. That boy's mother died while giving birth to him, and his father threw him out in anger to die. Luckily for Ash, he was found by a motherly Arcanine who was named Ember, who decided to bring him in as his own. Ash loved his new family and adopted quickly to living like a Pokemon. He loved being bathed by his mother and playing with his Growlithe siblings. However, today, he would learn that he is not what he was told…

* * *

Ash was running through the woods that he called home on all fours, as he has been for all of his life. After all, he had never learned to walk like a person, because in his mind, he was not a person; he was a Pokemon. He then heard some crying.

"I wonder who it is?" Ash wondered to himself as he ran in the direction of the cries, and after a while, he saw who was making the cries… a strange-looking creature who had orange hair and green eyes. Her body was covered up in strange things that he had never seen before. He decided to try and talk to her. He got out of the bushes and walked over to her. The girl looked over.

"Hello?" she said, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Ash looked at her, confused. What was the strange language she was speaking? It didn't sound like any sound that the Pokemon he shared the forest with made. But still, Ash was confident to talk with her and said, "Who are you?"

The girl gasped, as she completely understood what he was saying, despite him speaking in a different tongue as her birth one. You see, the girl, Misty, could speak and understand Pokemon language. Usually, humans couldn't learn Pokemon language in the same vein that they can learn English or Japanese. But Misty was a particular case, and she thought it was cool. Unfortunately, her family didn't believe that and ended up selling her to the circus. There, she was abused until she decided enough was enough and escaped… She chose to talk to this strange boy. "Hello," She said in Pokémon language, "My name is Misty."

Ash gasped as he could understand her now. He then smiled, knowing he could now talk to her properly, "Hello," he said to Misty, "My name is Ash. I am a Growlithe. What kind of Pokemon are you?"

Misty was confused at his statement. The boy wasn't a Pokemon like he said he was, but he was her species, the human. She didn't know how to answer his question but decided to try anyway. "I'm a Growlithe as well," she said to Ash.

Ash smiled before asking if she wanted to meet his family.

"I guess," Misty said, "And maybe they can take me in since I don't have a family of my own…"

Ash gasped, "You don't?!" Ash asked her, "Why's that?!"

Misty felt a tear roll down her eye as she started to explain that her family abandoned her because she was different. She also told me that she spent the last couple of years of her life as a part of a traveling circus. She talked about how much the circus abused her and her escape from it. Ash could only listen in stunned silence.

After a while, he said, "Well, that's terrible. I am sure my family will be happy to take you in, Misty…"

Misty smiled before thanking him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ash blushed before they headed back to the cave where Ash lived.

* * *

When Ash and Misty arrived at the cave, Ember was feeding some of Ash's Grolwithe brothers by letting them suckle on her nipples.

"Drink up, my pups," Ember said in her motherly voice, "Get all of the milk that you need to get healthy and strong so that you can become powerful Pokemon when you evolve…"

"Mom?" Ash said as he and Misty came into the cave.

Ember looked up at her son, "Hello, Ash. Who is this lovely lady that you brought with you?"

"Mom," Ash said, "This is another Grolwithe I met, her name is Misty."

"Hello!" Misty said happily to the motherly Arcanine.

Ember smiled, happy that her son met someone of his own kind. You see, while Ash didn't know he was a human, his mother knew it ever since she first brought him into her family. She decided now was the time to tell him the truth. "I'm glad you met another human like yourself, Ash."

"Wait," Ash said, "Human? What's a human? I'm a Grolwithe, remember mom?"

"Actually, son," Ember said, "You are not. You are a human, and you are adopted…" She then went on to explain that she found him in the woods when he was just a day old and how she decided to raise him as a Pokemon.

Ash listened, and to Ember's surprised, he was not angry that she didn't tell him about his true heritage sooner. In fact, he was happy to be raised like a Pokemon! "From what you and Misty told me about humans, they sound like cruel creatures! I am happy to be a Pokemon, and I think that Misty will be happy to live like one too!"

Misty blushed and looked at Ember before asking her, "You mean that you are planning on adopting me?"

"Of course, Misty." Ember said, "If it makes Ash happy, it will make me happy."

Misty smiled before kissing her new mother on the cheek and thanking her.

"You are welcome, Misty," Ember said, "Now drink up." Misty nodded. She stripped down to her bra and panties and sucking on one of Ember's nipples for some milk that would help her become more beautiful than any other human.

* * *

Three years have passed since the day that Ash first met Misty. She had adopted to being a Pokemon very well and loved being around her brother. However, Misty didn't see Ash as just a brother… she saw him as something more. One day, while they were hunting for Magikarp to eat by a river, she decided that now was the time to tell him how she felt.

"Ash?" Misty said after a while, "Can I tell you something?"

Ash took his head out of the water, shook it dry, and looked at her, "Yeah, sis? What is it?"

"Ash," she said to her brother, "For the longest time, I saw you as something more than a sibling. I saw you as a true partner, a friend… a mate…"

Ash blushed for a long moment before saying, "Well, Misty, I have felt the same way about you as well." He smiled before asking if she wants to kiss him.

"Of course, Ash!" Misty said as she threw off the minimal clothes that she had on, with Ash doing the same so that they could feel each other's skin. They then threw each other into a big hug before locking lips for the first time.

* * *

**And that ends the fourth story in my series. I read your guys' reviews for the previous chapter, and you really didn't seem to like how I handled the reason Misty left the gym to go to school with Ash. I promise that the chapter will be changed before the end of the year, if not next week. Anyways, the question of this chapter is this: If you were to be raised by a wild Pokemon, which one would you want to be raised by? I would want to be raised by Lycanrocs because they are just so cool. Anyways, I will see you all of you guys when the next chapter comes out, remain wild and dare to Pokeship!**


	5. Defictionalized Crush

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to another story in the 151 Pokeshipping Stories! In the last part, we explored the meeting (and eventual romance) of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. In that universe, Ash was raised by Arcanine, while Misty escaped from her family because of a unique ability she had. Now, the idea for this story came from a meeting between a doctor and me. This was my first time talking to her, so she got to know me. She asked me an embarrassing question, which may or may not be a yes, even though I said no. I really didn't want to talk about it, despite her and my mother wanting to. Also though I didn't enjoy the experience, it gave me an idea for a new story idea of Ash going through the same experience and Misty helping him. I hope you guys like it. Now let's go!**

* * *

It was a cloudy day in the town of Pallet, and fifteen-year-old Ash was in his room, putting the finishing touches on a story he was writing. He read to the last paragraph of the story he wrote to himself.

"And as Prince Ashura and Princess Ariel collapsed into one another's arms after making love for the first time, they smiled. They knew that life together was going to be perfect. No, it was going to be RIGHT. They were meant for each other, and they both knew it and did not want it any other way. "I love you, Ariel," Ashura said. "And I love you, Ashura." Ariel said."

Ash smiled at his masterpiece. He then got up, jumped on his bed, and looked at a poster of the little mermaid. "You know I really do love you, Ariel. Do you love me in return?" You see, ever since Ash first saw the 1989 animated film with his friends, Ash has had a secret crush on Ariel. Of course, the poster didn't say anything to him, but Ash just smiled and took her response as a "yes." He then started to kiss the mermaid princess on the poster passionately until he heard a knock on the door.

"Ashy?" a female voice said. Ash paled and stopped kissing his Ariel poster. He could not let his mother see that he had a crush on a fictional character! He faced the door as his mom opened the door up.

"Yes, mom?" Ash said to her, "Is there anything you need?"

"Just informing you that dinner is almost ready…" Delia said as she saw his computer was still open. She walked into the room and asked what was on the screen.

"Nothing!" Ash said as he got off of his bed and quickly closed it.

"Well," she said, "I just want a peek." Ash's mother then opened it back up, and Ash paled. He forgot to change the page off from his story! He hid in the corner of his room as he listened to Delia read it. And when she was done, she looked at her son.

"Are you mad at me?" Ash asked her.

"Of course not!" Delia said, "In fact, I think you are an excellent story writer! Is it true that you have a crush on Ariel, Ash?"

Ash could only nod as he knew that his mom now knew his dark secret. "Just don't tell anyone else about it, okay?"

"Okay, Ash," Delia said as she smiled before heading back downstairs. Ash gave a sigh of relief, knowing that his secret was staying in his home.

* * *

_Later that night, Ash was fast asleep, having one of his favorite dreams. In it, he was, of course, having sex with Ariel in a dark and private room. He moaned in pleasure when all of a sudden, the room got lighter and lighter until the boy saw that he was not in a private place like he thought he was. In fact, it was the opposite! Everyone he knew was looking at him and laughing!_

_"I don't believe it!" Gary shouted, "My friend has a crush on a fictional character!"_

_"Hey, Ash," Brock said, "That's a nice toy! Where can I get one?!" Everyone laughed as Ash looked and saw that the Ariel he was making love to was only a sex toy! He was at a total loss of words when he heard someone clear his throat. He looked to see it was his mentor._

_"My boy," Professor Oak said to Ash, "It seems that since you have a crush on a fictional character, I am going to have to take away your license!"_

_Ash paled as everyone laughed at him. He was then dragged away to be brought to a mental hospital by a pair of Officer Jennys. He screamed as he tried to break out of their grasp with little success. "No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash said as he sat up awake and saw it was only a dream. He looked at the clock. 5:45. Too early for most people to get up, but Ash knew that he had to get help from someone. And that someone should be awake by the time he gets to her place. Ash got out of bed and took off his pajamas. He then threw on his clothes and headed downstairs and wrote a quick note to his mother. It read: "Mom, I am going to Cerulean City for the day, and I will not be back until late tonight. Your Son, Ash K. Oh, and before you ask me, yes, I am wearing clean underwear!" He then grabbed a quick breakfast of a banana and rushed out of the door. And in about an hour, he was standing outside of the gym in Cerulean City. He knocked on the door, and to his surprise, it creaked open slowly.

"Looks like she forgot to lock the door last night," Ash thought to himself as he snuck into the gym. He then headed into the pool area, which was dark, but not enough for Ash to not see where he was going. As he walked closer to the pool, he saw that a person was swimming in it. She had the top half of a normal woman, but the bottom half was that of a fish.

"No way…" Ash said to himself, "A real mermaid?!"

The person heard him and knew the voice instantly. She decided to swim back up to the surface and talk to him. She did just that. "ASH?!" She screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"ARIE… I mean, Misty?!" Ash said, "I can explain what is going on, but only if you go first! What is up with your costume?!"

"Alright," Misty said before she took a deep breath in and out. She then explained. "Ever since I first saw The Little Mermaid when I was five, I have always had a special connection to Ariel, to the point where I actually wanted to BE her. So my parents bought me a mermaid tail, and ever since then, I woke up early and swam around in the pool for a few hours to start my day. And after all of this time, I STILL didn't outgrow my desire to be my favorite Disney Princess. Is that why you accidentally called me Ariel, Ash?"

"Yeah," Ash said before telling Misty his story on how his mother found out he had a crush on Ariel, and how he was worried about others finding out about his secret.

"If you were so worried about people finding out you had a crush on a fictional character," Misty asked, "Why are you telling this to me?"

Ash was silent for a long moment before telling her that he had three reasons for coming to talk to her. "One, you are my best friend. Two, you were the one who introduced me to the character in the first place. And three, as I recently found out, you secretly want to be her. And if he couldn't be with the actual Ariel, someone who likes to pretend to be her would be the next best thing."

Misty blushed before smiling. "Well then, if that is the case… thank you!" She then jumped out of the pool with her mermaid tail still on and kissed Ash Ketchum on the lips. Ash smiled before taking his shoes and socks off and falling into the pool with her as they continued to share their first kiss. Ash smiled, happy that he finally had his longtime crush defictionalized. And who better to bring her to life than the girl who is his best friend? To Ash Ketchum, nobody could. Nobody.

* * *

**And that is the fifth story in the books! I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as the last four. Anyways, as I said at the start of this story, I mentioned this idea came from a talk I had with a doctor. It was my first time talking to her, and she got to know me. Later, she and my mom asked if I had a crush on a fictional character, and I really didn't want to talk about it. But now I do with you guys, which leads me to the question of the chapter! Have YOU ever had a crush on a fictional character? If so, who? (Doesn't have to be a Pokemon character, by the way.) I will see you all next time, a dream is a wish your heart makes, and dare to Pokeship!**

**NOTE: Oh, before I forget, I rewrote a section of the third story due to the backlash I received on another site. I replaced it when I first published this one. I hope you like it, and dare to Pokeship!**


	6. End of an Old Year, Start of a New One

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the sixth story in the 151 Pokeshipping Stories! Last time, I wrote a story based on my own personal experience and having Ash go through it and ask Misty for help. Anyways, I would like to note that this will be my last chapter for 2019. And what better way to end the year than with Ash and Misty celebrating the year and reflecting on it? I can't think of any other way! So let's see our favorite trainers at the Cerulean City Gym, where they will be ringing in the new year with loved ones! Let's go!**

* * *

**Oh, and warning, THERE WILL BE MAJOR FOURTH WALL BREAKING AHEAD! If you don't like it, turn back now and return in a week when a new part of this series comes out. Now with that out of the way, LET'S GO!**

* * *

It was nearing midnight on December 31st, 2019, in Cerulean City. A whole lot of people were packed in Cerulean City gym to say farewell to the old year and ring in the new one together. They included the gym leader, Misty Waterflower, her sisters, the other seven gym leaders of the Kanto region, the champion, and Kanto's most famous son of recent times, Ash Ketchum. They spent most of the night socializing, dancing, and getting drunk. It was now five minutes to midnight, and Ash was spending some time away from the party and looking up into the night sky from the balcony. He was wearing a black and blue outfit that he bought just for this party. Ash was currently thinking about what a year it has been for him. But then, he hears the door open. He looks up and sees Misty in a silvery-white dress that had several water symbols on it. She was also wearing long gloves of a similar color, and her hair down.

"Hey Misty," Ash said, blushing until he was redder than a tomato, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just want to get some quiet in before the year ends," Misty said, "And since this old year ends in a nine, the decade will end as well."

"Yeah," Ash said, "It has been quite the decade to be a Pokemon fan."

Misty nods in agreement, "And the last year has been the craziest for everyone."

"Of course," Ash said before he continued looking up into the sky and asking Misty if she had any goals for the new year.

"Two," the gym leader said to her friend, "The first is to become a better gym leader, and the other is to find the man that I truly love."

"I see," Ash said, "Well, here are my new year's resolutions. The first: try and convince Go to take my place as the protagonist of the anime once the SWSH saga ends. And my second is to see what I want to do once I stop traveling."

The two trainers sighed before staying silent for a moment. Misty resumed the conversation at 11:56, four minutes until 2019 ends.

"What was your favorite part of the year, Ash?" Misty asked.

"FINALLY winning a Pokemon League," the trainer said, "It took several years to do it, but I did it this year!"

"Uh," Misty said, "You won a league when you were in the Orange Islands? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ash said, "But for some reason, some of my fans don't consider my battle with Drake when they talk about my greatest fights. After all, that fight won me the crown as Orange Islands Champion."

Misty smiled, "Still, your victory over Gladion in the Alola League was a major achievement for you, and makes you worthy of the title of Pokemon Master."

Ash nodded, "If only the writers have the same IQ level as their fans," he said, "Seriously, when will they understand that I don't want to play a ten-year-old anymore?! And when will they understand that I wanted the final episode to be about me settling down with you and having a child?!"

"Probably never," Misty said.

Ash sighed, "Anyways, what was your favorite part of 2019, Misty?"

Misty smiled and said that her favorite part of the year was getting to see him in Alola. "I also had some tough challenges in the gym," she said, "But I managed to keep my winning streak going. It might even get to the point where the league might ask me to start losing battles to keep people coming to my gym!"

Ash laughed at that statement before checking the time. It was now three minutes to midnight.

"Do you think we should head in now, Misty?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah," Misty said, "But Ash, there is one more thing that I want to tell you before the year ends that I forgot to mention to you for the longest time.

"And what might that be, Misty?" Ash asked his friend.

Misty was silent for a long moment, and by the time she finally told him, it was two minutes to midnight. "Ash Ketchum, ever since we first met by the side of the river all of those years ago, I knew we would be good friends."

"Yeah," Ash said, "We have been for, how long has it been now?"

"Twenty-two years," Misty said.

"Really?" Ash said, "I swore it was a lot less!"

"Well, people here age a lot slower in another world I heard about," Misty said, "Anyways, as the years past, I felt something that I never thought I would ever feel from you, Ash…"

"And what might that be, Misty?" Ash asked the girl. "I hope it is love," he thought to himself, "Please tell me you feel love for me, Misty! For all of the Pokeshippers out there! They want to hear you say that you love me before the year, and the decade ends!"

"Ash Ketchum," Misty said to the black-haired boy, "I love you!"

Ash blushed a bright tomato red and smiled a huge smile. "Well then, Misty," Ash told the first human friend that he ever made on his adventures, "I love you as well, more than any other girl I have known, know now, or ever will know."

Misty smiled before saying, "And I love you more than any other BOY I have known, know now, or ever will know, Ash."

Ash smiled before asking if they should kiss now.

"I think we should wait just a few moments before we do so, Ash," Misty said.

"Why is that?" he asked her, with a confused look on his face.

"Because it is a tradition to kiss someone as the clock strikes midnight." Misty said, "After all when my parents shared their first kiss, it was also on New Year's Eve."

"Alright then," Ash said as he looked at his clock, "It is only sixty seconds to midnight, so let's head back inside so that all can see us kiss!"

"Great idea, Ash!" Misty said as they opened up the door back inside and left the balcony to see that the people inside of the gym were still partying as hard as when they were outside.

When it was fifty seconds to midnight, everyone directed their attention to the large screen that was typically used to show replays when there were gym battles. But tonight, it was going to be used for everyone to see a giant Pokeball drop over in Saffron City when the clock struck twelve.

"Here is to a great 2019!" someone shouted, raising his emptied glass of alcohol into the air, "And to a wonderful 2020 ahead!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted as they watched the time tick down. Forty-five seconds until the decade ends.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"What is it, Misty?" Ash responded.

"What do you think the new year will bring us?"

"A lot of things," Ash said as the clock ticked down to forty seconds until the new year. "My main hope for the new year is a remake of the Sinnoh games. Hopefully, Masuda will realize that cutting over half of the Pokedex from the games was a terrible idea and allow you to send all 890 Pokemon to the Nintendo Switch." Thirty seconds.

"Well," Misty said to her friend, "I really hope that Pokeshipping becomes canon…" Twenty seconds to the end of the year.

"It will be in…" Ash looked at the clock, "Fifteen seconds!"

Misty blushed as everyone in the gym began to count down the last remaining seconds until 2020 officially arrives.

"TEN!" Everyone shouted. Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"NINE!" The two trainers held hands.

"EIGHT!" They then started to lean into each other.

"SEVEN!" Ash was sweating. He couldn't wait for a second longer.

"SIX!" Misty was also sweating because she couldn't wait for the countdown to end, either.

"FIVE!" The lips of the trainers were trembling, wanting to taste the mouths of the other.

"FOUR!" "Misty…" Ash said.

"THREE!" "Ash…" Misty said.

"TWO!" "I LOVE YOU!" they both shouted.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ash and Misty finally locked lips for the first time in their lives. They were ready to enter the new year together as more than just friends. They were prepared to start it as lovers. They knew it would be a great new year (and decade) to share together.

* * *

**And with that, my final new chapter of 2019 comes to an end! It was an exciting year for me, and I hope it was for you as well. Which brings me to my question of the chapter for you guys. What was your favorite part of 2019? My favorite part of 2019 was writing a bunch of stories for you guys… even if most of them were not completed. But that's okay, as this series will be finished eventually! As long as I have the time and the ideas, I will continue to pump out new Pokeshipping one-shots until I hit the big One-Five-One! Anyways, I will see you all next time, have a happy New Year's, and dare to Pokeship!**


	7. GOing to Make a New Friend

**Hello, everyone! Happy 2020, and welcome to the seventh installment in my 151 Pokeshipping Stories! In the last part, Ash and Misty celebrated the New Year together, which will be the first of many holiday-themed stories in this series! Anyways, this story is inspired by a story I stumbled upon called "Pokemon GO! We Meet At Last!" by Light In The Void. It is a Diodeshipping (or Ash X Clemont) story, so check it out if you wanna see Ash get it on with a boy. And since Wednesday marks the first anniversary of me first logging into Pokemon Go, I have decided to try and make an AU. In this, Pokemon only exist through the app, much like in our world! Oh, and also assume that they get to the point were every Pokemon is in the game. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! Let's GO! (Heh, heh, see what I did there? Clever!)**

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Misty Waterflower was on her way home. She decided to check in on the gym at the University of Cerulean Aquatic Sports Center (or UCASC) on her favorite game. You see, ever since it came out, Misty was addicted to Pokemon Go. She played it every day since launch, and she usually had one of her Pokemon at the UCASC Pokemon Gym. Misty found a bench near the gym and opened up the app.

"Let's check in on Starmie…" Misty said. Starmie was usually the Pokemon that she left at the gym because it was such an active attacker, and it was fast as well. However, the typically blue gym with a Starmie wasn't there. Instead, She saw the gym was now a red color and had a Charizard in it.

Misty was confused, "Who managed to take out my Starmie?" Misty asked as she clicked on the gym. She touched the Charizard and saw that it belonged to some trainer called "Satosh151".

She growled, "You are not taking over my gym THAT easily!" Misty said as she healed up her Pokemon and battled the Charizard out of the gym. It was especially easy because most if not all of her Pokemon were of the water type. That meant in only a few rounds, Satosh151 and his Charizard were knocked out of the gym! She then placed her Golduck in the gym before choosing to catch a few Pokemon to make her current ones more powerful. Thankfully, as she was on a university campus, there were a lot of Pokemon spawns here.

* * *

The next, Misty swung by UCASC again after her classes at the university were done for the day. Of course, she was looking at her phone and gasped when she saw the gym was yet again taken over by Satosh151. This time, it was his Sceptile that was placed in the gym.

"Okay, buster," Misty said to herself, "You might have the type advantage, so I would have a harder time taking the gym back, but I have the experience!" She then used her Lapras to knock Satosh151 right back out of the gym and placed her Kingdra in the gym.

"Try getting the gym back NOW!" Misty said.

* * *

And the trend continued for nearly a month, and a rivalry between the two players was born. Every afternoon after Misty got done with her lessons at the University of Cerulean, she would swing by the gym at the aquatics sports center. She would knock out whatever Pokemon Satosh151 placed there that day and put the gym back in control of Team Mystic. Early the next morning, Satosh151 would knock the Pokemon Misty left there out and placed one of his in there for Team Valor. Neither trainer knew each other, and neither wanted to give up control of the gym at UCASC for their in-game team. However, that would soon change one day…

* * *

It was a calm Saturday afternoon, which meant no classes today for Misty. She spent the day watching TV and thinking of a plan for when Satosh151 came to reclaim the gym. Just then, she got a text from her oldest sister, Daisy. She was spending the day with her other two sisters and their friends around the university.

"Hey, Misty." the text read, "A boy is, like, going towards the UCASC!"

Misty gasped and quickly replied back, "Do you think he might be Satosh151?"

"Maybe," Daisy texts back, "He is, like, looking into his phone a lot!"

Misty smiled before texting back, "Well, I am heading over there, bye!" She then got her things together and ran towards UCASC. When she got there, she saw a black-haired boy sitting on a bench near the building and chose to sit next to him while she reclaims the gym. She quickly knocked out the Pokemon he left there (his Infernape) and placed her weakest Pokemon, a Goldeen, into the gym and waited for it to be KOd. And in a little less than a minute, she was knocked out.

"Alright!" the boy next to her, cheered, "Suck it, Kasum134!"

Misty gasped. Kasum134 was her username in Pokemon Go! She looked at the boy and asked, "Are you, by any chance, Satosh151?"

The boy finally saw Misty sitting by him. He nodded, "Yes. Although my real name is Ash Ketchum. Kasum134, I presume?"

"Yeah," Misty said, "However, my real name is Misty Waterflower. Nice to finally meet you, Ash."

"You too, Misty," Ash said, "Anyways, I want to ask you why you always put your Pokemon in this gym?"

"Oh, it is close to my home and where my marine biology lessons at this university take place," Misty said, "You?"

"Oh," Ash said, "I usually take this place on because it is the closest gym to where I take my classes on geography here. And since you usually place water types in, my Pikachu can make quick work of them!"

"You have a Pikachu?" Misty asked as she looked at his phone, "Why didn't I see him in the gym?"

"Oh, it's just because he is my best Pokemon," Ash said, "And I just cannot stand to place him into any gyms."

Misty nodded, "I feel the same way about my Vaporeon," she said. "I have been walking with her since I got her as an Eevee out of a 5-kilometer egg."

"Cool," Ash said, "I have a friend who needs help evolving her Eevee. She wants it to become a Sylveon but is too afraid of pressing the button in case it evolves into a Pokemon that she doesn't want."

"Well, maybe you should tell her that there is a way to manipulate what your Eevee evolves into…" Misty said.

"Really?" Ash asked, "What is it?"

"Well, if you give your Eevee a certain nickname, it will evolve into that Eeveelution. The nickname you have to give your Sylveon to evolve is Valerie, or at least I think it is…"

Ash nodded. The two continued to talk about Pokemon Go for a long time until Ash looked at the time on his phone. Five-twenty PM. "Uh, Misty," Ash said, "I have to get going. I am going to a party later on tonight, and I have to get ready for it."

"Okay," Misty said, "But before you go, mind if you give me your number so we can talk Pokemon later?"

Ash smiled, "Of course!" He then wrote down two series of numbers on her hand, his phone number and his friend code in the game.

"Thanks," Misty said as she wrote down her numbers on his hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Misty!" Ash said as he left, "I hope to see you tomorrow! After all, it is Froakie's Community Day on Pokemon Go tomorrow!"

"I will!" Misty said, happy that someone reminded her of an event going on in the game, especially one that has to do with a water-type Pokemon.

* * *

Around three years have passed since Ash and Misty first met each other, and they were now avid world travelers and Pokemon Go players. Ash also converted from Team Valor to Team Mystic so that he and Misty would no longer fight each other over control of specific gyms. They could now fight to defend them TOGETHER! They have been traveling for a long time. They have been catching Pokemon, battling gyms, and making their teams stronger. Because of all of this time they spent together, Ash and Misty started to build feelings for one another. And they both knew that it was going to be only a matter of time before one of them confesses to the other. They currently on the top of Mt. Moon as it was nearing midnight.

"I don't understand, Ash," Misty said, "Why did you have to drag me to the most remote Pokestop in Kanto in the middle of the night?"

"Becuase, Misty," Ash said, "I have something that I want to tell you, and I wanted to ensure it would be a private moment between the two of us."

Misty sighed, "Fine, what is it, Ash?"

Ash smiled and pulled out his phone and opened up his Pokemon menu. He gave it to Misty, "Can you organize them from strongest to weakest for me, please?"

Misty was silent for a long moment before nodding, "Okay then," she said as she did just that, "Now what?"

"Read what their nicknames are…" Ash said, smiling.

Misty nodded and saw that his Pokemon with the highest CP (Pikachu, of course) was nicknamed "Kasum134". His next five most active Pokemon were given the nicknames "Will," "You," "Be," "My," and "Wife?". Misty heavily blushed.

"So, will you?!" Ash asked, eager for a response. Misty just smiled and changed the nicknames of her six most potent Pokemon to "Of," "Course," "I," "Will!" "I Luv U", "Satosh151!" She then gave her phone to Ash with the broadest smile on her face, "Here, sweetie!" She said, "Read it!"

Ash did so and hugged her tightly. And if it were either by careful planning or pure coincidence, Ash and Misty shared their first kiss as the time on their phones got to midnight.

"I love you, Ash," Misty said as they kissed.

"Me too, Misty," Ash said, "I love you too!"

* * *

**Well, that's it for my first story of the new year and decade! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! I know I sure enjoyed writing this story, as I wrote most of it over two days! Anyways, today's question is a simple one. Do you play Pokemon Go? I would be happy to know! Anyways, I will see you call next time, GO outside to make new friends this new year and decade, and dare to Pokeship!**


	8. What's Bugging Misty?

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to part eight of the 151 Pokeshipping One-Shot Marathon! In the last section, we explored an alternative universe where Pokemon only exist through the Pokemon Go app. Misty (known as Kasum134 in the game), discovers another player named Satosh151 (actually Ash) is taking over her favorite gym. After meeting each other, they become friends and eventually lovers. It is also the first time I mentioned Pikachu in the story proper. Anyways, in this part, Ash is going to learn why Misty is afraid of bugs and hopefully help her get over her fear. Will he do it? Well, you have to read and find out. Oh, and in this story, Ash reunited with his Kalos companions instead of his Kanto ones in Alola. Now let's go, everyone!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was in the Kanto region after his adventures in the Alola region. But he wasn't heading home to rest after all of that. No, he was on his way to Cerulean City to meet up with an old friend and show her a new Pokemon he caught just for her. Who cares if it was her most hated type, it was also her favorite one! Ash smiled and knocked on the door of the gym.

"Come in!" a familiar voice shouted from behind the door. Ash smiled, it was so long since he last heard her beautiful voice. He opened up the door and saw the tomboyish mermaid feeding her Pokemon.

"Hello, Misty!" Ash said.

Misty looked up and smiled at the sight of the boy, "Hello, Ash!" she said, "What brings you here?"

Ash smiled, "I just came back from the Alola region, and I want to tell you about my experiences!"

Misty smiled, "Great!" she said. "Let me just finish feeding the Pokemon, then I will be ready!"

"Okay!" Ash then looked at the Pokeball. It was the only Pokemon on him at the moment. All of his other Pokemon were currently at the lab, including his Pikachu. He transferred them all over there, excluding the Pokemon he had at the moment, as this was his souvenir for Misty…

* * *

After an hour, Ash has told Misty all about his time in the sunny Alola region. He told her about his time at the Pokemon School. Ash told her about his classmates. He told her about all of the fun things that he did in Alola. Ash told her about how his friends from the Kalos region visited him for a week. And of course, he told her all about the Pokemon that live in the Alola region!

"That's all great, Ash," Misty said before seeing the Pokeball in Ash's pocket, "Ash? What's that?"

"Oh, it is one of the new Pokemon that I wanted to show you," Ash said before pulling it out, "Dewpider, come on out and say hello to my friend!"

A spider Pokemon with a bubble around his head came out of the Pokeball and said his name. Misty took one look at the Pokemon and screamed.

"ARGH!" she yelled as she jumped a meter into the air and stood on the chair she was sitting in, "Get that horrible creature away from me, Ash!"

Ash sweatdrops, "Alright." He recalled Dewpider, "I thought you would like him, he was part water-type in addition to bug-type."

"I don't care if he is a Water-and-Bug-type or any other type and bug! All Bug types are terrible!"

Ash was silent for a moment, "Uh, Misty, why do you hate bugs so much?"

"...It's a long story…" she admitted.

"Well, I want to hear it," Ash said, "Maybe after hearing it, I can learn why you hate bugs, and maybe find a way to make you tolerate them at best."

"Okay then," Misty said, "Is it alright if I grab something first? It will help you understand my story better?"

Ash nodded, "Just promise it won't take over an hour!"

Misty headed into the gym and came back, holding a picture. The picture had three girls the age that Ash started his journey and met Misty. They had yellow, pink, and blue hair, respectively. Behind them were a pink-haired woman and an orange-haired man. And in the very front of the picture was of a smiling five-year-old girl with orange hair. "This," Misty said, "Was the final photo of my family when we were all together. It was before a camping trip in the Viridian Forest, when I first became scared of bugs…"

"What happened during the trip?" Ash asked.

Misty was silent for a moment, "Well, it started not long after we arrived…" she said, going into a flashback…

* * *

_It was a beautiful day for camping in the Viridian Forest. So the Waterflower family decided to take a weekend off and spend a day in the wilderness. Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower were busy setting up the tent, and their three oldest daughters were supposed to be watching after their younger sister. Keywords being "supposed to." But of course, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, being Misty's sisters, were more interested in their phones than their sister. So they had Daisy's Seel entertain the youngest Waterflower._

_"Look, Daisy!" Misty said, "Seel is balancing a ball on her nose!"_

_"That's cool," Daisy Waterflower said, "But I am, like, busy."_

_"Yeah," Lily said, "Our phones, like, aren't working!"_

_"Apparently, we lack, like, cellular data…" Violet said, "Whatever that is…"_

_The five-year-old Misty sighed before watching the white Pokemon continue to bounce the ball on her nose until it got blown away by the wind._

_"Come on, Seel," Misty said, "Let's go get the ball…"_

_Seel nodded before following Misty to where to ball rolled. Unfortunately, it ended up right next to a Beedrill's nest. Since the young girl didn't know any better, she walked up to get it. She ended up disturbing the nest, and the bug and poison Pokemon were quick to notice. One Beedrill went to swarm Misty. And another. And another, until a half a dozen bees were surrounding the girl._

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" Misty screamed, "HELP ME!"_

_The two adults stopped what they were doing and gasped before running in the direction of the screams. And when they saw the Beedrills surround their youngest child, Misty looked up in desperation._

_"Help!" Misty screamed, "Get me out of here!"_

_Mr. Waterflower gulped as he saw that one of the Beedrills was about to sting her!_

_"Hey!" he screamed, "You don't mess with my daughter without messing with me!" He then ran towards the Beedrills, ducked under them to grab Misty, and threw her and Seel towards his wife as he got stung in the back multiple times. Misty could only watch on in horror as the bug Pokemon attacked him without mercy. Even if they fled right now, there was nothing that could be done. They forgot to pack the first aid kit, any Pecca Berries they might find wouldn't work on a human, and they were far from any hospital that could treat him…_

* * *

Misty had tears in her eyes, "My daddy died after 40 Poison Stings to the back, and I have been afraid of bugs ever since."

"But Misty," Ash said, "Beedrills are just aggressive, it is just a part of their nature…"

"That's true," Misty said, "But the truth does not make it hurt any less…"

Ash nods, "But the Pokemon I brought are not aggressive in the slightest!"

"You sure?" Misty asked.

"I know I am sure," Ash said before giving Dewpider's Pokeball to Misty. "How about you spend some time with him, and in a week I will return to see if you grew close towards him?"

"Okay…" Misty said, "I would doubt it would help me with my fear of bugs…"

"I believe in you, Mist!" Ash said, "And if you don't grow any closer to Dewpider, I will take him back and release him back into the wild!"

"Okay then," Misty said.

"Well, I am off!" Ash said before heading home, "See you in a week, Misty!"

"Bye, Ash!" Misty shouted back before looking at Dewpider. "So," she said, "Do you think I can befriend you by the end of the week?"

"Dew!" Dewpider said to Misty.

"Okay, then." Misty said, "How about if I introduce you to the rest of my Pokemon? I am sure they will love to have a new friend."

* * *

A week later, Ash returned to the Cerulean Gym to check in on Misty to see if Misty had gotten along with Dewpider at all. When he arrived at the gym, he saw it was PACKED, as today Misty was having a gym battle against one of his rivals from the Alola region, Gladion. His Umbreon has just knocked out her Starmie, so now she was down to her last Pokemon…

"Gladion," Misty said, "You might be familiar with this last Pokemon, but don't think you should be ready for him!"

"What Pokemon is she talking about?" Ash thought as he watched on. He soon got his answer as Misty sent out her… ARAQUANID! Ash gasped.

"WHAT?!" Gladion gasped. He had heard a lot about Misty, but he thought she was AFRAID of bugs!

"Leech Life!" Misty shouted. Her water and bug type obeyed and leached the life out of Umbreon. It did massive damage thanks to Umbreon being a dark type, and getting hit by a stab bug move. Soon, the battle was over, and Misty won!

"Alright!" Ash shouted as he rushed towards his first travel companion and hugged her.

Misty gasped, "Ash?!" she exclaimed, "Is that you?"

"Yep!" Ash said, "I said I was coming over in a week to see if you were making any progress with your fear of bugs, and it looks like you have done it!"

Misty smiled, "I sure have, Ash," Misty said before quickly pecking him on the cheek. Ash blushed immensely.

"Th..." Ash stuttered, "Th... Thank you, Misty!" He then kissed her more passionately than she did to him.

* * *

**And that is another story in the books! Be sure to show that you have enjoyed this story by favoriting and following both the story and me! And also, be sure to comment. And my way to get you guys to leave a comment is by asking you questions at the end of every chapter! This chapter's question is, what are (or were) you most afraid of? And a follow-up question, how did you get over that fear? I will be happy to read all of your answers! I will see you all next time, face your concerns, and dare to Pokeship!**


	9. Don't Ever Forget Me, Misty

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to part 9 of 151 of my series of Pokeshipping Stories! In the last section, Ash learned why Misty was afraid of bugs and suggests a way to help her get over her fear. It ends up working for both of them! Anyways, while writing THAT story, I watched the new Pokemon Direct, which revealed two big things! One was DCL for Pokemon Sword and Shield. (Note to future self: Write follow up to "If I Cannot Bring My Friend" called "I Can Finally Bring my Friend" when I get the chance. Note to future self #2: Don't make it an idiot plot like the first one. Note to future self #3: Make sure it comes out before the Isle of Armor.) The other was the inspiration for this week's story: a remake of the first Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games! That's right, in this AU, Ash and Misty are Pokemon on a rescue team! Unfortunately, they are nearing the end of their journey together, and it is almost time for them to say goodbye so that Ash can return to his world. How will Misty react? Well, let's find out! Oh, and this story has spoilers for the end of the first mystery dungeon game, so don't read if you don't want them! Let's go!**

* * *

A male Pikachu and a female Vaporeon with blue and yellow handkerchieves wrapped around their necks watched on as Rayquaza roared in pain from the attacks that he received.

"Aright, Ash!" the Vaporeon said, "We have done it!"

"We sure have, Misty," the Pikachu said, "And I couldn't have done it without you!" You see, Ash and Misty formed a rescue team called "Rescue Team AquaSpark," and they helped Pokemon in need. They first established a team when Ash was brought to this world, claiming to be a human. Misty showed Ash the ropes of being a Pokemon and quickly got used to it. After many adventures, they have reached the climax of their most recent one: trying to save the whole Pokemon world as a whole. They stopped to take a quick breath when all of a sudden, they felt something shake.

"Is this an…" Misty asked, "EARTHQUAKE?!"

"No way!" Ash said, "We are in the clouds!"

"Uh," Rayquaza said, "Look up…" The two Pokemon obeyed and saw a meteor come falling down towards them!

"Oh, crap!" Misty said.

"If the meteor continues on its path, it will destroy us all!" Ash yelled, scared for one of the few times in his life as either a human or a Pokemon.

"That's exactly why we came!" Misty told the dragon and flying Pokemon, "We need you to stop that meteor!"

"Please," Ash pleaded, "Hurry up and destroy that falling star!"

Rayquaza thought about it for a moment before saying, "So that is why you came! Well, before I do… I need to know that if I fail, you will not get out of here unscathed."

"We expect that from that meteor!" Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Okay then," Rayquaza said, "Here I go!" He then flew up into the sky and fired a Hyper Beam at the meteor, destroying it after a couple of seconds.

"WHAT?" Misty yelled. A couple of seconds later, whiteness…

* * *

Ash looked around the whiteness, "Is this a dream?" He asked himself before deciding, "No, this is no dream… The star's explosion. It swallowed me up… and now I am adrift… What will happen to me now?" Just then, another Pokemon appeared in the whiteness with him. Ash recognized him as Gengar. A Pokemon who antagonized him and Misty throughout their time together.

"Keke," Gengar said, "It didn't take you too much to put you down! It serves you, right! Now what to do with you?" He then decided to take Ash's unconscious body and drag it into the dark world.

Ash felt himself being dragged, "Where is the dark world?" he thought to himself, "What is the dark world? What will happen to me? Am I going to be abandoned in a world that I don't know?"

Gengar continued to drag Ash in silence until he stopped for no particular reason and looked up. "Damnit!" he shouted, "I took the wrong path!" He looked around before finally deciding to ditch Ash all together.

* * *

"Hey," someone familiar said, "Can you hear me? SNAP OUT OF IT, ASH!"

Ash woke up to see that several Pokemon that he and Misty got to know on their adventures surrounding them on a cliff.

"Huh?" Misty said as she awoke to the approval of everyone there.

"I am sure of it," Ash said to himself, "Back there, Gengar saved me from the falling star."

"Maybe," Misty said.

"Awesome!" Lombre said, "You are both alive!"

"You had us all worried sick!" Octilery said. The Pokemon continued to congratulate and compliment Ash and Misty as they smiled.

"Thank you, everyone," Misty said.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE STAR?" Ash suddenly shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?!

Just then, they heard a Pokemon cry. Everyone looked to see it belonged to Xatu.

"Fear not, the star is no more," Xatu said, "Although it will not be right away, the disaster will soon be calmed.

"Really?!" Ash said before looking at his partner, "We did it, Misty!" Everyone started to celebrate when all of a sudden, the human turned Pikachu heard a voice.

"Ash," the voice said.

Pikachu looked around and saw Gardivoir teleport in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked the psychic and fairy Pokemon, "What do you want to say to me?"

"We owe everything to you, Ash," she said to the electric type, "We owe everything to you and your friends for helping the world out. And now, your role has ended. It is time for you to return to your world and form. It is time to say farewell to all of the friends you have made…"

"Even Misty?" Ash said as he felt his heart start to shatter into a million pieces. Over time he and Misty spent together, Ash has developed feelings for the Vaporeon he explored several mystery dungeons with. She was the only girl in either world that Ash would ever love. He didn't want to say goodbye to her.

"Even Misty," Gardevior repeated. He then started to glow.

"Huh?" Misty explained as she saw her friend with a weird expression on his face as he looked down and saw he was starting to fade away from existence (in this world at least).

She walked over to Ash and asked what was wrong.

"Misty," Ash said as he started to tear up, "I have to leave this world and return to being a human…"

"No!" Misty said, "You have to stay here! I am not ready to say goodbye to you yet!"

"Me neither, Misty," Ash said as the lower half of his body was already faded away, "But this isn't where I belong. It is time for me to go. I have had a lot of fun times with you, but I have to go back to the human world."

Misty broke down, crying. Ash has been her best friend since they first rescued Caterpie from the mystery dungeon and reunited him with his mommy. They have never left each other's side since that day. They have formed a rescue team together. They have saved the world together. She had even developed feelings for him and didn't tell him about them yet. And THIS is how Ash is going to leave her?! No! It can't be! Not without him learning how she truly felt about him!

"Misty," Ash said, "I have one last thing to tell you, but I cannot if you keep crying.

Misty sniffled and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Yes?" the Vaporeon asked her Pikachu friend, "What is it?"

"Don't ever forget me, Misty," Ash said as he continued to fade away from existence.

Misty nodded sadly before doing something that Ash would never expect from his teammate. She ran up to his head. By that point, it was the only part of his body that didn't fade away yet. Misty then kissed him on the lips!

"Misty?!" Ash exclaimed, shocked as his fading stopped as he started to fade back into existence.

"WHAT?!" Gardevoir said, "This isn't supposed to happen!"

"I'm truly sorry," Ash said to her, "But I don't want to return. I want to remain a Pokemon and have a happy life with Misty."

Gardevoir nodded, "I see, well then, farewell..." She then teleported away as Ash and Misty continued their passionate kissing. All of the other Pokemon looked over at us and smiled, seeing us kiss.

"Awe," Caterpie said, "True love..."

"So beautiful," Charizard said as a single tear fell from his eyes.

"You crying?" Blastoise asked

"No," Charizard lied, "My eyes are just sweaty!"

All of the Pokemon cheered as Ash and Misty looked at them and smiled before kissing again.

* * *

Several years later, Ash and Misty have retired from adventuring together to have a family together. By the time they retired, Team AquaSpark had 386 unique members, several offshoot rescue teams, and respect from all over the known Pokemon world. Ash and Misty are currently bringing up their brood of a male Pichu and a female Eevee.

"Mom?" the male Pichu asked, "When is daddy coming home?"

"Yeah," the female Eevee said, "When will daddy come home?"

Misty thought for a moment and said, "When he gets dinner, he should be home soon." Just as she said that a Raichu came into the room.

"Hey, honey!" Ash said, "I am home!"

"Daddy!" the children said as they hugged their dad. Ash smiled and hugged them back.

"Hey kids," Ash said, "I am excited to see you too! Now, who's hungry!"

Pichu and Eevee raised their paws as the Raichu poured out all of the berries he managed to find. The kids cheered and dug in.

After dinner, the Pichu and Eevee were stuffed and tired.

"Alright, you two," Misty said, "I think it is time for bed…"

The Pichu and Eevee sighed.

"No bedtime story tonight?" Ash threatened his kids. This managed to get the kids into their beds of straw. They then looked at their parents ready for their bedtime story.

"Which story do you want tonight?" Misty asked.

"How about the story on how you and dad met, Mom?" the Pichu suggested.

"Yeah!" the Eevee said, "Tell us how you met our dad!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other.

"Very well then," Ash said, "It all started on a beautiful day in the forest…"

* * *

**And with that, we have finished story number nine in our series! And now, our question of the chapter: Have you ever played a Mystery Dungeon game? If so, did you enjoy it? I would love to hear your responses! I would like it even more if you guys hit the favorite button, follow this story, and share it with your friends! Do it even more if you want to be the first to read the newest part of this story next week, same Northstar time, same Northstar website! I will see you all next time, don't ever forget, and dare to Pokeship!**


	10. Top 10 Reasons A&M Should be a Couple

**What's up, my dudes and dudettes? Welcome to the 1/15th mark of my ultimate shipping endeavor, 151 Pokeshipping Stories! In the last part, I explored the ending of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams. Ash was forced to leave Misty behind to go back to his original world. Of course, he ends up staying and has a happy life with Misty! Anyways, today we are going to look at Ash and Misty teaming up with a popular show to list the top ten reasons their characters should be together. (Oh, in this AU, Ash and Misty are actors on a show, and their characters share their names.) Anyways, let's get going with today's story!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ash?" Misty nodded as she and her costar were riding to the studio of TopT10's Ten.

"Of course it is," Ash said, "We agreed to be there, so we have to!" You see, Ash and Misty were a pair of actors on the mega-popular show "Pokemon," and were costars for the first three years of the show's run before Misty got replaced. She still made cameos in the show, and like their characters, Ash and Misty shared a strong bond. It grew to the point that several fans of their show started a movement called "Pokeshipping." It began to get on the nerves of some of Ash's more recent female costars, but Ash and Misty were only mildly bothered by it. The movement grew more extensive and more significant to this point, where the people behind TopT10's 10 asked Ash and Misty talked about the reasons why their characters should end up together.

"I'm not too sure about it, Ash…" Misty said.

"Come on, Misty," Ash said, "It will be the prime opportunity to tell the fans of our shows that Pokeshipping is the real deal!"

Misty gave a slight smile. "Okay then…" They then hopped out of the car and headed into the building.

* * *

After practicing for some time, Ash and Misty were ready to begin recording the list.

"You know we are doing this episode live, right?" one of the people who worked on the show told Ash and Misty.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"So whatever you do, don't mess up!" the worker said to the two.

"We will try to, but no promises," Misty said. Soon, it was time to start. Ash and Misty headed out onto the set and sat down on the couch where guests usually sat and waited for the host, Tio, to head over. He sat on a desk next to Ash and Misty's chair and gave the cameraman the signal to start rolling.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to TopT10's Ten! I am your host, Tio Deckiton, here with a pair of extraordinary guests! You know them as Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower on the hit television show Pokemon. Now please welcome to our show, Ash Kent and Misty Williams! Please give them a warm welcome!"

Everyone clapped as Ash and Misty waved to them.

"Hello!" Ash shouted.

"We are happy to be here!" Misty said as the clapping stopped, and the duo faced Tio.

"So," he told Ash and Misty, "We are here to talk about the relationship between your most famous characters. We will also talk about the top ten reasons your fans think you two should end up together. But before we begin, what are your opinions on the matter, Ash and Misty?"

Ash and Misty were silent for a long moment before asking for the same question to be requested at the end of the episode. Tio understood and nodded. "Alrighty, then, Misty, how about you start this list?"

"Okay, then!" Misty said, "According to our fans, the number ten reason that Ash and I should end up together is that we get along with the others Pokemon."

"I can see that," Tio said, "After all, there have been several times when you two let each other use others Pokemon."

"Yeah." Ash said, "After all, Misty is the only trainer I willingly let use my favorite partner for a while."

"And I let Ash use mine on several occasions," Misty chimed in. "Remember when I let you use my Staryu and Psyduck to help put out a fire when yours was stolen by TR and trapped in a burning building?"

Ash smiled and nodded, "Yeah, such good times! Now the number nine reason Misty and I should be together is that she has traveled me for the longest time out of anyone of female companions."

"Cool," Tio said, "Anyways, Misty, how many regions did you travel with Ash in?"

"Well, I have gone with him in Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. Plus, I made special appearances in Hoenn and Alola. So that is five counting cameos. And even without them, I still have the lead with three! The closest (female) companion that anyone else got was May's 3 counting cameos, and two not counting them!" Misty said, "And if you think that is an awesome stat on the show, you should see what number eight is!"

"I already know what number eight is, Misty," Tio said, "But tell it to us anyway!"

"Okay!" Misty said, "The number eight reason that Ash and I should be together is that we fight a lot!" This statement got the host confused.

"But if you fight a lot," Tio said, "Wouldn't it be a bad and unhappy relationship?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Well, as Nurse Joy said in one episode, people who fight a lot truly care for each other. Plus, my relationship with Misty in the romance department is more realistic than, say, Serena…"

Tio nodded, "That's true. I fight with my wife all of the time! We've been together before you two were even born!"

Ash smiled. "Now the number seven reason our fans think that we should be together is that we continue to talk about one another. This is even after our characters left each other at the end of the Johto arc."

"Now THAT I can agree with!" Tio said, "Tell me about those times!"

"Well, I have talked about Ash several times, both directly and indirectly during the Chronicles arc," Misty said."And Ash has mentioned that we will be friends forever, even though he misses me every day in the sixth movie. And speaking of the sixth, the number six reason our fans think that we would make a perfect couple is that I was the first girl to travel with Ash."

"Very true," Tio said, "And you have shared so many good times during those first three years together," He then looked at the screen behind him, Ash and Misty. "Mind if we show some of those moments for us?" A montage of Pokeshipping moments during Ash and Misty's time filming the Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto sagas was shown to much approval. After it was done, it was time to resume the list.

"Anyways," Ash said, "That was cute, but where were we? Oh yeah, number five. The fifth most popular reason the fans say we should be together is that we have personalities that complement each other nicely."

Misty nodded, "Yeah. If Team Ash is any kind of situation, and water is involved, I am usually the one who helps out."

Tio nodded, "Of course! You were the one who helped save him from drowning during the Power of One arc of the Orange Islands season."

"And Ash is always the one who brushes his enthusiasm onto me during our journey," Misty said before asking to show the end of one of the episodes from the first year. In it, she was singing and marching along with Ash when he did it earlier. The screen behind her showed it, and everyone smiled. "Anyways," she said after it was over. "The number four reason that our characters should end up together is that I always call Ash out when he did something stupid."

Ash nodded, "Yeah, and it showed that I listened to her constructive criticism after she did so, which helped me improve."

"And it helped you get from the top sixteen in your first year to the champion in your next," Tio said.

"Exactly," Ash said. "Now the number three reason that Misty and I should end up together is that Misty's hints with other boys are vague. "

"I see," Tio said, "And what makes you say that?"

"Well," Misty said, "Whenever I make a shipping hint to a boy and don't say his name, it is too ambiguous. However, the only time I have dropped the boy's name is when I made a ship tease with Ash."

Tio just nodded, "That's cool," he said, "Now, what is the number two reason, Misty?"

"Well, the number two reason that Ash and I should be together is that we have chemistry with each other."

Tio just nodded, "Yeah, that's definitely true," He said, "But you have chemistry with the other girls as well, right?"

"Right," Ash said, "But they pale in comparison to my chemistry to Misty. It is just too strong! Can we get to number one now?"

"Of course, but let's give our viewers a friendly reminder on what the previous nine entries were…" Tio said before repeating the list up to that point in a rapid-fire fashion, "10, Ash and Misty get along well with each other's Pokemon! 9, They traveled together for the longest time! Eight, They constantly fight! Seven, They reminisced about each other after they left! Six, Misty was the first girl to travel with Ash! Five, their personalities compliment each other nicely! Four, Misty gave constructive criticism so that Ash could reach his goals! Three, Misty showed more interest in Ash directly than any other male! Two, they have chemistry together!" Tio then took a deep breath, "Ash, Misty, please tell us the top reason why your characters in Pokemon should be together!"

"Alright," Ash said, "On three Misty?"

"On three, Ash!" Misty said back. They then counted up to three and shouted, "OUR JEALOUSY!"

Everyone applauded, "That's right!" Tio said before asking to show a supercut of every single moment of jealousy between the two characters on the show. It was explained too much approval. Once it was done, Ash and Misty clapped and gave their last thoughts.

"It was fun making this list," Misty said, "And I totally agree with the fans on the reasons me and Ash should be a couple!"

"Yeah," Ash said, "Even though the creator of the show said that he really didn't want much romance in the show, I want Pokeshipping to be apart of the show! And what better time than now to start?!" He asked before kissing Misty on the lips. Misty looked on in shock before returning the kiss.

"Well, that's our show, everyone! Make sure to tune in tomorrow for another top ten list, and be sure to suggest some as well! Goodbye!" Tio said before walking off the stage and gave the signal to stop rolling the camera. Ash and Misty were still kissing as this happened.

* * *

**And that's this week's chapter, everyone! I hope you agree with my reasonings that I think Pokeshipping should be canon! This week's question is, why do YOU believe Pokehsipping should become canon? I would love to hear your responses, but the only way to do that is by favoriting this story, following it, and leaving a review! I will see you all for the next chapter on the first day of February, which means an essential section for an important day is in order! What is that special day? Well, you probably already know if you are American… But I will see you next time, count it down, and dare top Pokeship!**


	11. Running Back into your Heart RATED M

**Hello again, my friends! Welcome to Part Double-1 of 151 of my collection of Pokeshipping one-shots! In the last part, Ash and Misty discussed the top ten reasons they should end up together! And it seems that all of you agreed with my picks! Anyways, the day that I am posting this chapter is February 1st, 2020, one day before the biggest sporting event of any year, the Super Bowl! And since it's a football game, I am going to place Ash and Misty in the roles of a football player and cheerleader. (And before you guys ask, yes, I know Misty isn't the first PokeGirl you think of when you think "cheerleader" I just want to tell a story, okay? And sometimes, you have to bend facts a little to tell a good story.) Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Let's go! **(Oh, and this contains some sexual content)

* * *

There were only ten seconds left in the Kanto Football Alliance Legends Conference Finals game. The Pewter City 51ers were at their own eleven-yard line. They were down 31-26 against the other team, the Celadon City Pack. There was time for one more play in the game. And they had to make it count if they want to face the Cinnabar Islanders two Sundays from now. Their quarterback snapped the ball and handed it to his running back, a 30-year old by the name of Ash Ketchum. He rushed through several Viridian defenders as he went across the gridiron. The fans went wild and shouted his nickname, Pikachu. He crosses the fifty. The forty. The thirty. The twenty! The TEN!

"TOUCHDOWN!" the announcers yelled, "Number 25, Pikachu Ketchum, has scored the game-winning TD! That means the Pewter City 51ers are going to Vermillion to partake in The Big Game!"

"Pi-ka! Pi-ka! Pi-ka!" the fans cheered as Ash's teammates mobbed him with broad smiles on their faces. Ash smiled before he was handed the Legends Conference Champions Trophy. He hoisted it high into the air for everyone to see it. Everyone cheered as Ash looked at the cheerleading squad, who were always the most excited people when the 51ers won essential games such as this one. He blushed at the sight at one of them. She was a girl with orange hair and smaller boobs than the rest of the cheerleaders, but that didn't mean she had less enthusiasm. Her name was Misty Waterflower.

"Alright, Pikachu!" she said to him. Ash smiled and blushed deeper. You see, Ash had a crush on the cheerleader as soon as she joined the squad during his fourth year as a 51er. However, the KFA had a rule that said that players and cheerleaders could not date one another. That meant that Ash was heartbroken by the rules. However, he was still hopeful that the rules would change soon, or that she chooses to retire from cheerleading so he can tell her his true feelings.

"Misty…" Ash thought as he walked off the field with his teammates to shower. He had a press conference in a couple of minutes, so he had to be ready to answer some questions about bringing his team to the Big Game. However, the issues he had to answer were far from his mind right now. All that was on the intention of the 51ers star running back was Misty…

* * *

The next two weeks were busy ones for not only Ash but the whole 51ers organization. They spend the entire week from Monday to Saturday after their win against the Pack preparing for their trip to The Big Game. Then, the Sunday after the semifinals game, they got on a bus to ride to Vermillion City so they could train for the main event there. They then spend the rest of the week, six hours a day, training for the big game. The 51ers wanted to win The Big Game, and terribly. The last time they won it all, Ash was in kindergarten. And all of them, Ash included, got all of their effort into the training.

"Hey, Ash," one of Ash's teammates said. Ash looked over to see who it was. He smiled once he saw it was the 51ers QB, 32-year-old Gary Oak. He was signed by the team five years ago after spending the first six years as the signal-caller for the Viridian Nidokings. Gary has been pretty mediocre at best while in Viridian City. Still, his career began taking off after choosing to don the 51er's scarlet, ultramarine, and grey. His contract with them expires next year, so this was his only chance to win The Big Game for Pewter City.

"Hey Gary," Ash said back, "Having a good time practicing?"

Gary nodded, "Yeah," he said, "Just informing you that the rest of the players and I are going to take over the pool of our hotel after practice today. I was wondering if you were interested in joining us?"

Ash smiled, "Yeah! I would be very interested in that!"

Gary smiled, "Great! Now let's get back to practice to please Coach Harrison!"

Ash just smiled before going back to practice.

* * *

After spending hours practicing, the head coach of the 51ers, Brock Harrison, thought his boys were good enough for The Big Game tomorrow night against the Islanders.

"Alright, boys!" Brock said as the team gathered in front of him, "That's enough training for today! Now, remember that we have the most important game of our lives tomorrow. Our team hasn't won the Big Game since the '90s. So I want you guys to rest up and be ready!"

"Yes, coach!" the 51ers shouted.

"Good, now on three, shout 'We're the best', okay?" Coach Harrison said, "One, two, three…"

"WE ARE THE BEST!" the players shouted as they went to the lockers to change.

As Ash showered all of the smell off and changed back into the clothes, all he could think about is how much he would love to hoist the championship trophy for his team. And there was one person he wanted to share the moment with. Misty. And while he was in his dream state, his outside showed his true feelings.

"Uh," Gary said to Ash, "Ash?"

Ash wasn't listening. All he was doing was touching his privates, which were rock hard.

"ASH!" Gary shouted.

Ash snapped out of it, "Yeah?" he asked his teammate.

"Come on," Gary said, "Let's go to the pool!"

"Oh yeah," Ash said, "Let's get going to the pool!" They then called a cab back to their hotel, went up to their rooms, changed into their swimsuits, and joined the rest of the team who were already at the pool waiting for them. Ash then looked over and saw someone who wasn't on his side. It was a woman with long orange hair and massive boobs. Ash stared at her as he was reminded of Misty.

"Uh, coming, Ash?" Gary asked.

Ash nodded."You go on ahead," he said. "I have some business to attend to really quick."

Gary just nodded as Ash ran up to the woman, "Hello there!" he said, "Might I tell you who I am?"

The woman looked over at Ash and smiled. "No need," she said, "You must be THE Pikachu Ketchum. National champion running back in both high school and college. The Most Valuable Player of your senior year at college. The first running back selected in your draft class. And most importantly, the primary reason the 51ers are here in Vermillion."

Ash gasped and smiled, "Of course!" Ash said, "How did you know that?"

The woman smiled, "I just know," she said. "Plus," the redhead said to Ash, "Your number and last name are on your swim trunks!"

Ash smiled and blushed a bright red. "Yeah," he said. "Say, wanna go hang out in the hot tub for a bit?" the running back asked, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be with his teammates.

"Of course!" the sexy lady said to Ash. He smiled.

"Great!" He said, "Let's head on over there!" As the two walked towards the empty hot tub, Ash forgot to ask the girl something. "Uh, what's your name?" Ash asked as they dipped their toes into the lukewarm water.

"Misty," the girl said, "Misty Waterflower."

Ash gasped. "MISTY?!"

Misty nodded, "Yeah," she said, "Why?"

Ash was too shocked to say anything to the cheerleader for his team. All he could do was look at her beautiful body and get a giant nosebleed. Misty had to repeat his name to make him snap back to reality. "Yes, Misty?"

"Why are you caring so much about my name?" Misty said to the star of the Pewter City 51ers.

"Oh," Ash said, "It's nothing. Just that I… have a…"

"Let me finish that sentence," Misty said, "Crush on me?"

"Exactly!" Ash said as they blushed a bright tomato red. The two continued to talk in the hot tub for about an hour. Ash learned that Misty first got into cheerleading. Apparently, it was her sisters who helped her get into it. Despite being uninterested in it at first, she eventually started to enjoy it!

"But there was still one thing about cheerleading that I disliked," Misty said before frowning.

"What is it?" Ash asked before taking a guess. "Is it because you cannot date any of the players in the league?"

Misty sighed, "Yeah," she said, "Why does that rule exist?"

"I dunno," Ash said as he shrugged, "But hey, rules are stupid things anyway, so how about we break them later tonight?"

Misty blushed before thinking it through for a couple of moments. "Okay," She said, "What is your room number?"

"1510," Ash said, "Eight o'clock PM?"

"Of course!" Misty said, "See you there!" She waved and headed off.

* * *

At eight o'clock, Ash was in his room at the hotel. He was on his bed without any clothes on and waiting for Misty to arrive. Just then, Ash got a knock on the door. He got up and peeped through the peephole to see who it was. He smiled when he saw it was Misty, and he opened up the door. "Hello, beautiful!" He said.

Misty could only stare at his naked body, and she noticed how handsome he was, "H… Hey muscles, er, I mean Ash!" she said.

Ash grinned, "It's okay if you call me muscles." Ash said as he flexed his muscles in front of her, causing the cheerleader from Cerulean City to giggle.

"Very funny," Misty said, "Now, mind if I undress in the bathroom before we begin?"

Ash nodded, "Of course, anything for my princess!"

Misty blushed before heading into the bathroom and stripping down until she was completely naked. She walked out of the room, and seductively showed Ash her ample bust. The black-haired man got a severe nosebleed as his dick went rock hard and grew until it was 30 centimeters long. "Like what you are seeing, baby?"

Ash nodded before he led her to his bed and asked her to lie down on it. Misty obeyed before asking what he wanted to do. "I want to ask you this first," Ash said, "Win or lose, what are your plans on your career after The Big Game tomorrow?"

Misty smiled, "I plan on leaving," she said, "Just so I can be with you!"

Ash grinned a big grin, "Okay then!" He then positioned himself and asked if she was ready for him to make love.

"Of course!" Misty said to the 51er.

Ash just nodding. He didn't care if he and his teammates won the Big Game tomorrow night. This victory was more important than any success that Ash had during the regular season or playoffs. He knew he had one shot at making it count. So without saying another word, ASh inserts himself into her.

* * *

**And with that, we have finished the eleventh part of 151 Pokeshipping Stories! I hope you like my Super Bowl LIV chapter, everyone! I would ask you who you think will win the game (Niners or Chiefs) tomorrow. But for those who are reviewing later, I will ask this instead. What is your favorite sport to play? My favorite game to play is a tie between table tennis and basketball. Anyways, that's all for this week, folks! I will see you next time, win it all, and dare to Pokeship!**


	12. Perfect Gift for Misty

**Hello, everyone! We have officially reached the one dozen mark on our series of 151 Ash and Misty Romance One-Shots! The last one was the first rated M one shot of the series (Even though I refuse to change the rating of this story as the ratings of the stories DO fluctuate between accounts. And even if one story has an M rating, that is no excuse for me giving the whole thing an M rating.) Anyways, since next week is Valentine's day, I decided to do an extraordinary two-part story for this week. This is part one, where Ash is trying to find the perfect Valentine's day gift for Misty. What will he get her? Well, there is only one way to find the answer to that question! Let's Go!**

* * *

It was a sunny late winter morning in Pallet Town, Kanto. Eighteen-year-old Ash was currently lying on his bed, resting after having so many adventures. All of a sudden, he looked up at the calendar to check what day it was. February 13th. That meant tomorrow was Valentine's Day! He gulped. He looked at his phone and saw a text from Misty.

"Hello!" It read, "Remember our plans for Valentine's day?"

"Yeah," Ash texted back.

"Great!" Misty said, "Remember to get me a gift! I have an amazing one for you! *smiley face emoji*."

"Okay then…" Ash replied, "See you tomorrow!" He then put his phone down and started to panic. Tomorrow he and Misty were going on a fancy date to the Ruby Gyarados, and he had totally forgotten to get a gift for her! He knew he had to get something for her and fast. So he jumped off of his bed, rushed outside, and sends out his Charizard.

"Buddy," he said, "I need you to fly me to Celadon City." From his journies through the Kanto region, he knew that Celadon was famous for being a major shopping center in the Kanto region. So he knew he could find the perfect gift for Misty there.

Charizard roared as Ash got onto his back. He went higher and higher into the blue skies of Kanto as he flew his master to Celadon City as fast as he could.

* * *

After touching down in Celadon City, Ash thanked Charizard for flying him all the way there for him.

"You are welcome," Charizard said, "Call me out when you are ready to go back to Pallet Town."

"I will," Ash said as he returned the fire and flying type to his Pokeball. He then pulled out his wallet and saw that he had a little bit over 108 thousand Former Japanese Empire Yen to spare for a gift. So Ash had to take that into account. He walked by a store and looked into the window to see what they had in stock. He saw that the mannequin in the storefront was wearing a bright blue swimsuit. It had a beautiful pattern of several kinds of water Pokemon on it. Ash grinned. He knew that Misty would love to have that swimsuit and wear it for gym battles. He could picture it in his head!

Ash stared at the swimsuit and Misty in it for a long time. He only snapped out of it when he saw that he got a notification on his phone that highlights from his girlfriend's most recent gym battle were up. Now one wouldn't take the time to stop and watch it if they were in a hurry to get a gift for the love of their lives. But as said video was about said the love of life, Ash chose to watch it. And when he clicked on the video, he was surprised. Misty was in a new outfit for her gym match. And it looked a lot like the one on display.

"Oh no…" Ash said as he looked at the swimsuit in the storefront and the swimsuit in the video. They were the exact same! "You know what? Screw the swimsuit! I will find another gift for Misty! I mean, I have a million options in this city to pick from!" He then went to the next store he could find. He saw that it was a perfume shop. And not just any perfume shop. The perfume shop that kicked off the main problem with his fifth gym battle. But hey, it wasn't his fault that the people have no idea what "personal space" is. Nor was it his fault that he was allergic to some perfumes. But hey, Ash didn't care if he was allergic. All he cared about now was finding a gift to make Misty happy.

"Okay, Ashton," Ash said to himself, "Let's see if they will still let me in…" He then sighed and entered the place, ready to fight back in case they kicked him out like last time. Luckily, nobody came towards him. Ash gave a sigh of relief and kept his head low. After all, he didn't want anyone to notice him and kick him out as it would mean trouble for him. But because Ash had his head down for the whole time, Ash didn't see someone standing in his way until it was too late. He accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh, crap!" Ash said, "I am sorry, Miss…" He looked up and saw he ran into none other than the owner of this store and the Celadon Gym Leader herself, "ERIKA?!"

Erika smiled, "Hello again, Ash! What brings you to Celadon?"

"Oh," Ash said, "Just looking for the gift for my girlfriend. After all, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I want to give her the perfect gift. But assuming that you still didn't forgive me for when I was last here, I might as well leave..."

"No need, Ash," Erika said, "You are forgiven! I will even help you find the ideal perfume for your girlfriend."

Ash was silent. "REALLY?!" He asked, getting the attention of everyone in the store. They looked at you. "Uh, I mean… thanks, Erika."

Erika smiled, "You're welcome, Ash!" They then walked to one of the shelves of perfume. "You know Ash, I have helped many people select the perfect perfumes for their girlfriends."

"Really?" Ash asked. "That's awesome!"

Erika smiled, "Yeah. My girlfriend even says that I have some sort of power to see what my customers want!"

ASh then stopped in his tracks. Not because Erika said she was a lesbian, but because he saw a bottle of perfume that he thought Misty would like.

"Uh, Ash?" Erika asked, "Are you okay?"

Ash nods, "Yeah. I'm cool with the fact you are a member of the LGBTQ+ community. It's just I found something." He then pointed out a bottle of light blue perfume. The shape of the bottle of the perfume itself was a Magikarp using Splash, and the fragrance would be sprayed from his mouth.

"Oh, the Royal Magikarp of the Pacific," Erika said. "That perfume is trendy among Water-type trainers."

"That's great to hear!" Ash said, "I am sure my girlfriend would love it!"

Erika smiled. "Very well, then, come to the check-out when you are ready to pay for it."

"Okay," Ash said as Erika left so he could look at the perfume some more. He looked at the ingredient list. It was a whole lot of the usual things that go into bouquet until Ash reached the end of the list. That is when he read that the perfume contained just a splash carrot juice. He gulped and thought back to the third day of his journey…

* * *

_Ash had just caught Caterpie and was happily showing it to Misty, who was disgusted by it._

_"GET THAT STUPID BUG AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted._

_"Why?" Ash asked._

_"BECAUSE BUGS ARE ONE OF THE THREE MOST DISGUSTING THINGS IN THE WORLD!"_

_"What are the other two?"_

_"PEPPERS AND CARROTS!" She felt like puking, just saying the names of her least favorite vegetables._

_Ash was silent for a moment…_

* * *

Ash looked at the bottle of perfume for a moment before deciding that it wasn't the best idea to get her something with carrots in it for Valentine's day. So he put it back on the shelf and left the store, hoping to test his luck at another place. Maybe THEY have the gift he was looking for!

"Alright," Ash said as he walked past several stores until reaching a store that sold jewelry and decided to look in there. He headed in and looked around.

"Hello," the owner of the store said, "Can I help you find anything in particular?"

"Yeah," Ash said as he nodded, "I am looking for the ideal gift for my girlfriend, Misty Waterflower. I want to give her something for Valentine's day."

The shopkeeper smiled, "Well, I have just the thing you are looking for!" He then pulled out a pair of deep cerulean blue earrings. They looked like raindrops, the shape of the Cascade Badge.

"Woah…" Ash said as he got a closer look at them. The central part of the earrings was made of sapphires, and several small pearls were surrounding each one. He knew that Misty would not turn that gift down! "How much do they cost?"

"One Million, Ninety-seven thousand, nine hundred and sixty Former Japanese Empire Yen," the man behind the cash register said.

Ash gulped the biggest gulp he had ever swallowed. He only had 108 thousand! The man was asking him for over ten times that amount! "Sorry," Ash said, "I don't have enough money." He then left the store with a tear rolling down his face before the man could say anything back to the poor trainer.

* * *

The same process went on for the whole day for Ash Ketchum. It was five minutes to six, and he had been to almost every store in Celadon City and failed to find the perfect gift for Misty in any one of them. Some times they didn't fit Ash's gift budget. Others had something Misty didn't like. And the rest were things Misty already had. Ash felt like he lost. There was nothing else the trainer could do. He sat on a bench and cried.

"WHY?!" He asked himself, "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND THE PERFECT GIFT FOR THE GIRL YOU LOVE?!" He wiped his eyes and looked around. Then, he saw it. He saw a store that sold motorcycles. Misty said that Ash still owed him for the bike Pikachu destroyed when they first met. So why not get her something bigger and better?! He got up and ran towards the store.

"Hello," an employee said as Ash ran through the doors, "How can I help you today?"

"I would like to buy a motorcycle," Ash said, "Preferably for two. Want to give my girlfriend the perfect gift for tomorrow!"

The man nods. "I see," he said. "Are you by any chance over the age of 16, the legal age for Kantonese youth to ride a motorbike with a motor less than 400cc?"

"I have no idea what the hell that means, but yeah. I am 18 years old." Ash said.

"Perfect!" the employee said to Ash, "That means you can drive a motorcycle at any cc."

Ash smiled, "And what's the best one you have for under 108K Former Japanese Empire Yen?"

"Of course, follow me!"

Ash was then lead outside to select a motorcycle for himself and Misty. He chose a two-seated one that was a cyan, blue, and white color. "I want that one!" He said.

"Very well," the man said. Soon, Ash purchased the motorcycle for Misty. Now that he had his gift for Misty, it was time to leave Celadon. But rather than call on Charizard to fly him back home Pallet Town, Ash decided to ride all the way to Cerulean City on the new motorcycle. But he still needed his fire and flying Pokemon to do something for him. So he sent him out. Charizard roared and expected his trainer to hop on his back. However, Ash just shook his head.

"Actually, Charizard," Ash said, "I need you to do something else for me." Then the black-haired trainer told his Charizard told him to fly to Pallet Town and get the things he needed for his date, and fly them to Cerulean City. "After all, I already have a ride to get to my date with Misty."

Charizard just nodded before doing what his trainer told him to do. He flew back to Pallet Town. Once he was gone, Ash got on the motorbike he bought, put on the helmet, and rode off into the sunset. He was on the road to Cerulean City for his date with Misty.

"I wonder what Misty ended up getting me for Valentine's Day…" he wondered as he zoomed towards the place where his girlfriend called home…

* * *

**Oh, you will find out what she got you for a gift very soon, Ash. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed part one of my Valentine's day special. And yes, I know this means that this means this series is no longer 151 Pokeshipping Oneshots. It's technically 149 Pokeshipping Oneshots and a Two-shot (assuming that this chapter and the next one are the only two connected). Does that mean I will change the name of this story? Hell no! Now, time for the question of the week! What do you plan on doing this Valentine's Day? Anyways, I will see you next time, Happy Valentine's Day, and dare to Pokeship, everyone!**


	13. Perfect gift for Ash

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to 149 Pokeshipping Oneshots and a two-shot! Yeah… that's not as catchy as 151 Pokeshipping Oneshots. Anyways, this is part unlucky 13! In this part, which will be a follow up to the last chapter, Misty will go and find the perfect gift for Ash. And of course, with her boyfriend being a wannabe Pokemon Master, the present will be a Pokemon! But which one? Well, only one way to find the answer to that question out! Time to start section 13 of 151 Pokeshipping Stories! I hope that you guys enjoy part two of my Valentine's 2020 Special Chapters!**

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon on February 14th in Cerulean City. Misty was getting ready for her date with Ash Ketchum. He was planning on taking her to the Ruby Gyarados, a legendary seafood restaurant owned by Ash's mother. Misty was happy to spend some time with her boyfriend, and she knew Ash felt the same way. He even got her the perfect gift for him. All she had to do now was hope that he liked it. She was just brushing up her bright tangerine-colored hair when she got a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Misty shouted before she rushed to the door of the gym. When she opened it, she saw Ash, who was holding the outfit he was planning on wearing tonight.

"Hello, Misty!" Ash said as he smiled a broad smile, "Mind if I get ready for our date here?"

Misty was silent before she nods. "Yeah," she said, "I am cool with that!" She was smiling, happy to see Ash at her gym ready for their date tonight.

"I have got an amazing gift for you outside," Ash said, "And you will find out what it is once we are ready for our date!"

"Alright then!" Misty said with a smile as she went back to getting ready for the date. Ash smiled and got available for his romantic evening with Misty as well.

* * *

An hour later, Ash and Misty were all dressed up and ready for their date. Ash told Misty to close her eyes as he leads her outside to show her what his gift is.

"Can I open them now?" Misty asked him.

Ash nods and says yes. Misty opened her eyes, and they lied on the motorcycle that he got for her. Misty gasped.

"YOU GOT THIS FOR ME?!" Misty asked Ash.

"Yep!" Ash said, "I went through a lot of trouble to get you the perfect gift, but now it is yours!"

Misty didn't say anything to Ash. Instead, she just hugged the trainer from Pallet town tightly. Ash smiled before hugging her back. They then hopped on the motorcycle. On the way to the restaurant, Ash told her all about his struggle. She listened on, interested.

"You know you didn't have to pay me back for the bike, right Ash?" Misty asked the boy.

"Yeah," Ash said, "But I thought you would enjoy it. And it would be better than something you already have, a product with something you really hate inside of it, and something that broke my shopping budget."

"Very true," Misty said.

"So, Ash asked, What did you get for me?"

"I will show you once we are done with dinner," Misty said, "But I can tell you the story on how I got it for you now…"

* * *

_It was the morning of February 13th, and Misty woke up bright and early. Tomorrow would be Valentine's day, and Misty knew that she had to get Ash the perfect gift for their date to the Ruby Gyarados. She decided to ask her sisters for advice on picking the ideal gift._

_"Your boyfriend is, like, a Pokemon master?" Daisy said._

_"Well, he wants to be one…" Misty said._

_"So, like, get him a Pokemon then!" Lily said._

_"Yeah!" Violet said, "Get him a Pokemon to show him that you, like, love him!"_

_Misty smiled, "Thank you, girls!" She then headed out to the river to try and fish him up a Pokemon._

* * *

_After waiting for some time for something to bit her rod, Misty saw her rod move down. She gasped and started to real it in. It was a hard Pokemon to reel in, but Misty eventually got it. She saw it was a Corphish. She smiled, knowing that Ash would love to have one on his team!_

_"Corphish!" the Pokemon said as Misty decided to do some research on the Pokemon. So she pulled out her phone and opened up Wikipedia. Misty looked up their page on Corphish and read all about it. She learned it stood at 60 centimeters tall, evolved into a water-and-dark type Pokemon, and had a frightening attack stat. She then read on about the trainers known to have one._

_"Ken Tankerus, Coral Grief, Bucky Neer," She kept on reading the list of trainers known to have a Corphish until she stumbled upon an oh too familiar name. "Ash Ketchum…" She nearly fainted onto Corphish, but he got out of the way and hopped back into the river._

* * *

_Misty eventually recovered thanks to the help of her Pokemon, who she brought just in case she had to fight a tough Pokemon._

_"Thanks, guys…" Misty said as she got back up._

_"Your Welcome!" her Psyduck said. The duck then sat next to her as she returned to fishing for a Pokemon to give to Ash. It took a little longer for another Pokemon to bite compared to the time it took for Corphish to get hooked, but when one did, Misty knew it was going to be a good one. She quickly reeled it in as she wondered what kind of Pokemon it would be. The Pokemon ended up being a green fish Pokemon with a blue stripe down it's back. Misty grinned at the Pokemon before recognizing it as Basculin._

_"Alright!" Misty said, "A Basculin!" This will be the perfect Pokemon for Ash!"_

_"Uh," Psyduck said, "I don't think that's a good idea to get him a Basculin…"_

_"Why not, you dimwit duck?!" Misty retorted._

_"Remember when Ash told you about the Basculin Incident?"_

_Misty gulped as she thought back to when she, Ash, and Brock were traveling together…_

* * *

_Our favorite trio was sitting around the campfire while camping out in the woods. They were taking a pitstop for the night on the way to Ash's next gym challenge. They decided to play truth or dare. Ash went first, and he chose truth over dare._

_"Okay then," Misty said, "Are you scared of any Pokemon?"_

_Ash started to sweat. He nodded and said, "Yes."_

_"Alright, Ash," Brock said, "Which one is it?"_

_"Basculin," Ash said, "It's a Pokemon that is from the Unova region…" He then went on to tell his companions why he is afraid of Basculins. Apparently, it was some event that happened while he was in school. After saying that, he decided to go to bed early, and told Misty and Brock to continue the game if they want to._

* * *

_"Yeah, thank you for reminding me, Psyduck." Misty sighed and got back to fishing for the perfect Pokemon to give to Ash, not sure if she would ever reel in the perfect gift for Ash…._

_"What should we do while we wait for something else to bite?" Psyduck asked his trainer._

_"I'm not sure," Misty said as she looked at the clouds above. She pointed one that looked like her sisters on a bad hair day. Psyduck chuckled._

_"Well, that one looks like Team Rocket blasting off if you looked at it from below," the water Pokemon said as he pointed out another cloud. The trainer and her Pokemon continued to point out the shapes they saw in the shadows until Misty felt her fishing rod pull again. She smiled before reeling the Pokemon in. It was a tough one, but she eventually managed to stumble in a huge Pokemon! More specifically, she managed to hook up a Gyarados that was 13 meters long! That was twice the size of normal Gyarados! Misty smiled, knowing that Ash would love to have that Pokemon for his team! She knew it would take a long time to try and calm the Pokemon down for capture, but she knew she and her Pokemon could do it._

_"Come on, team!" Misty said, "Let's catch Ash, a Gyarados!"_

* * *

"I didn't end up catching you that Gyarados," Misty said sadly, "He was just too strong for my Pokemon to handle…"

"That's alright," Ash said, "What Pokemon did you end up catching for me?"

"How about if I show you after dinner?" Misty suggested.

"Alright…" Ash said as they continued towards the Ruby Gyarados.

* * *

Hours later, Ash and Misty were sitting at a park after a nice dinner at the Ruby Gyarados. Misty loved the food that was served there. (And before you ask, no, there were no water-Pokemon on the menu of the Ruby Gyarados. There WERE several kinds of non-Pokemon fish, lobsters stuffed with butter, shrimp, oysters, ramen, and a whole bunch of food that Misty loved to eat.) And it did not cost any of them a penny. After all, the restaurant was run by Ash's mother. She was happy to serve her son and his girlfriend for free. Soon, the two were stuffed.

"Anyways," Ash said as they looked at a beautiful lake after their dinner, "What did you end up getting me for Valentine's Day, Misty?"

Misty smiled before pulling out two Pokeballs, both embedded with beautiful sapphires. She handed one to her boyfriend and kept the other one for herself. She told him to push the button to release the Pokemon inside of the Pokeball on the count of three.

"Alright," Ash said. They then counted up to three and clicked the button. A flash of light came out of the Pokeballs, and Ash closed his eyes, wanting to be surprised by what the Pokemon he got from Misty was.

"Alright, Ash," Misty said, "You can open your eyes now!" Ash nodded and opens his eyes to see what kind of Pokemon she got him for this special holiday. And needless to say, he was surprised at what she fished up for him.

"No way…" Ash said as he looked at the Pokemon that was captured for his gift for Valentine's Day, "Is that a shiny Luvdisc?!"

Misty smiled, happy that Ash loved the golden fish Pokemon. "Yes, it is!" she said, "And I caught myself a regular one!"

* * *

_After fishing up several Pokemon and not catching a single one, Misty was defeated. She sighed and got ready to pack her things up for the day when she saw two Pokemon jump out of the river. One of them was pink, while the other one was golden. They were both shaped like hearts. Misty recognized them instantly as Luvdisc, as her sister Daisy and her boyfriend Tracey each have one. Misty also knew that Luvdisc was the Rendezvous Pokemon, and they were symbols of love. It is said if two trainers each own a Luvdisc, they were destined to fall in love together. And Misty couldn't prove that to be false. After all, she expects wedding bells in the future for Daisy and Tracey. Then, it hit Misty! She should catch the Luvdisc and give one of them to Ash for Valentine's day! She followed the Luvdisc upstream until they noticed her and swam to her._

_"Hello," Misty said to the pair of Pokemon, "How are you doing?"_

_The Luvdisc stopped swimming and went towards Misty. They smiled as the golden one asked what she wanted._

_"You see," Misty said, "I need to find a gift for my boyfriend for Valentine's day, and I was wondering if I could capture you two and give one of you to him."_

_The pink one nodded and looked at the golden one to see if he approved as well. He did, and they smiled, "Of course, we will join you, Misty."_

_"That's great!" Misty said as she pulled out a pair of Pokeballs. Each Luvdisc went into one, and Misty smiled a huge smile. She has finally found the perfect gift for Ash!_

* * *

"And that is how I caught you a Luvdisc, Ash!" Misty said with a wide smile on her face.

"Wow…" Ash said as he looked at his new golden fish Pokemon, "Thank you, Misty!" He then threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Misty smiled before she returned the hug. The two Pokemon that Misty captured the day before smiled, happy to see their trainers so delighted to be together.

"So," the pink fish asked the girl with carrot-colored hair, "When can we expect wedding bells for you two?"

Ash and Misty blushed. "Very soon," Ash said, "Very, very soon, in fact!"

"As in how soon?" the shiny Pokemon asked his new trainer.

The black-haired boy smiled before telling Misty that he has one more gift for her tonight. Misty asked what it was. Ash didn't say anything to his girlfriend. Instead, he just got down on his knees and pulled out a box with a single wedding ring on it. "Misty Kasumi Waterflower, will you marry me?!"

Misty smiled. "OF COURSE I WILL, ASH!" She yelled before pulling him into a kiss. Ash smiled as he returned it. Their new Pokemon smiled as well, happy to see the Pokedex entry they were given come true in front of them.

* * *

**And that wraps up my Valentine's day 2020 chapters, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the gift that Misty gave Ash. I know that I would love a Luvdisc from my girlfriend if I had one. I don't' care if it is a crappy Pokemon. As long it shows me she loves me, I am okay with it. Anyways, the question to the chapter is, what is the best gift you ever got? It can be from anyone for any occasion. My answer would be the two original GameBoys with Pokemon Red and Blue and a link cable for Christmas 2014. Anyways, I will see you all next time, hope you had a happy Valentine's Day, and dare to Pokeship!**


	14. Find the Mouth

**WARNING: The following chapter contains scenes of graphic stupidity of four trainers and lifelong friends who compete to embarrass each other… **(1)

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the fourteenth part of my 151-week endeavor to give you a story related to my favorite ship of them all! And in case you couldn't guess by the first sentence, this week's Pokeshipping story will be inspired by the hit truTV show Impractical Jokers! After all, I have been in a Joker's mood since the 0th20 episode **(2) **aired last week, and the movie is coming out the day before this gets released! Anyways, this AU will have Ash and three of his friends as comedians on a hit TV show taping a challenge. And of course, Ash's friends will try and interfere with Ash's PERSONAL life during the trial in true Impractical Jokers fashion. How will they do this? Well, you have to read this and find out for yourself, mustache! Anyways, let's go!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the Viridian City Mall Food Court, and the perfect day to mess with people. That is if your name is Ash, Gary, Brock, or Tracey. These four friends since childhood have made a career out of pranking the unsuspecting public and embarrassing themselves on TV the process. Malls were their favorite places to do their work, as it was usually crowded, which meant that they could blend in easily. And today was no different, perfect for their challenge today.

"Today we are at the food court of Viridian City Mall," Gary said as they started to tape the challenge, "Trying to find strangers and kiss them."

"The other three will describe the person we have to kiss," Tracey said, "And the goal is to kiss them before they leave."

"If you cannot kiss the correct person that is described to you, you lose!" **(3)** Ash said.

"I am certainly ready to kiss people!" Brock said as attempts to kiss Tracey on the cheek, only to be slapped away by him. This caused Gary and Ash to laugh. **(4)**

* * *

Pretty soon, It was Ash's turn to try and kiss someone. He was wearing a hat that had his Tweeter handle on it, At AshK151. **(5)** He had a bright smile on his face as he walked out onto the floor of the food court, ready to tackle whatever the other three threw his way. After all, if you refuse, you lose. And whoever has the most losses at the end of the episode must suffer a punishment that makes him feel uncomfortable, terrified, disgusted, hurt, or two or more of the above. (**6)** And Ash did NOT want to lose.

"Hey Ash," Gary said as Ash started the challenge.

"Yeah, Gary?" Ash said to him via his earpiece.

"How do you think your girlfriend will react to you kissing another woman on the show?" Tracey asked.

"Uh," Ash said, sweating. Every Thursday night after filming a challenge or punishment for the show, he would go home and invite his girlfriend Misty to watch the most recent episode with him. And she enjoyed the shenanigans that he, Gary, Brock, and Tracey get into (for the most part).

"And how will she react if she catches you in the act?" Brock asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh no," Ash said, starting to sweat, "Please don't tell me that you invited Misty to the set of the show today…"

"They won't," Ash heard a familiar voice say through his earpiece, "But I will!"

Ash paled, "Oh no…" Ash said as he started to sweat like a madman. "Guys," he said to his friends, "I will never forgive you!" **(6)**

Gary, Brock, and Tracey just laughed their asses off and told Ash what the woman he was supposed to kiss looks like. Ash nodded along, but while he was listening, he imagined what would happen to his relationship with Misty if he did so…

* * *

_In Ash's vision, he awoke to find himself tied down to a board and gagged. **(7)**_

_"Ha, ha, hilarious guys!" Ash said through the cloth that was trying to silence him. However, little did he know, the guys did not set this up for him. Instead, it was someone entirely different._

_"Well, well, well," a familiar voice said to Ash. Ash looked up and paled at the sight of who it was. It was Misty! She was not wearing any clothes on her body except for a bra and a pair of panties. In her hand was a mallet, and she looked like she was ready to beat Ash with it!_

_"Listen, it was just a joke, and…" Ash never got the opportunity to finish that sentence, as Misty used the mallet to hit him in the chest. Ash moaned in pain as she hit him more and more in different areas of his body. Ash cried in pain as she hit him in the chest again. The mallet broke after that hit, so Misty threw it away. **(8)**_

_"Hand me another one!" Misty shouted as she was thrown a second mallet, "Maybe this will teach you to respect loyalty!" She then hit Ash in the privates. Hard. Ash moaned in pain as she got ready for the final blow. The blow to his head._

_"No!" Ash said, "Wait! I am sorry! I will never kiss anyone other than you ever again! Not even for the show!" He braced himself for the hit that would mess up his face…_

* * *

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tracey yelled through the mic that was hooked up to Ash's earpiece, "We don't have all day!"

Ash snapped out of his fantasy and looked for the girl. According to the guys, she was a blond girl in a hat. That was pretty easy, as there was only one person in the whole food court who matched the description. So he went up to her and sat next to her. He looked up at her and recognized her immediately. He then looked at the camera, "Please do NOT tell me you flew Serena Yvonne all the way from Kalos just for me to kiss her on national TV!"

His three friends just laughed. "For those at home who don't know, this is Serena Yvonne, a girl that Ash and I have met while we were seven! You might remember her from our Kalos episode…"

* * *

_Ash, Gary, Brock, and Tracey were out in Lumious City, Kalos, to film a special episode there for a week. **(9)** They were currently filming a challenge at a fancy restaurant. After all, this IS Kalos, and if you know should know the region for a single thing only, its food. The challenge was to do and say what the other guys tell you to do, and if you refuse, you lose. Brock, Tracey, and Gary did their turns without a hitch, with the only loss coming from Tracey, who declined to put a dirty fork up his nose. **(10)** Now it was time for Ash to do his turn… However, he has a surprise up his sleeve for his three friends…_

_"Guys, I am not doing this challenge!" he told his friends._

_"So, you are taking a loss?" Brock asked._

_"No. That's not what I meant…" Ash said before looking at Gary. "Gary, do you remember Serena from summer camp when we were seven?"_

_"Yeah," Gary asked, "Why?"_

_"Well…" Ash said as he looked up. A woman with short honey-blond hair, blue eyes, an impressive bust walked to where they were filming. Earlier that day, Ash ran into her while en route to the challenge. By pure coincidence, she was planning on having lunch at the same place they were planning on pranking the public that day._

_"I am planning on taking his place in your guys' shenanigans today!" Serena said as she smiled and shook the hands of each one._

_"That's great," Tracey said to the two, "But you know if SHE refuses, you lose the challenge, Ash?"_

_Ash nods, "I know that, but it will be worth it." He smiled, hoping that his gambit would pay off for him to take a W without doing anything himself in this challenge… **(11)**_

* * *

"And Serena ended up doing everything we told her to do, and she became a part of our show's lore!" Tracey said as the camera panned back at Ash, who was red. From anger or embarrassment, he really didn't know. It was most likely from both.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Ash said, looking at the camera, flipping them the Pidgey. Ash sat down in front of the two girls. He looked at both of them for a long while. Ash knew what would happen to him if he went through with what his friends wanted. Right now, he wanted three new friends. Friends that would not force him to do stupid things on TV. Friends that would not but into his relationship with Misty. Friends that would not make him do embarrassing punishments if he lost one too many challenges.

"You know what happens if you kiss her, right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah..." Ash said in a deadpan voice, "Three men will get their asses kicked by me once filming ends for today!"

Gary, Tracey, and Brock laughed their asses off.

"You have one minute left," Gary said.

"Kiss Serena in one minute, or you lose the challenge!" Brock said.

"Alright," Ash said before he whispers a suggestion into Misty's ear, "How about if I kiss you for a split second before I kiss her?"

Misty nods, "Yeah, that's a good idea!"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you," Tracey said, "If you kiss Misty before you kiss Serena, you lose this challenge as well!" He grinned the shittiest grin in the history of shit-eating smiles.

Ash growled in frustration, knowing that his friends were the shittiest ones in the world and were forcing him to kiss Serena over Misty.

"Oh, and you will also receive an L if you kiss Serena and then kiss Misty while the challenge is still filming!" Brock said.

Ash groaned. "Well then," he said, I guess I have no choice. He then leaned into Serena, knowing he was making an impossible choice. Take the L for the challenge, or have the possibility of his relationship with his girlfriend ending. After all, If he took the L, there was no telling what his punishment would be if he ended up the big loser of the episode they are filming. Maybe he will have his eyebrows shaved off. **(12)** Perhaps he will be forced to ruined children's artwork. **(13)** Will his prized Pokemon collection be destroyed in front of his eyes? **(14)** Will he have to help give birth to a baby? (**15)** Put someone else's toe in his mouth? **(16)** There was no telling.

"Ten seconds before you have to kiss her!" Gary said as his friend grew closer and closer to touching. Their mouths were about five centimeters apart when Ash suddenly stopped, went away from Serena, and kissed Misty on the lips instead! **(17)**

"OH!" the other three said, "YOU GOT THE L!"

"I know I did!" Ash said, "And you will not interfere with my love life on this show ever again!" He then told his friends to suck it, **(18)** as he would NEVER betray his love for Misty on the show.

"Alright, we get it!" Tracey said, "Take the L!"

Ash smiled. This loss was the one he deserved the most on the show. "You wouldn't have whacked me in the nuts if I decided to take the L, right, Misty?"

"No," she said, "I would have been unhappy with you if you kissed Serena, but not THAT unhappy."

Ash sighed in relief as he kissed her. The man then headed to see his friends and film another one of their turns. Hopefully, one of them will also lose the challenge, so he has a fifty-fifty shot of losing the episode all together…

* * *

**And that wraps up the fourteenth story in 151 Pokeshipping Stories! Now, I know that not all of you are Joker's fans, so here some information to tell you guys some of the references to the show I was making:**

**One: This is based on the warning given before the start of every Impractical Jokers episode**

**Two: At the beginning of the 200th episode, the Jokers had to scramble back once their six seconds where they could show the Hollywood Sign started. And they ended up out of order, obviously.**

**Three: Before every challenge, the Jokers state it and say if you cannot do the objective (usually do or say what you are told), you lose!**

**Four: After that is said, one of them does or says something which makes the other three laugh**

**Five: That is inspired by the hat that Q wore during the hat shop challenge in the Season Six Episode "Crickets."**

**Six: At the end of the episode, the Joker, with the most losses, must go through a mandatory punishment. They are usually the best part of the show.**

**Seven: For two punishments, the losing Joker was tied down to a board for the punishments. Unlike what Ash goes through, they were covered in things they hate. It went poorly, obviously**

**Eight: Misty hitting Ash with a mallet was inspired by when Murr was a human pinata and whacked by Joe's brother in law. (The bat broke during the beating, just like Misty's mallet.)**

**Nine: The Jokers have been to many places outside of their usual New York City to film episodes. They filmed Texas, Miami, New Orleans, Orlando, Hollywood, Los Angeles, and London.**

**Ten: However, the challenge the flashback is based on happened closer to their home, at the iconic but unfortunately now closed Carnegie Deli.**

**Eleven: The most well-known part of that challenge was Joey Fatone (who happened to be visiting the same day) taking over for Q when his turn came. No wonder fans call him the fifth Joker.**

**Twelve-Sixteen: These are all punishments the jokers had to go through one time or another during the show's run.**

**Seventeen: This whole section (and even the title) was inspired mainly by a challenge in the season 4 episode, "The Dream Crusher." This moment is why I chose to use this as a blueprint for a Pokeshipping story.**

**Eighteen: This came from one of the most iconic punishments when Joe had to dress up like a superhero and tell everyone not from Staten Island to suck it!**

**Yeah. And that's it. The question of the day is what is your favorite TV Show (other than Pokemon, of course) Mine is Impractical Jokers, as you saw. I will see you next time, make sure you have good friends, and dare to Pokeship!**


	15. A Friendly Battle

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the one-tenth mark of this mega story marathon! And boy is today a treat for you, as today is a perfect day for a new chapter! First, Wednesday was Ash Wednesday, when people across the world celebrate our favorite trainer. Second, Thursday was Pokemon Day, the day Pokemon was released in 1996! February 27th is also the day of my birth in 2001, so that's nice. (Spoiler, expect a cameo by me in this chapter!) And also, this Saturday is a leap day! Anyways, today's tale will be my first written Pokemon battle since, well, I forgot when. I hope you guys enjoy it! Now let's get going!**

* * *

**Oh, before I continue, this chapter contains spoilers for the Pokemon Ash has in Pocket Monsters 2019.**

* * *

It was February 27th, 2020, in the Kanto Region. And it was an important day if you were a Pokemon Trainer, as today was an important holiday for them. Today would have been the 151st birthday of Soshisha Satoshi, the founder of the Pokemon League. The son of a rich and powerful family, Satoshi, was a massive fan of Pokemon and battling with them. So one day, while he was 20 years old, he thought it would be a good idea to give 100,000 Yen to the most powerful trainer in his home region of Kanto. Many people, male and female, rich and poor, native and foreign, competed for the grand prize. And the rest you can say is history. Soshisha Satoshi became the first commissioner of the Pokemon Leauge, a position he held until his death in 1930.

Anyways, celebrations were happening across Kanto today. Many schools and businesses across Kanto closed for the day. Parades were held in major cities. And all eight of the gym leaders were holding exhibition matches against other prominent trainers. This story is focused on one such game.

* * *

Thirty thousand people were packed into Cerulean City's Gym to attend the exclusive Founder's Day matchup. On one side was the gym leader. The Tomboyish Mermaid and master of Water-type Pokemon, Misty Waterflower. On the other, a long time friend of hers and the first-ever champion of the Alola region, Ash Ketchum. The stadium was packed full of fans of Ash and Misty, who were very happy to see them battle.

"LET'S GO!" one fan shouted. He was wearing a green hockey jersey with the letter N on it, and he was holding up a sign that had two sides to it. One had "Let's Go, Ash!" The other had "Let's Go, Misty!" He was such a fan of both trainers, he didn't know who to root for in this battle. After all, it was a meaningless match. It will go into neither's win or loss column. Despite the high attendance, expectations for the game were low.

Pretty soon, both trainers took their sides on the battlefield as the ref explained the rules. "This will be a three-on-three exhibition match between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City! Neither trainer will be allowed to switch Pokemon at any time during the match except for when they faint. Whoever has Pokemon still standing by the end will be the winner! Ash, Misty, choose your Pokemon!"

"Alright!" Misty said, "And Ash, I am ready to take you on!" She sent out her first Pokemon, her Gyarados.

"So am I!" Ash said, "And thank you for choosing me to face off against you for your Founder's Day match!" He sent out his Dragonite. The two powerful Pokemon looked at each other and roared at one another.

"Gyarados, start this battle off with an Ice Fang!" Misty shouted to her water-and-flying type Pokemon.

"Counter with a Thunder Punch!" Ash told his Dragonite. The two draconic Pokemon roared as Gyarados slithered up to Dragonite and bit one of her wings. The dragon Pokemon roared in pain as it instantly began to freeze up. She managed to get Gyarados off of her and punched him in the face! The voltage from the punch left Gyaros paralyzed, but he was still able to fight against Ash's Pokemon.

"Dragonite," Ash said to his Pokemon, "Use Dragon Rage!"

"You too, Gyarados!" Misty told the atrocious Pokemon.

"Roar!" roared Gyarados as he breathed purple energy in the direction of his opponent. Dragonite countered with similar purple power, and the two collided in an explosion. It did a lot to both Pokemon. Well, technically, it did 40 damage exactly to both Pokemon, but since they were at low HP from the previous attacks anyways, it was a lot.

"HYPER BEAM!" the two trainers shouted to their Pokemon at the same time. The blue Pokemon glared at the orange one before they both fired their attacks at one another. An even bigger explosion of light followed, and when it eventually faded, both Pokemon were knocked out from exhaustion.

"BOTH POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE!" the referee declared, "Ash, Misty, please send out your send Pokemon!"

Ash and Misty nod before looking at what Pokemon they could use. Ash had his mother's Mr. Mime, Mimey, which she lent to him during his revisit to Hoenn with Gou, and he decided that he would be a good Pokemon to use.

"Okay, Mimey!" Ash said, "I choose you!" He threw the Pokeball containing him onto the battlefield, and the psychic-and-fairy-type mime Pokemon popped out of his ball, ready for another battle.

Misty praised Gyarados for the effort that he put in for the round and returned him. She then decided that the best Pokemon to use now was her Starmie. She looked at the Pokeball containing one of her strongest Pokemon and nods.

"Alright, Starmie!" she said, "Let's go!" She then sent the blue seastar of its Pokeball, and the water-and-psychic dual-type Pokemon landed in the pool. It looked up and saw that Mr. Mime ready for a battle.

"Alright, Starmie, start this battle off with a Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted. Starmie obeyed and fired a massive jet of water at Mimey.

"Send it right back with a Reflect!" Ash shouted as Mimey put up a barrier. The stream of water hit the wall and came right back at Starmie, but fortunately for Misty, Starmie

"Good job," Misty said, "Now use Thunderbolt!"

Starmie spun and used the electric type attack on Mr. Mime. Mimey got hit and fell down, but got back up and waited for another order from his trainer.

"Psychic!" Ash shouted. Mimey used his Psychic powers to lift Starmie into the air. He then spun the water-type around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around and around before splashing the Pokemon back into the pool. Starmie then glared at Mimey while it waited for its trainer to give another order to it.

"Alright, Starmie," Misty said to her Pokemon, "Use Shadow Ball on Mr. Mime!"

"Mimey, counter with your own Shadow Ball!" Ash shouted as both of the Pokemon on the battlefield began to form ghostly purple energy in their hands. When both balls got to their maximum possible size, the two Pokemon chucked the Shadow Balls at each other. As they slowly made their way to the other Pokemon, they collided into each other and caused an explosion. Ash and Misty both told their Pokemon to brace themselves as they were surrounded by the Shadow Ball explosion. After a long moment, the smoke cleared to reveal both Pokemon were on their last legs.

"Come on, Mimey!" Ash said to his Pokemon.

"Come on, Starmie!" Misty said to her Pokemon. There was a long standoff between the Pokemon, both wanting to win the battle for their trainers. Eventually, both Pokemon had no choice but to give in to their tiredness, and they both fainted at the same time.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee declared, "Ash, Misty, please send out your final Pokemon!"

"Alright," Ash said, "You know who I am saving for last, right, Misty?"

"Of course," Misty said, "And I am going to be using a Pokemon that I recently captured."

"Who might that be?" Ash asked her.

Misty smiled before pulling out a Pokeball and throwing it onto the battlefield, shouting, "VAPOREON, LET'S DO THIS!"

Out of the Pokeball came a blue fox-like Pokemon with a mermaid tail.

"VAY!" Vaporeon cried out as she showed herself to the crowd. Ash gasped.

"Well, this should be easy for my final Pokemon!" Ash said to his first (human) friend that he made. He then looked up to the Pokemon perched on his shoulder and asked if he was ready to battle.

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Ash took that as a yes.

"Alright then," Ash said, "PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as he was thrown onto one of the platforms that were in the pool and looked at Vaporeon, who was on the other one.

"The third and final round of this exhibition match between Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower will start with Ash getting the first move! Let the battle begin!"

"Alright then," Ash said, "Pikachu, use your Thunderbolt attack!"

His best friend nodded before unleashing electricity from his cheeks in the direction of Vaporeon, hoping to do significant damage to her!

"Vaporeon!" Misty told her Pokemon, "Use Aurora Beam to stop those Thunderbolts from coming your way!"

"Vay!" Vaporeon said as she fired rainbow-colored beams towards Pikachu's attacks, stopping them dead in their tracks and making the attack useless.

"Now, use Surf to make him go swimming!" Misty said to her Pokemon. Vaporeon smiled and formed water from under her body. She then sent it towards the electric mouse.

"Use Iron Tail to prevent damage, Pikachu!" Ash requested to his Pokemon. Pikachu nodded before jumping high into the air. He then slammed down on the waves, causing them to part. They went straight to the front rows of the audience. But they did not mind getting a little wet as they were hungry for a good battle. And a good fight was what they were getting right now…

The Bubble Jet and Mouse Pokemon continued to exchange blows with each other, wanting to take the other one down. Soon, they were both at low HP. Both trainers wished to win the battle badly. So they went with moves that would ensure that their precious Pokemon would not get hurt.

"ATTRACT!" Both trainers shouted at the same time before realizing what the other had said, "Wait… WHAT?!"

It was too late for the trainers, though, and both Pikachu and Vaporeon started to use the move to infatuate the other. And it worked. A little too well…

"Vaporeon…" Pikachu said in Pokespeak as he moved towards the water-type Eeveelution.

"Pikachu…" Vaporeon said, also in Pokespeak, as she moved towards the electric-type mouse. Then the two began to kiss one another. Several people in the crowd awed in cuteness at the scene, but many people jeered.

"Looks like neither Pokemon wants to battle!" the referee declared, "So that means this exhibition match is a draw!"

Ash and Misty just nodded as their Pokemon snuggled each other. They decided not to intervene as they looked happy together. Instead, the two trainers just walked up to one another and smiled.

"That was a fun match," Ash said.

"Yeah, it was," Misty said, "We should do this more often…"

"Rematch next Founder's Day?" Ash asked Misty.

"Of course," Misty said as she blushed, "I would love to have you in the gym to face me again!"

Ash smiles as he blushes as well. "Great!" he said, "And I have one more thing I want to tell you, Misty…"

"What is it, Ash?" she asked.

"Well, for the longest time…" he said, "I have had feelings for you, and I hope you share them…"

Misty was silent for a full minute before saying, "Of course, Ash!" She then leans into Ash and kisses him on the lips. Everyone smiled as they started to snap pictures of the two trainers kissing one another. Ash nor Misty paid any attention to what was going on. The battle that just happened might have been meaningless, but for Ash and Misty, this is the most critical battle in their relationship…

* * *

**And that is it for my Pokemon Day, Ash Wednesday, my birthday, and Leap Day 2020 special! Now, as today's chapter was about a battle, today's question of the section will be about Pokemon fighting as well. And that question is, what is your favorite Pokemon battle? It can be from the show, the games, the manga, anything! As long as it happened in the world of Pokemon, it is fair game! Anyways, the story I have planned for next week will be a downer, so be sure to pack your tissues. But I am sure you are all prepared! I will see you all next time, Happy Pokeshipping Day 2020, and dare to Pokeship!**


	16. One Million Tears Flow By

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the sixteenth part of the greatest Pokeshipping story marathon in terms of the sheer length of it! Now, today's chapter is going to be a sad one, as it will revolve around Ash's death in the first movie. (Yeah, I am in a Mewtwo mood this week. I captured a Mewtwo in Pokemon Go on Leap Day, making it the 151st and final Kanto Pokemon in my Pokedex in that game. I also watched Mewtwo Strikes Back: Evolution. And let me tell you: this is the worst Pokemon movie ever! No, scratch that. Worst movie ever conceived period. The Pokemon Company clearly never learned its lesson on remaking fabulous classic material. And that is never to do it! First, they decided to exclude Misty from a movie based on her own season in M20. Then, they remade "The Power of One," which is the anime equivalent of Citizen Kane in M21. And now this?! A 3D shot for shot remake of the first film, a film that defined my childhood, for M22?! It's going to be a long time before I watch another Pokemon film again!) Now, where was I? Oh yeah, in this AU, Ash wasn't revived like he was in the original. It will center around Misty visiting his grave a year after he died. Anyways, I hope you got your tissues ready! Let's get going with Part 16!**

* * *

It was November 6th, and the weather outside was overcast. Most people who lived in the town were inside for the day, but that was not the case for a redhead girl who was making a visit to the town's cemetery. One year ago today, she lost her best friend in the world when he got hit by an attack from a legendary Pokemon. The last thing she told him before he died was that he shouldn't get in the way of the attack, but he said it would be for the best. And his sacrifice paid off, as the fighting between the original Pokemon and clones stopped, but at what cost? There were tears from everyone who witnessed the death, human, clone, and Pokemon alike, but nothing could be done to save the boy. She has fallen into a deep depression since that day she watched her best friend be taken away from her. She never even got to tell him how she truly felt about him! She walked towards his grave with a depressed look on her face and saw a Pikachu looking at the cemetery. The Cerulean resident knew this Pikachu, as he was the first Pokemon her friend ever befriended.

"Hello," the girl said to the little electric mouse.

Pikachu looked up at her, confused. What brings her over to Pallet Town? But when he saw the sad look on her face, he knew why. Aside from his trainer, this girl was the human he was closest to. He gave a slight smile. "Pika, Chukapi," the Pikachu said to her.

Misty picked the mouse Pokemon up and hugged him, "Here to morn Ash as well?"

Pikachu nods. Many people and Pokemon witnessed Ash's death. His Pikachu took was the one who the worst. Ever since the funeral, he has rarely left his fallen friend's graveside. His fur was starting to fall out, what remained was turning brown from being outside for so long. He lost a lot of weight because he refused to eat much, and his ordinarily cute brown and black eyes have become red and grey from crying so much. While the rest of Ash's Pokemon found new trainers (his Squirtle and Krabby going to Misty), he refused to let anyone catch him. For Pikachu, Ash was his trainer, and always will be. No matter if he was six feet under the ground.

"Well," Misty said, "I brought this just in case I ran into you here…" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of Pikachu's favorite food: ketchup. Pikachu smiled for the first time in a year and opened the bottle before sucking the ketchup out of it.

"Pichu," Pikachu said as he continued to drink it. Misty smiled before looking at Ash's grave and reading what was written on it.

"Here lies Ashton Satoshi Ketchum: Great son, trainer, and friend. Born May 22nd, 1986. Died November 6th, 1998. Aged 12 Years, 5 months, and 15 days."

Misty felt tears roll down her eyes as she recited a poem that was sung at the funeral of her parents when they died while she was only six. The mood she felt the same feeling then as she did now.

"How will I start tomorrow without you here?

Whose heart will guide mine when all the answers disappear?

Is it too late, or are you too far gone to stay?

Best friends forever should never have to go away!

What will I do? You know that I am only half without you,

How will I make it through?

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way!

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me someday, somehow, someway!

If my tears could bring you back to me!"

Pikachu looked at Misty, confused. "Pikachu Pikachu Pikachu?" he asked the girl with tangerine hair.

"Oh," Misty said, "It is a song that was sung at the funeral of my parents…"

Pikachu looked up at her, confused about how they could have died.

"It's a long story," Misty said, "But I will never forget how I felt the day that I found out the news…"

* * *

_Misty was swimming in the pool with some of her sister's Pokemon. Her sisters were bating in the sun that was shining through the glass above the water. It was a relaxing day. Their parents left them alone as they were out on their sailboat, The Shiny Vaporeon, for a private cruise together. They said they would be back in three hours, but it has been three hours already. But as the Wateflower girls were too busy relaxing in and by the pool, they did not care. However, the calm would soon be interrupted, and their lives would never be the same again…_

_There was a knock on the door. Daisy, who was reclining with her sunglasses on, looked up. "Misty, can you, like, go and answer the door for us?"_

_Misty sighed, "I will be right back, Seel." Misty said to the white sea lion that belonged to her oldest sister._

_"Seel!" Seel said as Misty got out of the pool and covered herself with a towel. She made her way to the front door of the gym to see Officer Jenny standing in the doorway. Misty gasped and threw her hands into the air._

_"Officer Jenny, I did not do anything that is against the law, I swear! Please don't arrest me!" Misty pleaded to the blue-haired police officer._

_"It's not that, Misty," she said._

_Misty gasped, confused. If no crime was committed, then why was she coming to the Waterflower house slash Cerulean City gym? "What is it?" the six-year-old asked the woman._

_Officer Jenny stood there for a full minute, not sure how to address the situation to a girl who wasn't old enough to begin her Pokemon career yet. But eventually, she took a deep breath and said, "Your mommy and daddy, they are gone…"_

_Misty looked at her and nodded, "Of course they are! They said they would be back three hours ago! They will come back, I am sure of it!"_

_"No, Misty," Jenny said, "I don't mean gone as in not present, I mean gone as in dead… Your mother and father… they are not coming back."_

_Misty gasped, trying to comprehend what the cop said to her for a minute before gulping and running off to her bedroom to cry._

* * *

"I cried for the rest of the day, and it took me a long time to recover," Misty told Pikachu, "But not as long as recovering from Ash's death…" She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she continued reciting the song that was sung at the final farewell of her parents.

"I will cry you a whole ocean if you sail on home again.

The waves of emotion will carry you back, I know they can.

Simply let your love guide you, and your heart will chart the course,

Pretty soon, you will be drifting back into the arms of your true north!

Look into my eyes, and you will see that one million tears have flown by,

And they are still not yet dry! (and they never will be)

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way!

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me someday, somehow, someway!

If my tears could bring you back to me!"

By now, the rain was starting to come down really hard as the girl and mouse continued to cry over the loss of their best friend. It might have been a year ago, but seeing the only trainer he had ever known turn to stone by Mewtwo's attack still hurt the weak electric Pokemon very much. It was the same case for Misty. Soon, it was raining so hard that the tears careening down the sides of their faces were becoming indistinguishable from rain. It was as if the weather above Pallet Town was crying alongside the two. It was if as if they mourn the loss of one of their brightest lights that were extinguished way too soon, too. Misty and Pikachu had so many questions they wanted to ask. But there was only one that could come out of their mouths: "Why?" Misty sung the penultimate verse of the melody that was a part of the goodbye of her parents.

"I would hop on an airplane, so I can see you in heaven,

If I could see you again, it will end this great depression!

Just for a moment, I would be happy to again see you,

And even more comfortable if I have a chance to free you!

Without you here I don't think that I will be able to get by,

But I will undoubtedly try…

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way!

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me someday, somehow, someway!

If my tears could bring you back to me!"

* * *

As the tears seeped into the ground, they reached the petrified body of Ash, who was deep inside of the earth. Unknown to everyone, he was not dead. He was still 100 percent conscious, but he could not move, talk, or do anything. But he could certainly feel what was going on around him. Wet drops were landing on his skin. He assumed they were raindrops. But after thinking about it longer, he realized they weren't raindrops, but teardrops!

"What is going on?" Ash thought to himself, wondering who was visiting his grave. Just then, he heard another voice in his head.

"Hello, my chosen…" It was a genderless and ageless voice, but a fatherly one as well.

"Who is this?" Ash asked, "Who are you, where are you, and why and how are you talking to me?!"

"This is Arceus," the other voice said to the petrified trainer.

"Arceus?" Ash asked, "As in THE Arceus?"

"Yes," Arceus said, "And I came here for a special reason…"

"What is that reason?" Ash asked the god of all Pokemon.

"I think it is time for you to get another chance of life," Arceus said, "After all, two of your friends missed you deeply…"

"But, I am already dead!" Ash explained, "And dead people cannot be brought back to life!"

"But here is something that you forgot, young one," Arceus said, "I have ultimate power over all of the universe, and that includes who lives and who dies and when they do so…"

"Alright then," Ash said, "Bring me back to life."

"Very well then…." There was a flash of bright light as Arceus started the revival process…

* * *

A bolt of lightning went across the dark sky as Misty and Pikachu continued to cry. But even though it would be harmful to be out during a thunderstorm, the two were not ready to leave Ash's grave yet. After all, Misty still had one final verse of the song to sing before it was done.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!

I will hold you really close and will shout those words

That I have only whispered before!

For one more chance for one last dance,

There is absolutely nothing that I will not endure!

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way!

What I would do, what I would give if you

Returned to me someday, somehow, someway!

If my tears could bring you back to me!"

Misty wiped the last of her tears off of her face.

"Ready to go, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded, "Pika!" he said as they got up and took a final look at the grave before leaving it behind. However, as they were walking out of the cemetery, a bolt of lightning appeared right in front of them! Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms as their eyesight returned to normal. And they saw the last person they expected standing in front of them. That person was none other than Ashton Satoshi Ketchum himself.

"ASH?!" Misty exclaimed, "IS THAT YOU, ALIVE?!"

"Yes," Ash said with a smile on his face.

Misty gasped as tears developed in her eyes. But these were not sad tears. No, these were HAPPY tears! She rubbed them out of her eyes and pinched herself to see if it was a dream or not. She felt it, and Ash was standing right in front of her!

"I don't believe it!" Misty said.

"Me neither Mist." Ash said, "I would have never guessed that Arceus would allow me to come back to life to see you again!

"Oh, Ash!" Misty said, "I have three words I had meant to say to you before you died!"

"And what might they be?" Ash asked.

"I LOVE YOU!" Misty said as the two pulled into their first kiss. Misty was happy to have her best friend back. And Ash was delighted to be with her back in the living world.

* * *

**And that is part 16 completed! I am sorry for bumming you guys out with this chapter. But I will promise. The next one will be a lot funnier than this one! Anyways, the question of the day is whose death is the most impactful to your life? For me, the answer is Grandma Northstar, who died of breast cancer in October of 2015. She was the one who prayed for my safety the most. She was also one who hosted all of the parties on my dad's side of the family. And she helped care for me when I was little. I am eternally grateful for all of that. I miss you, Grandma Northstar! I miss you dearly! If only tears could bring you back to me, I would give you anything! Anyways, I will see you all next time, don't take the ones you hold close for granted, and dare to Pokeship!**


	17. Trapped at the Top

**Hello, and welcome to part seven plus ten of my fifteen times ten and then add on a one-part story adventure! Now, this chapter will be a shorter one because, as of the day this chapter comes out to you fanfiction readers, I will not be home. I will be on vacation with my family, and it will cover two Saturdays, this one and the next one. Anyways, this section is inspired by an event that happened to me during one of my other vacations, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let's get going with Story 18!**

* * *

Ash Ketchum and his friend Misty Waterflower smiled as they boarded their gondola of a Ferris Wheel at Kanto's Whimseyland. You see, Ash has recently won top place in the Indigo League. And part of his prize was an all-expenses-paid trip to the major theme park with one guest of his choosing. Naturally, he went with the person who helped him on his first journey, and his secret crush, Misty. It would be her first trip to Kanto's Whimsyland, so of course, she happily agreed to go with Ash! Who knows? Maybe she would tell him how she felt sometime during the trip.

"Ready to get a good view of the whole park?" Ash asked his friend from Cerulean City.

"Yeah!" Misty said with a smile as they got onto the gondola.

"Please remain seated with your feet on the floor," the park employee operating the ride said to Ash and Misty as they boarded. Ash and Misty simply nodded as they got onto the Ferris Wheel, both with smiling faces. It then started to move as the gondola moved higher into the air, making routine stops to allow passengers to disembark and board. Ash and Misty did not mind this, however, as they would continue to get great views of the park for longer. Pretty soon, the ride stopped while they were at the highest point the trip went, which was 100 meters.

"Well," Ash said, "While the ride operators allow more people to get on, how about we take in the best view?"

"Yeah," Misty said, "That sounds like a good idea." They then got up (against the wishes of the operators) and took pictures of the surrounding area on their phones.

"Alright," Misty said, "I think the passengers are already loaded on, so we should probably sit down."

"Yeah," Ash said, "After all, I don't want to get hurt when they start to move again." The two friends then sat back down and waited for the car to start moving again. And waited. And waited. And waited.

"Mind if you see what's going on down there?" Misty asked the trainer with ebony hair sitting across from her after waiting but not moving for a solid five minutes.

Ash nods and sees that nobody was coming onto the Ferris wheel. He was also confused as hell as to what was going on. He could barely hear an announcement that was being made. The operator was holding a megaphone and telling, "The Whimseyland Fun Wheel is experiencing technical difficulties! Thank you for your patience, and we will get the ride back and running soon!"

"Oh, crap!" Ash said as he looked back at Misty, "The ride. It broke down…"

Misty wasn't that scared, though, "Oh well. Rides break down all of the time. All we have to do is wait. It should not take long for us to get moving again…"

* * *

Thiry minutes later, Ash and Misty were still in their gondola, one hundred meters above Kanto's Whimsyland. And they were starting to get bored from being trapped high in the sky for so long. At least they could have gotten an update. What's going on, and when they are coming down from now?! But no. As they were at the highest point, this wheel went, any progress reports on when they would get moving again were challenging to obtain. Too bad, they didn't install speakers on the gondolas so that messages from the ground could reach the top.

"What now?" Misty asked Ash.

"I don't know," Ash said before he looked out of the gondola, "Maybe watch the clouds?"

"Great idea!" Misty said as they looked out into the blue open at what designs they could see in the clouds. "That one over there kind of looks like Togepi." She smiled at the memories of her little baby Pokemon. She sighed, knowing that she has been taking good care of the baby Pokemon in the Mirage Kingdom right now.

Ash nods in agreement, "Yeah, I can see that." He then pointed to another cloud high in the Kanto sky and said that it kinda looked like Pikachu.

"You're right," Misty said, "It does look like Pikachu!"

"I wonder how he and the other Pokemon are doing back in Pallet Town right now?" Ash asked. One of the guidelines set when visiting the theme park for winning the league is that he could not bring any of his Pokemon with. Ash sighed, knowing that they would have enjoyed being with him and Misty. But alas, rules are rules.

"I think they are doing good," Misty said, "I know that the rules say that you can't bring your Pokemon, but that doesn't mean we can't contact them!"

"Great idea!" Ash said before pulling out a phone that his mother gave him before he left for Whimsyland so he could talk with her while traveling. He then punched in her number and waited for her to pick up. Eventually, she did.

"Hello!" Delia said over the phone, "How is your trip with Misty?"

"Good," Ash said.

"Except that we are trapped a hundred meters in the air!" Misty shouted. Delia gasped.

"Sorry about that," Ash apologized, "I forgot to tell you that you are on speaker with us."

Delia recovered from her state of shock and nods, "Okay. Thanks for calling me!"

"Yeah," Ash said, "Is Pikachu with you right now?"

Delia nods and asks her son and his friend for a moment. She then called Pikachu out and said that Ash wanted to talk to him. Pikachu smiled and ran up to Delia.

"Hello!" Pikachu said into the phone, "How is your trip?"

Ash and Misty smiled and talked about everything that they did at Whimseyland from the time they arrived until now.

"Well, I am sorry this ended up happening to you two," Pikachu said, "I hope you get down soon…" He then whispered, "And maybe even confess your true feelings to Misty!"

"What was that, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu just smiled and said, "Nothing!" Before wishing them luck on getting back to the ground.

"Alright," Ash said, "Nice talking to you, buddy! I will see you again in a couple of days!"

"Bye!" Pikachu said as his best friend hung up.

Misty smiled before asking Ash, "Now what to do?"

"We wait." Ash said, "And Misty, there is something I want to tell you. I might as well tell you now as we are trapped one-tenth of a kilometer in the air with nothing to do."

"What might that be, Ash?" Misty asked her best friend, curious, "What do you want to tell me?"

Ash was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked at Misty. "Misty Kasumi Waterflower," he said to the girl that was sitting in front of him. "Ever since you fished me out of that river all of those years ago, I have had a special feeling inside of my heart. It was a feeling that only Arceus high above knows about. A feeling that I have been having to myself towards you since that day. That feeling is love. Misty Waterflower, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Misty was silent for a full minute before smiling the widest grin anyone had ever grinned. "Of course!" She screamed before leaning into the lips of her long time friend. Right now, Misty did not care. She and Ash have been trapped a hectometer in a gondola. Neither did Ash. All that mattered was showing their feelings for each other. The two continued to lock lips for a long time, not even thinking about stopping even as the wheel eventually started to move again.

* * *

**And that just about does it for chapter 17! Again, sorry for the shorter section. I promise the next one will be MUCH longer! Now, the question for this chapter is, what is your favorite theme park memory? Mine is the one this chapter is based on, but I took a few liberties to make it more Pokeship-y! (If you want the full story, please PM me. I will be happy to tell you all about it there once I am done with my trip.) Anyways, I will see you next time, have an excellent spring break, and dare to Pokeship!**


	18. Sickness Called Love RATED M

**Welcome to the eighteenth part of my story marathon, guys. Guess who ended up coming home from vacation early. Yep, me. And for that stupid virus going around! Man, and I that meant that the particular chapter I wrote for you last week amounted to absolutely nothing! So while I am trapped inside quarantining for at two weeks at the bare minimum with very little to do, I might as well vent my frustration at the c-word in a healthy matter. And that means storytelling, of course! Remember, back in December, I wrote a story about Ash having a crush on a fictional character because of something that happened in my personal life? Well, this story is in the same vein as that one. And while we are at it, let's throw in an event that is defining this pandemic by trapping our favorite two characters on a cruise ship cabin. Will they be able to survive on this ship for several days straight with no contact with anyone but each other? Well, you know the only way to find out the answer to that question! Read on this story and discover it for yourself! Now all aboard for chapter eighteen of the 151 Pokeshipping Stories! (Oh, and before we begin, I have only one idea for this chapter to work, so I have to give this chapter the M rating. I made the mistake of not telling you guys about the rating back in February during the Super Bowl Special Chapter, and I will not make the same mistake again!)**

* * *

"Ugh," Ash said as he turned off the TV in his cabin aboard a cruise ship.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked as she walked out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel around her hair to help it dry off.

"The Kanto Pokemon League has been put on hold for two weeks at the minimum after a challenger tested positive for the disease!" Ash said, "Now I have nothing to keep me entertained while we are trapped on this stupid boat for Arceus knows how long! I'm not even sick!"

Misty sighed. You see, after a recent league victory, Ash and Misty decided to have a good time on the Pearl Empress cruise ship. It was just them. There no guests or Pokemon. Just them, and a good time. And they were hyped to have a good time on the trip. They planned on doing it all on the cruise ship. But of course, fate doesn't always have the same plans as your expectations. One of the passengers tested positive for a deadly sickness from the Yunchee region. And fearing more people would be infected, they asked all passengers to stay in their rooms until further notice. That was a full week ago. According to the news, it spread all over. After all of Yunchee practically closed, Unova followed suit, followed by Alola, Galar, and, more recently, the regions of the Former Japanese Empire, which included Kanto.

"You know the world does not revolve around Pokemon battles, right Ash?" Misty asked as she dried her hair.

"Yeah, but if the league is postponed, that means I have absolutely nothing to watch except for the news!" Ash rebutted, "And you know how much I don't want to watch the news right now. I just want the damn pandemic to stay out of our lives forever!"

"I want this epidemic to be over with as much as you do, Ash," Misty said as she sat down next to him on the bed, "But there is nothing that we can do about it at the moment. Plus, I am sure we will find something that is not related to the crisis going on TV."

"But what if we can't?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure we will find something, Ash," Misty said. She turned the TV back on and started to channel surf. News about the outbreak, news about the outbreak, cancelation notice, postponing notice, news about the outbreak…

"Here's something," Misty said after finding a channel that focused on running movies, "I am sure we won't find something about sickness in here!"

"Yeah," Ash said as the movie started. However, Ash was spending less time watching what was on the screen and more time staring at Misty's naked body. When Misty saw what Ash was doing, she blushes.

"Want me to go and put some clothes on?" she asks the black-haired trainer from Pallet Town.

"No," Ash said, "After all, most of our clothes are dirty, and since we cannot leave the cabin to clean them, I want us to save our last set until we can get off this damn boat!"

"Okay then," Misty said as she blushes, "But if I am undressed, how about you strip yourself of your clothes as well?"

Ash gasped at the suggestion that she made, but nods. "Alright," he said as he took off the clothes on his body and showed Misty that he has a massive erection. The Cerulean girl blushes as they watch the movie. It was a movie based on a book that both Ash and Misty enjoyed reading. The novel in question was about a Galarian orphan who finds out he is a wizard and goes to a school to learn magic. Ash discovered the book while waiting in the Pokemon Center one day on his journey, and soon he shared it with his female companion. They both quickly became hooked.

"You know," Ash said, "I have never seen the films before."

"Me neither," Misty said, "I just hope they are interesting,"

* * *

Ash and Misty smiled as they watched the movie. And to their surprise, it was a perfect one! Sure, they ended up changing a bunch of things from the book. But if everything that happened in the books occurred in the movie, there was no point in making a film! And while the book was slightly better than the film, the movie was still enjoyable by itself.

"Wow," Ash said, "I never expected this to be so good!"

"Me neither," Misty said as the credits started to roll. And as the praises of the film moved, they saw a bumper the sequel coming up next.

"Up for watching?" Misty asked.

"Uh…" Ash said as he thought, "Yeah," he said to his female friend, "That would be nice..."

"Great!" Misty said as they got comfortable for the second film. All went well until the third act of the film began. The main character was discussing an important sports match with his team, and Ash, having read the book, knew precisely how it would end up ending for all of them.

"Uh, Misty?" Ash asked the tangerine-haired girl.

"Yeah?" she asked back, "What's wrong?"

"Mind if I take a bath real quick?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Uh," Ash said, "It's just that haven't taken one in over three days, and I am starting to stink!" In reality, he just didn't want to see another cancelation, even if it was in fiction. But Misty bought his lie hook line and stinker.

"Okay," Misty said, "Just don't take too long!"

"I won't!" Ash said as he went into the cabin's bathroom, started to fill the bathtub with lukewarm water, and turn off the lights. After he determined there was enough water in the tub, Ash got in and closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_While Ash was asleep, he had a dream. He was finally arriving home after he got off of the cruise ship Misty already went back to Cerulean so that she could see her sisters. So it was just him as he knocked on the door of his house._

_"Hello?" Ash asked, "Mom? I'm finally home!" There was no response as Ash opened up the door and to see what was going on. He searched the living room and kitchen of the house and saw nothing. He headed upstairs to his mother's bedroom and saw something that both shocked and horrified him! His mother was dead and lying on the couch._

_"No!" Ash said as he attempted to shake his mother awake from what he thought was a slumber. Still, no matter how hard the Pokemon trainer shook her, Delia Ketchum was unresponsive. He was sweating furiously as he saw Pikachu and Mimey standing in the corner of the room._

_"How did she die?!" Ash asked the two Pokemon, hoping the answer was not the c-word. Unfortunately, the c-word (or at least another name for it) was what he got..._

_"Covid-19," Mimey said._

_Ash groaned as his Pikachu points out, "You know, you have come in contact with someone who has come down with the disease…"_

_"Yeah, so?" Ash asked his yellow friend, "What does that mean."_

_"You have to go into quarantine," Mimey said, "For at least two weeks without seeing anyone."_

_"Not even your girlfriend." Pikachu chimed in._

_Ash's cheeks were as red as the electric-type in front of him, both from embarrassment and anger. "One, Misty is not my girlfriend. She is a girl and a friend. And two, I am not going into quarantine!"_

_Just then, the door swung open with two Officer Jennies in protective suits. "Oh, yes, you are! Orders of the Kantonian Prime Minister!" one of them said as they went up to Ash to restrain him._

_Ash struggled, "No! Let me go right now!" He looked to his Pikachu and asked him to shock the police so he could escape._

_"No," Pikachu said._

_"WHAT?!" ASh said as he continued to struggle to stay in his deceased mother's room, "I AM YOUR TRAINER! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO OBEY MY EVERY ORDER! THEY ARE ABSOLUTE! NOW USE YOUR THUNDERSHOCK AND GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"_

_"But according to the PM, if you try to resist being put into quarantine, you could get in serious trouble." Pikachu explains, "And ordering your Pokemon to attack will get us both in trouble."_

_"Why are you doing the minister's words over mine?!" Ash asked as he put his feet on the doorway so that he couldn't be taken away, "I am the champion of two regions and the most popular trainer in the world! He is just a nobody who doesn't know a thing compared to me!"_

_The officers didn't listen. They started to pull harder and harder, as Ash shouted. "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE WITH NONE OF MY LOVED ONES AROUND TO SAY A PROPER GOODBYE TO THEM! AND I ESPECIALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!"_

* * *

Ash shot his head out of the bathwater and gave a sigh of relief.

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened with Misty in the doorway. "What in the distortion world is wrong with you?!" she asked.

Ash sighed, "Bad dream, that's all." he said before explaining what happened in the dream.

Misty just nods, "I am sure your mom is okay."

"Well, I just want to make sure," Ash said as he asked Misty to get his phone for him.

"Of course, sweetie!" she said. She then left the bathroom and came back carrying Ash's phone.

"Put my mom on speaker, please," Ash said. Misty nodded as she called Mrs. Ketchum and put her on speaker so that Ash could call her without getting the phone wet or worse. After all, you don't want your last line to your loved ones in the outside world to get destroyed while you are in quarantine, don't you? Neither did Ash.

Delia picked up the phone, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello," Ash said, "You are on speaker with your son and his friend who is a girl!"

Delia smiled, "Oh, hello, Ash!" the mother of the Alola and Orange Islands champion said to her son. "How are you doing, Ash? Other than being forced to stay in your cabin for an unspecified amount of time?"

"Good," Ash said with a sigh, "But I have been having bad dreams about your safety…"

"Well, all of the Pokemon and I are perfectly safe!" Delia said, "I am showing no symptoms, and even if I am, I am careful not to come within 200 centimeters of anyone else."

"Well, that's great!" Ash said to his mother, "And is everyone else in Pallet Town safe?"

Delia nods, "Of course. Pallet Town has already canceled all mass gatherings and encouraged everyone to stay inside their homes as much as possible. And so far, it has worked. Pallet Town is the least infected area in Kanto, with not a single case, let alone a death! Well, as of now, that is."

"That's great to hear!" Ash said, "Well, let's just hope this ends soon, and the people will allow me to head back home when I get off this damn boat."

"I am sure they will as long as you are not sick!" Delia said. Just then, she heard beeping, "Oh, my soup is done cooking! Gotta get going! I love you, Ash! You too, Misty!" she said before hanging up. The redhead girl and black-haired boy smiled.

"Anyways," Misty said, "I heard you screaming that you didn't want to die a virgin, correct?"

Ash looked down and nods, "Yeah," he said, "It's just I didn't want to go into quarantine before I get the chance to produce some new life with you…"

Misty gasped, "Well, do you want to go and do it?" she asked her best friend.

"Of course!" Ash said, "And I know just the woman I want to mate with. In fact, she is the only option at this point in time!"

"Let me guess who it is," Misty asked, "Myself?"

"Exactly!" Ash said as he got out of the tub and dried off. They then got out of the bathroom and plopped onto their bed.

{WARNING: LEMON APPROACHING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, SKIP TO THE AUTHORS NOTES!}

Ash got on top of Misty as his rod gets really hard. Misty smiled as she grabbed the meaty cock. She inserts it into her mouth as both trainers moaned in extreme pleasure.

"Misty," Ash said, "I want to let you know… Here I CUM!" he then started to cum into the water trainer's mouth. She savored the taste of the boy's white stuff. It was the best shit that she ever tasted! She wanted more! No. That's not right. She didn't want more, she NEEDED more! She continued to consume the cum as Ash touched her breasts and played with them. Misty smiled.

"Alright," she said to Ash in between her moans, "Put your dick inside of me!"

Ash smiled and nods. He gets his erect dick into her vagina and started to fuck her.

"That's it!" Misty said, "Keep it up!"

"I will," Ash said as he inserted his dick in and took it back out many times. Misty was moaning in pleasure for the whole time Ash was doing this. Eventually, the two reached the climax and moaned in pleasure. They collapsed in one another's arms peacefully as they fell asleep, the epidemic going around no longer on their mind. All that was on their minds at the moment was each other and the beautiful life they created together. The virus could suck it right now. For now, this moment was for them.

**{THE LEMON IS NOW DONE. CONTINUE READING IF YOU WANT TO.}**

* * *

**And that just about does it for my COVID-19 quarantine special! And before you ask, Ash and Misty got off of the boat the very next day. Neither of them has been put in quarantine after disembarking. They then headed back to Ash's home in Pallet Town where they waited out the deadly virus. They both survived, and Misty ended up pregnant from their time having sex on the ship. Nine months later (with the disease long gone), Misty gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Ashley Veronica Ketchum.**

**Anyways, for the question of the week this week, I want to ask you guys what you guys are doing to keep your self entertained while in quarantine. I am writing more stories (obviously. And expect a new fan fiction in a new world sometime between the release of this section and the next one!). Also, I have been playing video games, watching YouTube, and learning Spanish with Duolingo. Anyways, I will see you all next week, stay home, wash your hands often, and as always, dare to Pokeship!**


	19. Letters to a Faraway Friend

**Hello, everyone! This is the nineteenth part of the only place where you can read 151 unique stories on the best couple in the world: Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower! Now, the last part was written in response to the coronavirus outbreak that is going on across the globe. In it, Ash and Misty were trapped in a cruise ship cabin after a passenger gets infected. And it escalated at the worst possible time for Ash. Misty decided to give him something to cheer him up, which you will know if you read that story. Anyways, in this story, Ash is away in the Galar Region for another journey and decided to write emails to Misty to check in on her. Soon, they start exchanging letters every day. Will they end up being love letters? Well, you have to find out, but it is pretty evident with who is the person writing this. Anyways, as Mario once said, Let's a go!**

* * *

_Dear Misty,_

_Pikachu and I are finally in the Galar region! We have started our journey in the town of Postwick, where we got our (Galarian) starter from the Champion, Leon himself. His brother, Hop, and his friend, Gloria, got their first Pokemon from him as well. As Hop was the champion's brother, he got the first pick. He ended up choosing Scorbunny. Gloria was next to choose, and she decided to start her journey with Sobble. That left me with Grookey. I ended up doing a round-robin with my two new friends. I won against Gloria but lost to Hop due to the type-advantages. (Pikachu opted to sit out to be fair to the newbies.) After the battles, we had dinner and called it a night. Our trip around the region starts tomorrow! (Well, tomorrow after writing this letter to you, that is.) Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Ash._

_PS: How have your sisters been treating you?_

* * *

Dear Ash,

I received your first letter, and I am happy to hear that you are finally in Galar! It would have been nice to go with you, but of course, I have my gym due to my sisters. But otherwise, they have been treating me fine. I have been training them on how to do battles by themselves if they decide to allow me to see you again. And they have been getting better and better. Also, I am on a hot streak at the gym, winning several matches in a row. It has even gotten to the point where Charles Goodshow himself came to my gym to ask me to start losing. I don't want to get the reputation of the most challenging gym leader for only the second gym! Anyways, tell me what the gyms in Galar are like.

I can't wait to hear from you again!

Misty.

* * *

_Dear Misty,_

_My new friends and I have officially started our journey by making the trip from Postwick to Wedgehurst, where we met the Pokemon Professor of the region, Professor Magnolia. Her main field of research is the Dynamax phenomenon, where Pokemon grow bigger in some areas of the Galar region. She gave me, Gloria, and Hop the crystals that are required for trainers to allow their Pokemon to Dynamax. I happily accepted them, and I cannot wait to see what my Pikachu looks like when it is Dynamaxed! And one of the significant places to see this phenomenon in action is the gyms! And we will be heading to the Motostoke gym tomorrow for the opening ceremony! Can't wait to tell you what it's like!_

_I hope you write back,_

_Ash._

* * *

Dear Ash,

Congratulations on starting your journey through Galar! Was the professor kind? I hope she is a kind woman. I read a story that portrayed the entire region as xenophobic jerkasses. And their portrayal of the professor in that tale was a racist granny who called out the main character after she tried to bring her Dedenne to the region. On an unrelated note, the main character of that book happened to share her name with one of your friends in Kalos, and the same one who had a Dedenne. Do you think that is a coincidence? Anyways, what kind of Pokemon did you manage to catch in the Galar region? I would like to know!

Thanks for talking,

Misty.

* * *

_Dear Misty,_

_Magnolia was a kind professor. She was nothing like what the story wrote her out to be. Oh, and I forgot to mention that yesterday, Hop caught himself a Wooloo, Gloria caught a Blipbug, and I caught a Rookidee. And our train to Motostoke was stopped by some Wooloo on the track, but that meant we could see more Pokemon in the Wild Area! And let me tell you, the wild area was HUGE! Big enough to be home of every Pokemon in the national Pokedex! We didn't quite see all of the Pokemon in the Wild Area, but we did see a good chunk of them on the rest of the way to Motostoke. When we eventually got there, we registered for the gym challenge. A part of it was choosing which numbers we wanted to wear on our jerseys for the gym challenge. I selected 151 to honor my home. After doing that, we headed to the hotel next door to rest up. Tomorrow is the opening ceremony, and I am excited!_

_Speak to you tomorrow,_

_Ash._

_PS: No. I don't think it is a coincidence that the character in the book you spoke about in the last letter you wrote and one of my friends from Kalos share both a name and Pokemon. I think that might be intentional._

* * *

Dear Ash,

I am so glad that you were able to make it to Motostoke despite your stop in the wild area! From what I read on Wikipedia, the walk from the Wild Area train station to the gates of Motostoke can take up to three days! And to hear that you made the trek in only a couple of hours is impressive! And I am glad you are honoring your home by choosing 151 as your number. If I could choose a number, I would make it 134, the number of my most recent Pokemon that I have captured, Vaporeon. She has been a massive help in my battles. Anyways, I read that the opening ceremony for the Galar League will be shown on international TV. So that means I can watch it from the gym! I hope that I can find you on there!

From,

Misty.

* * *

_Dear Misty,_

_Great! Watching a ceremony of this scale is excellent, but being there in person is better! I got to see nine of the ten gym leaders of the region as well as several of the people who will challenge them alongside me, Gloria, and Hop! After we were introduced to the gym leaders, there was an exhibition match between the champion of the region, Leon, and his greatest rival and final gym leader here, Raihan. It was also the first time that I saw Dynamax, which Leon did to his Charizard, and Raihan did to his Duralidon on the very first turn. And I was impressed by their transformations. And from what you said in your last letter, I bet you were impressed by the two Pokemon growing to the size of giants as well._

_Speak to you soon,_

_Ash_

* * *

Dear Ash,

I watched the opening ceremony, and let me tell you, I was impressed by it. I loved seeing (almost) all of the gym leaders. My favorite one was Nessa and for obvious reasons. And I also saw you among the many trainers taking the gym challenge on! I also saw a blonde boy who I have bad feelings about. I feel like he is going to be like Paul or Gary. But on a more positive note, I was blown away by Dynamax! The Pokemon looked even more potent than they are at their regular size! I just wish they had the phenomenon here as well! Anyways, good luck with the gym challenge, ASh!

Love,

Misty.

* * *

_Dear Misty,_

_Today my friends and I went along Route 3 to get to the sight of the first gym, the one in Turfeild. I was told in the opening ceremony that the gym leader there uses Grass Types. Since Gloria knew she would be at a disadvantage with a Sobble as her starter, she decided to grind her Blipbug up a bit. And while we were training our Pokemon, guess who decided to make their debut in Galar? Yep. Team Rocket. Luckily, Gloria, Hop, and I were able to fend them off, and her Blipbug evolved into a Dottler. And as it was getting late after the battle, we decided to set up camp outside of the Galar Mine. And let me tell you, camping with Gloria and Hop was terrific! Hop is a fantastic cook for a boy my age, and he claimed he could make 151 different kinds of curry! You should try one of them sometime!_

_I'm going to bed now,_

_Ash._

* * *

Dear Ash,

I would say congratulations to Gloria for evolving her Pokemon, but as it's a bug… well…. I'm not. And I am not surprised that Jessie, James, and Meowth have managed to find you yet again. They manage to follow you EVERYWHERE! I just hope that they won't attack you as often as they have for the past seven years. Anyways, you said Hop was a good cook, right? Well, I want to try one of his recipes. But alas, as I am trapped here in the gym instead of traveling with you, I won't get a chance. But you can at least ask him to send one of the recipes to me?

Thanks!

Misty.

* * *

_Dear Misty,_

_My friends and I have entered the Galar Mine. There were a lot of Pokemon inside to battle against, which were valuable for EXP. I also met a trainer by the name of Bede, a Psychic-type trainer who was approved for his journey by the chairman of the Galar Pokemon League himself. He challenged me to a battle, his Hattenna against my Pikachu. I accepted, expecting a comfortable victory. After all, this Pikachu won against Tapu Koko, a legendary that was the same type as him, only weeks ago. But no, I somehow lost the battle! Bede then proceeded to call me a weak trainer, and I got angry to the point where Gloria and Hop had to restrain me. I swore I would not lose to the blonde again! Anyways, we eventually arrived in Turfeild, where the gym is. Tomorrow, Gloria and Hop will do their battles, while I will do mine the day after. Wish them luck!_

_And me, too!_

_Ash._

* * *

Dear Ash,

That Bede guy that you faced must have been the boy I warned you about a few letters earlier... Anyways, I find it baffling that your Pikachu was capable of going toe to toe with legendary Pokemon at the end of one region. And he somehow finds a way to loses the first battle of the next one. If I could sum up that phenomenon in a single word, it would be "HOW?!" Anyways, congratulations on making it to the first town with a gym you can face. I wish you luck when you encounter it.

Thanks for reading!

Misty.

PS: Here are some tips for facing the gym. As you said, it was a Grass-type gym in a previous exchange, be sure to use your Rookidee. As he is a pure flying type, he will have no problem against the Grass Pokemon that Milo throws your way. Also, try to save your Dynamax Pokemon for last, as that will be your statement that you are not going down that quickly.

* * *

_Dear Misty,_

_Today I watched Gloria and Hop take on the Turfield Gym Challenge. But before they could, they had to show they were worthy of doing it. How? By herding twenty Wooloos. What this has to do with the grass type or battling, I have absolutely no idea. But they eventually did it and got to challenge Milo. For both of them, it would be a two on two single battle. Hop was first up, and his Scorbunny carried most of the team and even evolved into Raboot to finish off Milo's Eldegoss. Gloria had a little bit of trouble, as her Sobble was weak to Grass moves. That's why she caught a Dottler. The Pokemon's bulky special defense plus Light Screen helped protect Dottler from the already weak Grass-type attacks Milo was throwing her way. They both got the first badge, the Grass Badge. (How original of a name.) Anyways, I will challenge the fighting farmer tomorrow._

_Wish me luck!_

_Ash._

* * *

Dear Ash,

I guess that I underestimated Gloria's Dottler. It definitely helped her win the first badge when she chose the worst possible Pokemon as her starter. Also, hats of to Hop for winning his battle against Milo as well. They both deserved their Grass Badges! (And yeah, like you sad, the Grass Badge is the lamest name possible. Imagine if all of the other gym badges are named after the type that they use. How stupid would that be?!) Anyways, speaking of gym battles, my sisters have decided to battle more, which means I can possibly start traveling with you again! I will update you in the future on whether I can go to Galar with you!

Love,

Misty.

* * *

_Dear Misty,_

_You are considering coming with me to Galar?! That's great! I would love to have you come with me and have Gloria and Hop meet you! I have already told both of them all about you and some of my other traveling companions. Out of all of them, they were the most interested in you. Anyways, I battled Milo today. And he was not difficult. And since I was the champion of Alola, he asked me for a three on three battle rather than a two on two. I accepted. He used his Gossifluer, Eldegoss, and Flapple in the fight, Dynamaxing the last of those Pokemon. I started off the battle with Grookey, and he did a decent chunk of damage to Gossifluer before Pikachu came in and did the rest. He then did the most of the work against the Eldegoss, paralyzing it in the process. He eventually fainted, leaving only my Rookidee to battle. He finished of Eldegoss, which left Milo with only his Flapple, a Grass-and-Dragon type Pokemon. And it was his D-Max Pokemon, I D-Maxed Rookidee. It was a hard fight, but I came out on top, with Rookidee even evolving into Corvisquire! Anyways, I got my Grass Badge, and Milo told me that the next gym (in Hulbury) was a Water Type gym. I am sure you will be into it!_

_Talk to you Later, Misty!_

_Ash._

* * *

Dear Ash,

Glad to hear that you won the Grass Badge! And I have good news for you! Daisy offered to take control of the gym for a while and allowed me to leave! That means I can finally join you on your journey again! I am packing to head to Hulbury, and I will see you there! I had fun talking to you over the past few days, and I cannot wait to do it in person again! I have a lot of things to tell you, and I bet you have a bunch of stuff to gell to me as well. Anyways, I cannot wait to see you in Hulbury!

Love, Misty.

* * *

_Dear Misty,_

_I have something I want to admit to you. You might already be in Galar by the time you get this, but it is short. Three words, in fact. Those words are: I love you. I have wanted to tell you those words for a long time, and even if you don't receive this before you get to Galar, you will definitely hear me say these words to you in person. And I truly mean that, my friend. In fact, they will probably be the first words I say to you once we meet in Hulbury. Anyways, I have to get going to Route 5 now! After all, Gloria, Hop, and I only have a few hours of daylight left!_

_I love you, Misty._

_Ash._

* * *

**And with that, I have finished my 19th entry into this series! I kind of admit, I only wrote this story as a way to transition into the fic I plan on writing next week (Where Ash and Misty meet at Hulbury Gym.) But I hope it is a good one. Anyways, today's question is, how are you keeping in contact with your loved ones during this pandemic? I have usually been calling my grandparents, and just the other day, they came over to distant socialize. (That's when they came to visit us, and we kept 200 centimeters away from each other at all times. I think you guys should try it!) Anyways, I will see you next time, always speak to your loved ones even if they are far away, and dare to Pokeship!**


	20. Reunion at Hulbury

**Hello again, my dudes! This is part one plus two minus three plus four times five of my set of stories of Pokeshipping stories that will eventually equal the number of Pokemon in the Kanto Pokedex! In the last section, Ash and Misty exchanged letters between each other while Ash was in the Galar region. And now, it will pay off as Misty is going to visit him! They will meet in Hulbury, where the gym is. Ash will even take on Nessa. Do you think Misty will help him out? Well, you have to wait and find out! Anyways, here we go round the Hulbury bush, the Hulbury bush, the Hulbury bush! Here we go round the Hulbury bush, this beautiful Saturday morning! (Or whatever time you are reading this.)**

* * *

Ash Ketchum and his friends have just arrived in the city of Hulbury in Galar. It was a portside town famous for its fishing industry, seafood, and it being the home of the second gym in Galar. And given it is a town famous for fishing and seafood, you can bet it is a water type gym. Ash smiled as he headed into the center, thinking about Water-types. After all, it was here he would meet up with an old friend who loved the type. Her name was Misty Waterflower, the first-ever human friend Ash has made. She was by his side for the first three regions he went through. She was there to see him win the Orange Lague. She was there to give him advice when the going got tough. Sure she fought with him a lot, but when you spend so much time in close corners with one another, it is only natural that someone blows up once in a while. When Ash got inside of the Hulbury Pokemon Center, he saw an orange-haired girl sitting in one of the seats. She looked up and smiled.

"Ash!" she said as she got out of her seat. She ran up to Ash and hugged him. Ash smiled and hugged his old friend back.

"Misty!" Ash said, "It is amazing to see you again!"

"Same!" the girl from Cerulean City said, "I read your last letter to me. I have to say the same things to you that you said to me! I love you, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash smiled before kissing his longest friend on the lips. Misty turned a beet-red but kisses back. Gloria and Hop stood there in complete shock.

"Aye ma auntie…" Gloria said as she watched the two Kantonians kiss like nothing was going on around them.

"Uh?" Hop said, "Ash? Mind if you explain who this woman you are kissing is?"

Ash eventually snapped out of it and looked at his friends. "Oh... Gloria, Hop, this is the friend I was telling you about on our travels, Misty Waterflower."

"Hello!" Misty said to the two Galarians, "I'm Misty!"

"Nice tae mak yer acquaintance," Gloria said, "They ca' me Gloria."

Misty looked at Ash and asked him what was up with Gloria's accent.

Ash shrugged, "I am honestly not too sure about that, Misty. It would be best not to ask her about that."

"Alright then," Misty said with a nod before he looked at Hop, "You must be Hop, right?"

The boy with darker skin and purple hair nods, "Yeah. That's me!"

Misty smiled as he shook his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Hop! I heard from Ash that you make amazing curry!"

"Thanks," Hop said, "Although if you want to try it for yourself, you are going to have to wait another day. We plan on going to the city's famed seafood restaurant for dinner tonight."

"Alright," Misty said with a sigh, "How about we head on over there?"

"Okay then, a'm hungert!" Gloria said. Misty got up, and the four went to get some seafood for dinner.

* * *

Hours after they finished their dinner, Ash and Misty were in their room at the Pokemon Center with full bellies. Misty was smiling, as the meal she had was the best one that she had in ages! It consisted of fish caught fresh in the ocean, a crisp lettuce salad, piping hot bread, and a warm apple pie for dessert. "Did you enjoy the food as much as I did?" the girl from Cerulean City asked her friend as she sat on her bed.

"I sure did!" Ash said.

"That's great to hear!" she said with a smile.

Ash nods, "Anyways, I want to give something to you that you might like…"

"What is it?" Misty asks the trainer from Pallet Town.

Ash smiled as he pulls out a box and tells her to open it up to see for herself.

Misty looked at the box for a while and nods. She opened up the gift from her friend and looked at it, smiling. Inside the box was a white jersey with orange shoulders. At the center was a blue raindrop. Misty smiled as she took the sweater out of the box. She looked at the back of the jersey in question to see "Misty" written above the number 134 in capital letters. "No way…" she said to Ash, "You managed to get me an official Galar League Water-type Jersey?!"

The black-haired trainer nodded, "Yep! Just for you so that you can take on the gym challenge alongside me!"

Misty smiled as she hugs her friend, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ash smiled as he hugged his best human friend and said, "You're welcome. Now let's go get some sleep, as tomorrow I am going to challenge Nessa."

"You mean WE are going to challenge Nessa?" Misty asked Ash.

"Yes," Ash said, "My mistake. WE are going to challenge Nessa."

* * *

It was early in the morning in Hulbury. The staff of the farmer's market was getting their stocks ready for the day. The smell of breeze from the sea was drifting into the town. Sailors were leaving the docks in hopes of catching big fish to capture for the restaurant. All in all, a typical morning for people who lived in Hulbury. And for Ash, Misty, Gloria, and Hop, that meant waiting outside of the gym until it started allowing trainers inside for the day. Misty groaned.

"Guys, it is 6:40 in the morning," Misty told the group, "Do we have to be this early to challenge the gym?"

"Dinnae ye ken th' earlie Rookidee catches th' Blipbug?" Gloria asked the orange-haired girl.

"Sorry," she said, "It was just I am not used to waking up this early after being couped up in the gym for so long."

"Perfectly understandable," Hop said. They waited another twenty minutes before a league official unlocked the door to the gym.

"Good morning, challengers!" he said to the quartet, "Are you here to challenge the gym?!"

"Yes!" All four of them said at the same time.

"Very well," the official said, "Come on in." The four nodded as they head into Hulbury gym to challenge the second gym leader, first for Misty. As they were lead into the lobby, the man in charge said, "You know, today is Doubles Day at the gym. Two trainers have to challenge Nessa at once. But they both get the same prize if you win!"

"Really?!" Ash asked, "That's great!" He then looked at Misty and asked if she wanted to be his partner for the gym.

"Of course!" Misty said to Ash with a smile on her face.

"That's great to hear!" Ash said before informing the man that he and Misty would like to start the challenge.

"Very well, then," he said, "Follow me."

* * *

The challenge to get the right to challenge Nessa to a battle was a puzzle. You had to make your way through a maze. While doing so, you had to switch switches that control water flow from pipes on or off. It was a little difficult for the duo, but they eventually made it through the maze. Ash and Misty both smiled as they hit the button to show they have finished the challenge.

"Phew!" Ash said, "That sure was tough."

"I agree," Misty said, "At least we can challenge the gym leader now."

The door leading to the main battlefield opened up as Ash and Misty headed through the tunnel.

"Excited for the first gym battle where you are the challenger?" Ash asked Misty.

"Yeah," she said with a light smile, "Kind of nervous, though. What if we lose?"

"Well, you have to remember," Ash said, "Even if you lose, I still can win the battle for the both of us."

"True," Misty said as they head onto the battlefield. When they got there, a lady with dark skin and a revealing uniform walked on. She waved to the crowd, who cheered for her. Her black hair with blue highlights waved in the breeze as the Hulbury Gym Leader made her way to her side of the battlefield. Misty smiled as she looked at her. Nessa was one of her favorite Water-type trainers in the world. Ash looked at Misty.

"You know the gym leader?" Ash asked her.

Misty smiled as she nods, "Yeah. I have been a fan of Nessa for as long as I knew I wanted to be the best Water-trainer ever!"

Ash smiled at his friend's enthusiasm before facing Nessa himself, "Hello. Misty and I are here to battle you!"

Nessa smiled "Very well then," she said. "But my water-types and I will NOT go lightly on either one of you." She stood on the opposite side of the battlefield as the referee explained the rules.

"This will be a two on one battle between the challengers, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, and the gym Leader, Nessa! Nessa is allowed to use four Pokemon; however, the challengers can only use two of theirs each! And only one of them can Dynamax their Pokemon! None of the trainers are allowed to switch out their Pokemon unless they have fainted! Whatever side knocks out the other's Pokemon will be declared the winner of the battle! Do all of you understand?" The three trainers on the battlefield nod, "Great! Now sent out your Pokemon! Nessa will get the first move! Begin!"

Ash decided to send out his Grookey first, while Misty used her Seaking.

"No way!" Ash said, "Your Goldeen evolved?!"

"She sure did!" Misty said as Nessa sent out her two Pokemon: a Barraskewda and her own Seaking.

"Round one of the battle will now begin!" the referee declared, "As stated earlier, Nessa gets the first move! Fight!"

"Barraskewda, use Drill Run on Seaking! Seaking, use Horn Drill on Grookey!" Nessa commanded her Pokemon.

"Grookey, use your Branch Poke on Barraskewda!" Ash shouted to the green chimp.

"And Seaking, use your Mega Horn on Nessa's Seaking!" Misty requested to her goldfish Pokemon.

All fo the Pokemon used the attacks they were told to use. Nessa's Seaking spun it's horn around and around, but Grookey jumped up to dodge it. He then poked the goldfish in the eye with his stick, doing significant damage to Nessa's Pokemon. Barraskewda got hard and ran his body into the opposing Seaking, but she uses the bug-type attack to get him off her. The Pokemon continued to exchange attacks at the order of their trainers. It was a genuinely intense battle between the Pokemon. None of them wanted to faint for their trainers, as that would put them at a severe disadvantage. Eventually, the first round of the battle finished. When the dust settled, Grookey, Barraskewda, and both Seakings have fainted.

"All four Pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee declared, "Ash, Misty, Nessa, please send out your last Pokemon. Ash and Misty will get the first moves when the Pokemon have been sent out."

"Okay then," Ash said as he looked up to the Pokemon perched upon his shoulder, "Are you ready to battle, Pikachu?" he asked.

The yellow rodent that sat on Ash's shoulder gave the nod. "I sure am," he said, although Ash could only understand bits of his name.

"That's great!" Ash said, "Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash's first partner jumped off Ash and onto the battlefield, ready to fight whatever was coming his way! Ash then looked at Misty and asked which Pokemon she was going to use for the second round.

"I am going to use a Pokemon I told you about in my letters," she said to Ash. She then pulled out a Pokeball with a Cascade Badge pattern on it.

"Alright, Vaporeon!" Misty said, "I choose you!" She then sent out the water-type Eeveelution. The Bubble Jet Pokemon hopped onto the battlefield while saying the first part of her name. Ash smiled.

"So, you caught a Vaporeon, I see…" Ash said.

"I sure have!" Misty said and explained that she found her as an Eevee who was abandoned by her first trainer. Misty took the Eevee to Nurse Joy to get her healed and was allowed to take her in afterward. Eevee quickly bonded with her new trainer, and eventually evolved into a Vaporeon with a Water Stone.

"That's nice to hear," Ash said as Nessa sent out her last two Pokemon. First was a Pokemon both Ash and Misty were somewhat familiar with, Pelipper. The second was a turtle-like Pokemon that Ash just saw for the first time: Drednaw.

"Ready for a giant wave?" Nessa asked Ash and Misty.

"You bet!" they both said. The battle started as Ash and Nessa Dynamaxed their Pikachu and Drednaw, respectively. Pikachu looked mostly the same, except that his tail had a lot more zigs and zags than it usually did. Drednaw seemed completely different, resembling more of a warship, more specifically, the one that shares its name. Misty gasped as the other two people on the battlefield grinned. This is where the battle was getting real!

"Vaporeon!" Misty shouted, "Use your Hyrdo Pump attack!"

"Pikachu, use Max Volt Crash!" Ash commanded.

"Pelipper, use Rain Dance and Drednaw, use Max Stone Surge!" Nessa said to her Pokemon.

Pelipper called upon the rain. It soon started to pour onto the battlefield as Vaporeon fired a pump of water at the bipetal turtle. It barely did any damage to Drednaw as she was so bulky. Drednaw caused a giant wave full of sharp stones to come towards Pikachu and Vaporeon. Vaporeon gasped and asked Pikachu to protect her.

"Of course, my love!" Pikachu said as he helped Vaporeon onto his massive body and took the hit for both of them. Vaporeon blushes at the statement. He was such a charmer. When the wave passed, Vaporeon got off of Pikachu. He then used the powerful electric-type attack on Pelipper. And as it was both a water type AND a flying-type Pokemon, it did double the damage. The Pokemon fainted immediately. That left Nessa with only a single Pokemon left. And it was her best one, so she had to make it count. She wanted to win the battle badly.

"Drednaw, use Max Gyser!" Nessa said to her Drednaw.

"Counter with a Max Volt Crash!" Ash said to his partner. The two giant Pokemon rant towards each other while charging up their attacks. They then unleashed them when they were just centimeters away. The combination of attacks resulted in an explosion that covered the entire stadium in light. When the light faded, everyone could see that every Pokemon on the battlefield has fainted. All of them, except for Vaporeon. And as the rules stated that the battle ends if one side entirely runs out of Pokemon, Ash & Misty won!

"I don't believe it!" Misty said as she smiled, her widest smile, "WE WON!" She threw her arms around her best friend to hug him, and Ash returned the hug. They hugged for several minutes before Nessa interrupted them.

"Congratulations, you two," the black lady said to the two Kantonians, "You were the best battlers that I have seen in a long time. You both deserve these." She then handed the two a piece of gold with a raindrop on it. "This is the official Galar League Water Badge. Badge number two of 10 in the Galar region."

"As well as my first!" Misty said with a smile before explaining that she just started the challenge yesterday as Ash gave her a jersey as a reunion gift.

"Well, be sure to go back to Turfield to battle Milo when you get the chance," Nessa said.

"Alright!" Misty said, "I will!"

Ash smiled, "Now, where were we?"

"Uh, we were in the middle of a kiss," Misty reminded her friend from Pallet Town.

"Oh, yeah," Ash said as they continued to kiss passionately. The continuation of their journey together has just begun, and unlike last time, nothing would ever separate them. After all, they had a lot of things to see and do. They also had to show their love to the entire Galar region!

* * *

**And that ends my twentieth chapter of this series! I hope you liked it, even though I really couldn't come up with an idea for this chapter and the last one before my Easter special next week. (And yeah, while your plans for Easter might have been sabotaged because of the damn pandemic, I will make sure mine aren't! This damn virus already ruined one of my annual breakfast traditions, and I will NOT let it ruin another one.) Anyway, time for the question of the week. Who would you have for a partner in a double battle? I would probably have one of my most loyal readers fill the role. Anyways, I will see you next time, let's fight this virus alongside our loved ones, and dare to Pokeship!**


	21. Togepi's Egg Hunt

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to part one plus two plus three plus four plus five plus six of one hundred and then fifty-one Pokeshipping Stories! In the last chapter, Ash and Misty reunited in the Galar region, and they teamed up to fight against Nessa! Now, I don't want to spoil who wins, but you can guess who did. Anyways, tomorrow is Easter Sunday, and I am sure you are all excited to get out and enjoy the spring weather! Oh, wait, with the coronavirus spreading around and forcing everyone to stay inside, you can't. But that doesn't mean that our favorite fictional friends cannot do it for us! In this part, Misty's Togepi and Ash's Pikachu (with the help of Professor Oak) will set up an egg hunt for our favorite duo. What will it lead to? Well, there is only one real way to find out the answer to that question! Let's get cracking with this significant Easter chapter! (Heh, heh. Get it? Cracking?)**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in the Kanto region, and Ash and Misty decided to spend it with their Pokemon at the lab. But they were still asleep now, and as the sun began to rise, one of their Pokemon was already up. And that Pokemon was Misty's baby Fairy-type Pokemon, Togepi.

"Morning," the baby said as she greeted the morning sun. She trotted over to her mommy and said, "Wakey, wakey, mommy!" Misty, however, was fast asleep. She was in the middle of a dream where she was kissing Ash by a crystal blue Kalosian stream. And she was drowning out the sounds made by her "daughter." However, the coos of the wide-awake toddler were not keeping a particular yellow mouse asleep.

"Morning, Togepi…" Pikachu groaned as he got up for the day.

"Morning, big brother Pikachu!" Togepi said with a smile on her face, "Let's explore!"

Pikachu smiled when Togepi called him her big brother. It made sense, as he was both older than her, and ten centimeters taller. "Okay then," Ash's yellow partner said to the little Spike Ball. They then walk around the lab and meet up with a familiar man. He was an older man, and the person who owned this lab: Professor Samuel Oak.

"Why good morning, you two!" Oak said to the two Pokemon as he kneeled down to get to their level, "How are you doing this lovely Easter morning?"

"Easter?" Togepi asked Pikachu as she looked at the Pokemon that was her brother figure, "What's an Easter?"

Pikachu chuckled. As she was only a baby, Togepi didn't know what the holiday was. "Easter," Pikachu explained, "Is a day that happens once a year to celebrate the arrival of spring."

"That sounds fun," Togepi said, "Tell me more, Pikachu!"

Pikachu smiled as he explained the holiday to little Togepi. He told her about the Easter Loppunny, the candy, the feasts, and the services. Then, Pikachu told Togepi about his favorite part of the holiday: the egg hunt, where a bunch of eggs with things inside of them are hidden, and you have to find them.

"That sounds like fun!" Togepi said.

Oak smiled, "And I plan on setting one up for your mommy and daddy! Do you want to help me set it up?"

Togepi smiled and nodded her little head. Pikachu smiled at her enthusiasm. "I will help out as well," he said to the professor.

"That's great!" Oak said as the three got to work with the egg hunt for Ash and Misty.

* * *

IT was around eight in the morning when Ash and Misty finally started to stir. They opened their eyes.

"Morning, Ash," Misty said.

"Morning, Misty," Ash said. They got up. The first thing they saw after rubbing their eyes was that their partner Pokemon was missing!

"Pikachu?" Ash asked, "Where are you?!"

"D… Did Team rocket steam them?" Misty asked. They certainly could not rule out that possibility. Just then, she saw something on the ground. "Hey, Ash, look!"

Ash looked to what Misty was pointing at. It was a blue plastic egg. Ash picked it up, "It's a plastic egg," he said. "That means only one thing, Misty."

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Today is Easter Sunday," Ash said with a smile on his face. Misty smiled. They hardly knew what day it was while they were on the road, let alone any time to celebrate when it was a holiday.

"Do you think Oak decided to give us a chance to celebrate?!" Misty asked her long time friend.

"Most likely," Ash said, "Now how about we see what is inside of this egg?"

Misty nods before cracking the plastic egg open. Inside was a piece of paper with a message on it. She read it out loud to Ash.

"Congratulations on finding the first egg. Your Pokemon and I have hidden several more across the lab for you to find. Follow the hint left on this to find the next one. Good luck to both of you, Professor Samuel Oak. Hint: To find the next egg in your hunting fest, look in the place grass-types like best."

Ash read the riddle left on the piece of paper another time and smiled, "He must be talking about the forest! Come on, Misty! Let's go find it!" He then ran off towards the wooded area of the lab.

"Wait for me!" Misty said as she followed Ash into the wooded area of the most famous lab in Kanto. Once they were in, they searched for the egg, "Does it say which color the egg is?" she asked Ash.

"Let me check," Ash said as he looked at the note again. He didn't see any hints on what the egg looked like, so he shrugged.

Misty sighed, "Well, we better keep looking…" She looked high and low alongside Ash until something hit her. A green thing was dropped onto her head while she was looking down.

"Ow!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, he then saw what hit her head: a plastic egg!

"Our next egg!" Ash said to Misty as he pointed to the open egg on the ground.

Misty gasped as she picked up the note that was inside of the egg and read it, "Now that you have found egg number two, search the lab for a place that is blue."

"So it must be a body of water…," Ash said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Misty said with a smile, "So how about we head on over there?!" Ash nods in agreement as the two trainers ran over to the nearest body of water, which was meant for Water Pokemon to swim in.

As they headed off, they did not notice that two of their Pokemon were watching them from a tree and smiling.

"It looks like Ash and Misty are having fun," one of them said. The other one nodded in agreement.

"They sure are!" the second Pokemon said, "I sure hope that mommy and daddy find them all!"

"Me too, Togepi," Pikachu said as he watches his best friend and Misty walk towards where the next egg was hidden.

"Pikachu?" Togepi asked.

"Yeah, Togepi?" Pikachu responded, "What is it?"

"Do you think mommy and daddy will realize they love each other during this egg hunt?"

"I don't know. It is hard to say, Togepi."

Togepi's eyes started to water. Pikachu started to panic, "I take that back! They will definitely find out they love each other during this!"

Togepi stopped crying as she hugs her 'big brother.' "They sure will!" she said as she threw her little arms around the Pikachu. The electric-type Pokemon smiled and hugged her back. Anything that made the little Pokemon happy made Pikachu happy as well.

* * *

Ash and Misty eventually made their way to the lake. It was in the center of the back of the lab. The Pokemon that stayed here liked it to drink from and swim in. For the latter, it was especially the case.

"Now, where could the egg be?" Ash asked.

"Maybe it is at the bottom of the lake?" Misty suggested.

"That's a good idea," Ash said, "But how can we get the egg if it is underwater?"

Misty thought about it for a few seconds and saw Totodile sleeping by the lake. She smiled and pointed him out to Ash.

"Good idea!" Ash said. He then woke up to the seventh Pokemon in the Johto Region's Pokedex.

"Morning," Totodile said, "How are you, Ash? And why did you wake me up?!"

"I'm good," Ash said, "Anyways, can you help us find something that is at the bottom of the lake?"

"Of course," Totodile said, "What do you want me to find for you and your girlfriend?"

Ash and Misty blush before Misty handed the Pokemon that was almost hers one of the plastic eggs from before. "This is what we want you to try and find," she explained. "Although it will most likely be a different color than this one."

"Okay, then!" Totodile said. He jumped into the lake, splashing Ash and Misty in the process. Not that they minded, though. After all, they planned on getting a fresh pair of clothes once they were done with this egg hunt.

Totodile swam to the very bottom of the lake and eventually saw something that looked like the egg that Ash and Misty showed them. He grabbed it with his claws and swam back to the surface, where he waved the egg in the air, "I found it!" the blue water-type said to Ash and Misty, "I got the egg for you!"

"Thank you," Ash said as he cracked the plastic open. Inside of the egg, like the two before it, was a piece of paper. And on the part of the paper was a hint on where the final egg was.

"Mind if I read it?" Misty asked Ash.

"Of course," Ash said as he hands the clue over her. She took a look at what it read. "Congratulations on finding this, I hope you two are having fun. However, the egg hunt is almost done. The last egg is very well hidden. But telling you where it is is forbidden. Although you can search below and above, it will best show itself if you show your true love."

"Let me see this, please," Ash said as he read the clue over to himself multiple times before he shrugged. "I have no idea what he means by this."

"Well, we better get looking," Misty said. They then headed off to try and find the last egg in their hunt. They wanted to complete it very severely. They didn't care how hard it would be.

* * *

Ash and Misty have searched for over an hour. They examined every square centimeter of the lab. But still, they were unable to find the final egg. They tried splitting up to find it. They tried asking their Pokemon to help locate it. (And while they were at it, they asked them to find Pikachu and Togepi as well.) However, so far, they were having absolutely no luck finding ANYTHING!

"Do you want to just give up?" Misty asked her friend, "We have been searching for over an hour, and we have not found anything!"

ASh sighed, "I know you want to give up. I do too. But we still have to find our Pokemon and the final egg."

"That's true," Misty said as she sat down. "Well, since we can't find anything, I might as well tell you something that I have wanted to tell you for a very long time."

"And what might that be, Misty?" Ash asked his longtime friend.

Misty blushes and remains silent for a long time. "You see, Ash…"

"Yeah?" Ash asked, "What is it, Misty?"

"I…." Misty studdered, "I… I… I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings for you that is." She blushes.

Ash gasped. "You mean it?" he asked the orange-haired girl that was standing in front of him.

"Of course, Ashy!" Misty said as she pulled Ash in for a kiss.

Ash smiled as the two trainers kissed each other passively. Sure, they were unable to find the final egg or any of the Pokemon who went missing. But they still managed to find something just as important on this egg hunt: their true love. As the two trainers shared their first kiss, they did not know they were being watched. The two souls watching them? None other than their Pikachu and Togepi!

"Yay!" Togepi said as she ran towards her mommy and daddy, "Your first kiss!"

Ash and Misty broke their kiss for a moment and looked at the baby Pokemon. Misty smiled and picked her up, "Oh, Togepi! You know you should always tell your mommy where you are going before you go!" She then hugged her tightly.

"Uh," Ash said, "What is that you are holding, Togepi?" He pointed to a piece of plastic that looked a lot like an egg. Misty saw it and gasped.

"No way…" She said as she took the egg out of her baby's hand and opened it and saw the final note in addition to a pair of Hershey's Kisses. She smiled and handed one to Ash before reading the letter.

"I hope that you have had a pleased Easter,

And the kiss that you had just made it sweeter!

I love you, mommy and daddy!

-Togepi."

Misty looked at Togepi with surprised eyes, "You set this egg hunt up so that I can hook up with Ash?"

"Well, she had a hand in it," Pikachu said as he hopped onto his buddy's shoulder.

Ash chuckled, "Well, you two definitely succeeded in that! Now let's go get some Easter breakfast!" Misty and Togepi laughed as the two trainers and their Pokemon headed towards the lab with empty bellies.

* * *

**And that does it for my 2020 Easter special! Anyways, for a sweet question of the week for a sweet chapter; What is your favorite Easter Candy? Mine is a close call between Starburst jelly beans and chocolate bunnies. Anyways, I will see you next time, and dare to Pokeship!**


	22. Ashachu's Crush

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to part 22 of the greatest story marathon in terms of stories related to Ash and Misty's love! In the last section, Togepi (with the help of Pikachu and Professor Oak) set up an egg hunt for her mommy and daddy! Of course, it was all so that they would kiss one another. Anyways, this chapter was inspired by an Advanceshipping picture by someone named Arcy! (Not her real name, obviously, just using it for the sake of privacy.) Anyways, you might be asking yourself, "What is a person like you, Northstar POKESHIPPER, doing looking at Ash and MAY love?" Well, honestly, I don't really care for her Advance work. I only follow her for her Penguin and FourthWheel pics. But her most recent one gave me an idea. (Combined with a fanfiction called The Electric Trainer by Supernatural Enthusiast 2866) What is that idea? Well, I won't spoil it here. Just read the story to find out!**

* * *

Nine-year-old Ash Ketchum was doing some research in the forest for Professor Oak one day. He was aspiring to be a Pokemon Master when he grew up, and a part of it was trying to soak up as much information on Pokemon as possible. He was taking some notes on the Rattata when all of a sudden, a pink blur blew by him. Ash got distracted for a moment.

"Is that a Pokemon I have never seen before?!" Ash asked himself as he decided to abandon his work and chase the Pokemon down. He went deeper and deeper into the forest. However, it proved to be a massive mistake as Ash quickly lost his way. He tried to make his way through the woods back to Pallet Town when he ran into a girl who couldn't be younger than fifteen years old. She was wearing a witch's outfit. "Uh? Hello?"

The teenager looked at Ash and smiled, "Hello there!" she said in a charming Glarian accent, "What's your name?"

"Ash," Ash said, "Yours?"

"My name is Riri." the girl said, "And I am a PokeWitch."

"A Pokewhat?!" Ash asked as he looked at her with a crazy look.

"A Pokewitch," Riri explained, "Basically, I brew potions that have something to do with Pokemon."

Ash looked at her with wide eyes, "Really?! Cool! Mind if I see some of the potions that you brewed?"

"Of course!" Riri said as she opened up the case where most of the vitals of potions were kept. Ash looked at them in amazement. Some potions could change the ability or type of the Pokemon. Others could help them learn moves that would otherwise be unlearnable. Ash picked up a bright yellow potion. The label read "T0F2P5."

"Oh, be careful with that one!" Riri said when she saw Ash pick it up.

"Why?" Ash asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I have yet to test that one," the Pokewitch explained. "But all I know is that the effects of that potion are permanent, meaning whoever it affects cannot have the effects reversed."

"Okay," Ash said as he went to put it back. However, before he could put it back where he found it, the pink blur from before raced in front of him. Ash suddenly lost his grip on the vital! Time seemed to go a lot slower as Ash and Riri screamed in horror. The glass vital hit the ground and broke into a million pieces. The liquid inside seeped towards Ash, and when it touched him, a cloud of yellow smoke formed.

"No!" Riri shouted, "Ash! Are you okay?!"

When the cloud of smoke cleared, the nine-year-old boy was no longer standing there. Instead, there was a Pikachu that was indistinguishable from any other Pikachu. Except for the fact he was wearing the hat the boy once wore. "Uh, Riri? How did you get so big?" Ash asked. However, Riri could only understand the former human's speech as "Pi, Pika? Pikachu Pichuchu?"

Riri started to panic. She inadvertently ruined a boy's life, and she could not say anything. Instead, she pulled out a mirror to show Ash what happened to him.

"What?!" Ash asked, "I'M A PIKACHU?!" Then, it hit him. The effects of the potion were PERMANENT. That meant that he was stuck as a Pikachu for the rest of his life!

Riri nods, "Sorry about that, Ash…"

"Sorry?!" Ash screamed, "You think 'SORRY' will turn me back into a human?!" He wanted to Thunderbolt Riri exceptionally severely. But he didn't know how to use any moves. So, instead, he ran away crying.

"Wait!" Riri said, "Come back!"

But Ashachu was long gone. When he was far enough away from the witch who took his life away from him, Ash looked at a tree and cried his little Pikachu heart out. He couldn't be a trainer now that he was stuck as a Pikachu forever. Delia, his mother, wouldn't recognize him. His friend Gary Oak would tease him. He would encourage his classmates to do the same. Professor Oak would want to do tests on him. His favorite activities would be much harder, if not impossible, now. Ash knew he would never be able to return to his home or loved ones ever again…

* * *

One week has passed since Ash became a Pikachu. He managed to learn a few moves and got used to walking around on all fours. But Ash still missed his humanity very much. He was walking through the forest, approaching the edge of it while singing a song his mom taught him when he was very young. However, while the song was fast and uplifting, the version Ashachu was singing was slow and somber.

"I wanted to be the very best,

like no one ever was,

To catch them would have been my test,

Training them would be the cause.

I could have traveled across the land,

And searched far and wide,

But then a witch took my life away,

I'm now a 'Chu on the outside…"

Ashachu eventually saw that he was out of the forest and near a stream. He saw an orange-haired girl sitting by the stream. By the looks of it, she was trying to fish up a Pokemon. Ashachu decided to go talk to her. He ran up to her and sat next to her. "Hello," he said, but it came out as: "Pika."

Misty took an eye off of her rod and saw Ashachu. She smiled, "Hello there, little cutie!"

Ashachu blushes. Maybe all of this attention from being a Pikachu was not so bad, after all.

"My name is Misty, by the way. What's yours?"

Ashachu knew that she could not understand what he said, so he decided to write it down with his tail. He used his tail to make a letter "A" in the dirt, then an "S," and finally, an "H." Misty was surprised.

"You actually have a name?!" she exclaimed, "And I thought most Pokemon go by their species name!" She wasn't shocked, though, just pleasantly surprised.

Ashachu smiled and said, "I do." However, to Misty, it came out as "Pichu."

Misty giggled, "Anyways, I have to get going to the Pokemon Center now. It was nice meeting you, Ash. Goodbye."

She then gathered up her supplies, got up, and left. However, Ashachu did not want to leave her. If he was stuck as a Pikachu forever, he might as well have a functional trainer who would take care of him. And from what he saw in Misty, she looked like an excellent candidate to be his trainer. So he ran after her. "Wait!" he said as loud as he could. And being so small, fifty centimeters tall with his signature hat, it was not that loud. But it was still loud enough to get Misty's attention.

She turned around and saw Ashachu. "Ash? What is it?"

Ashachu smiled and pointed his little Pikachu paws at himself, then at Misty, and then towards the city.

"You want to be my Pokemon?" she asked.

"Pi," Ash said with a nod.

Misty was silent, but nods, "Okay then." She then pulled out one of her spare Pokeballs and faced it at Ash, "You will have to be in there for a few seconds, but you can travel outside with me if you want to."

The former human nods. Ash touched the center of the Pokeball and got sucked in. Ten seconds later, the ball clicked, signaling that he was caught. He then popped out of his Pokeball and smiled at Misty.

"Alright, Ash! Let's go!" she said.

"Pika pi!" the Pikachu said as he got onto her shoulder. As they walked, Ashachu smiled. Riding on Misty's shoulder somehow felt natural to him. He smiled. Good times were ahead for the two of them.

* * *

Soon, the duo arrived in Viridian City. As they walked towards the Pokemon Center, Ash looked at a poster. On it was his face and the words "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?". It then gave out his information like appearance, height, weight, and what number to call in case he is found. Ashachu felt a tear roll down his eye. People could search for him for a hundred years, and they would still not find him. All because he was turned into a Pikachu and wiped of all human features.

Misty saw his emotion, "What's wrong, Ash?"

Ashachu pointed to the poster, and Misty saw the boy. She just nods, "Lost boy, huh?" She then saw the boy in the picture, and the Pikachu on her shoulder was wearing the exact same hat. She just shrugged it off as a coincidence and arrived at the center.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. May I heal your Pokemon?" the Nurse Joy behind the counter asked Misty.

"Of course," Misty said as she handed her the Pokeballs and Ash before informing her he dislikes his ball.

"Okay then," Joy said, "This will take a little longer than usual, but they will still be healed soon."

Misty nods as Nurse Joy healed her Pokemon up and handed them back to Misty afterward. "There you go, your Pokemon are fighting fit. Hope to see you again!"

Misty smiled when she felt her tummy rumbled. She looked at the clock and saw it was just about dinner time. "Wanna go and grab something from the cafeteria, Ash?"

"Pika!" the human-turned-rodent said to the redhead.

Misty took that as a yes and smiled at her new partner's enthusiasm. They then headed to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria and got some food. Misty got herself a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles. She also got Ash a bowl of Pokemon food. However, to Ash, the burger looked more tempting than the Pokefood. But not being a human anymore meant that he could no longer enjoy the same foods he used to. They sat at an open table with a higher chair for Ash. Misty placed his Pokechow in front of him and put her burger on the opposite side.

"Alright, Ash! Let's dig in!" She then took the bottle of mustard and squirted it on her burger. Ash looked at the ketchup bottle next to it. It was branded as "Mama Dee's Family Style Ketchup." Mama Dee referred to Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. She ran the most popular restaurant in Pallet Town. It was famous for its complimentary sauces, and especially the ketchup. It was so popular, it was the only ketchup served at Pokemon Centers. Ash eyed the bottle and decided to use it to make his Pokechow taste better. So he walked onto the table and grabbed the bottle. Misty gasped as she watched Ashachu open the bottle up with his little Pikachu paws. Several more patrons stared at the strange Pikachu as well. Some of them pulled out their phones and taped his feat.

"Miss," one of the women said to Misty, "You own the smartest Pikachu in the world!" She then handed Misty a coin for 100 Former Japanese Empire Yen. Misty was in total silence as she looked at the coin. She thanked her and looked at Ash.

"Ash, if you can open a bottle and write with your tail, I wonder what else you can do…" Misty said with a smile.

"Trust me, I can do anything!" Ashachu said as he poured the ketchup over his food. Of course, Misty only understood him as saying several "Pi"s, "Ka"s, and "Chu"s.

* * *

Several months have passed, and since the incident at the Pokemon Center's cafeteria, Ash and Misty have become famous around the Kanto region! Ash retaught himself (or in Misty's eyes, taught himself) how to do a bunch of stuff that Pikachu normally cannot do. And it was because Ash was not a Pikachu, he was a human boy! He showed the Kanto region he could do simple math problems, organize all of the Pokemon in Pokedex order, operate machinery, and a whole lot more! But there was one thing Ash has been practicing by himself.

You see, the moment he became a Pikachu, he lost his ability to speak to humans. And ever since then, he has been teaching himself how to talk again. Misty did not know this, as Ash was waiting for the perfect time to show her he could speak as a human can. Until that moment, he was disguising his actual speech with sections of his species name. And what's worse? Ashachu was developing a crush on Misty, despite them being two completely different species on the outside.

Meanwhile, Misty was thinking more about her Pikachu partner. She thought back to the boy he pointed out to her on their first day as a duo. Was it a coincidence that they shared a hat and a name? She looked at the stary sky they were camping under for the night. Ashachu could see something wrong with his mistress. He knew he could no longer hide his secret from her.

"Mi…sty?" Ash said.

Misty looked around. She had no idea who said those words. "Who said that?!" She then saw Ashachu smiling a mischievous smile.

"I did," Ash said as he blushes.

"Y… You can speak?!" Misty said.

"I sure can," the Pikachu said with a nod. "I have been teaching myself to talk ever since I became a Pikachu."

"Really?!" Misty said, "As in you have been training to talk since you evolved?"

"I guess you can say that," Ash said, "And there is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?" Misty asked her partner Pokemon.

"I used to be a human, like you…" Ash said with a sigh.

Misty was stunned in silence. The Pokemon she knew for several months now was not always a Pokemon! "R… Really?" she managed to get out fo her mouth.

Ashachu nods before he explained what went down on that fateful day. Misty listened on as Ash explained how he met Riri in the woods and how he dropped one of her potions. He talked about becoming a Pikachu and how angry he was at the Pokewitch. He then explained how sad he was to have his humanity stripped away from him.

"You do realize that it was not entirely her fault that you turned into a Pikachu, right?" Misty asked, "Some of it was your fault as you dropped the bottle despite her telling you to be careful with it."

Ashachu nods as he said that he was angry in the moment, and the reasonable part of his brain shut down. "I think it is a good idea that we try and find her so I can apologize to her."

"Yeah," Misty said.

"But there is one place I want to go to before we do that…" Ash said.

* * *

In a small house in Pallet Town, two females were having a light dinner together. The first was a woman who had fair skin and brown hair; She was Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. The second was Riri, who has been staying with Mrs. Ketchum since the accident. Even though it was not entirely her fault, Riri decided it would be best to stay with Delia to comfort losing her son.

"You know you didn't have to do this, Riri," Delia said as she ate her soup.

"I know," Riri said, "But still, it must hurt for you to have your son taken away from you a week before he was due to begin his journey. And I chose to stay to try and fill the void."

Delia just nodded. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Delia excused Riri for a moment and went to open up the door for whoever was there. Through the peephole, she saw an orange-haired girl with a Pikachu in her arms. The strange thing with the Pikachu was that he was wearing the exact same hat that her son used to wear before he turned into a Pokemon. She gasped. Could the Pokemon in the girl's arms be her son?! She decided to let her inside. "Hello," Delia said, "What's your name?"

"Misty," Misty said, "Misty Waterflower. You must be Ash's mom, correct?"

Delia nods, "Yeah. I am. Come on in, Misty!" she said with a smile. Misty headed into the kitchen and sat between Delia and Riri. The moment Ashachu saw Riri, he glares at her.

"You…" he growled at her, "You inadvertently took my life away, you accidentally took my humanity away…"

Riri gulped and prepared for the worst to happen when Ashachu smiled and said in his normal voice, "And most importantly, you have played a role in helping me make my best friend!"

Riri gasped, confused, "Huh?" she asked.

"Excuse me, Pikachu," Delia said, surprised to hear a talking Pikachu with the voice of her son, "Why do you sound like Ash and have the same hat as Ash?"

"It is because I AM Ash," Ashachu said to his mother. There was a long silence, and eventually, Delia broke it.

"You mean…" Delia said to the Pikachu, "You are my son?!"

Ash nods. Delia started to smile as she ran up to the twenty-fifth Pokemon in the Pokedex and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Ashey, I thought I lost you forever!"

Ash just chuckled as Delia looked at Misty and thanked her for returning him to his home.

"No problem, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty said as she smiled.

* * *

Later, Ashachu, Misty, Delia, and Riri were sitting in the living room. Ash and Misty explained the adventures that they had. Delia and Riri listened on, interested.

"Anyways, Riri," Ash asked, "Do you, by any chance, have any more of that potion that turned me into a Pikachu?"

"Why do you ask?" the witch asked the Pikachu.

Ash's cheeks turned redder than they already were. He looked at Misty and said, "I want her to be one as well. Because I have had a crush on her that has developed as we traveled."

Misty gasped, "You mean it, Ash?!" she asked her partner Pokemon. Ashachu nodded. "Awesome!" Misty said, "Because I have been developing feelings for you as well!"

Ash smiled and hugged her, "Great to hear that!" He then frowned, however, as did Misty. They both knew very well that human-Pokemon relationships, while not wholly illegal, were heavily frowned upon. Ash then looked back at Riri, "That is why I asked you if you have the same potion that TFd me so that Misty and I can truly be together."

Riri smiled, "Well, you are in luck!" she said as she pulled out a bottle identical to the one that Ash dropped months ago. She then handed the bottle to Misty and asked if she had any loose ends to tie up before she drank it, as the potion's effects are permanent.

"Not really." Misty said, "My parents are dead, and my sisters would care less if I vanish from the face of the earth as they are too busy with other things. All that matters to me right now is being with Ash." She then took the cap of the vital and drank up what was inside of it. It tasted awful, but Misty knew it was all for the best. A yellow cloud of smoke soon formed around the girl from Cerulean City, and when it faded, she was nowhere to be seen. Ash, Delia, and Riri looked at the Pikachu that stood in her place. She appeared the exact same as Ash did, except she had her blue necklace around her neck instead of a hat on her head. She also had a heart indent in her tail to indicate she was a female.

"Oh, my," Ash said as he looks at the Pikachu that used to be his trainer. He ran up to her and hugs her, "You look even more beautiful as a Pikachu!"

Misty blushed at his compliment and returned his hug. Soon, the two Pikachus were kissing.

Delia chuckled as she snapped a picture of her son and his new mate.

* * *

**And that just about does it for the twenty-second chapter of this series! I had a lot of fun writing this story, and the length certainly shows it! This is by far the longest of any one of the 151 Pokeshipping Stories so far. Anyways, today's question is which of my 151 Pokeshipping Stories would you most be interested in seeing become a full-blown, multi-chapter story? For me, it would be this one for the first place. Water Trainer Ash (2/151), Wild Boy of Kanto (4/151), and Letters to a Faraway Friend would not be far behind. Anyways, I will see you all next Saturday for another brand new story (as well as an announcement). And don't drop anything that you don't know how it will affect you, and dare to Pokeship as always!**


	23. Memories of Professor Oak

**Hello, everyone. Northstar Pokeshipper here. I have some bad news for you all. On April 17th, 2020, at 6:00 in the evening, central standard time, Grandpa Northstar just passed away from COVID-19. (I wanted to post this the Saturday after he died, but I was focused on Ashachu's Crush for that week.) That means I no longer have any grandparents alive on my dad's side of the family. And that got me thinking: how would Ash react to losing the closest thing to a grandfather (and to a father, in that matter), Professor Samuel Oak? Well, he would undoubtedly need comfort from his friends. More specifically, his best one, Misty. How will she help Ash out during a tough time of his life? Well, you have to read to find out. Now, time for our very-special chapter of the 151 Pokeshipping Stories.**

* * *

Misty Waterflower was in her room in Cerulean City one beautiful evening. She was resting after a long day of fighting trainers in her gym and was looking forward to relaxing. Just then, she got a call on her cell phone.

"I wonder who it is," she said as she looked at the phone. It was Ash. Her friend of so many years. She wondered why he would be calling her. "It must be urgent," she thought as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Misty," Ash said slowly. Misty listened on. It sounded like Ash was… crying.

"Ash?!" she asked her friend, "What is wrong?"

There was a long silence before Ash sighed and broke the news to her through his tears. "Didn't you hear it?"

"No," Misty said, "What is it?"

"Professor Oak. He's dead!" Ash explained.

Misty gasped and dropped her phone. Thank Arceus, it fell onto the round tummy of her Marill, who was sleeping and bounced back up. She caught it as Ash explained what happened.

"He did not eat much over the past week or so," he said. "So Gary took him to the hospital in the hopes that he would get better. Unfortunately, the nurses told him he would not make it. Gary was saddened by the news."

"What did he say to him?" Misty asked Ash.

"He said that he would take good care of the lab for him and that he loves him. According to him, Oak's final words before passing away were, 'Thank you, my grandson. I love Pokemon, I love all the trainers I taught over the years, but most importantly, I love you.' Then he took a nap that he never woke up from." Ash's eyes then burst into tears as he cried like he never did it before, "I never even got the chance to say goodbye to him!"

"Well, you will get the chance once the funeral happens," Misty pointed out, "When will it happen?"

"Tomorrow," Ash said, "And if you can come, please do, as I need all of the moral support I can get right now."

"Alright then," Misty said, "See you tomorrow. Goodbye." she then hung up before waking her, Marill up.

"Ma?" Marill asked, wondering what was going on, and why her trainer was waking her up.

"We need to get to Pallet Town," Misty explained. "Ash is distraught and really needs us to come and help him."

"Ash?" her ears perked up at the sound of his name. She smiled, "Yay!"

Misty smiled as she picked her up. She then did everything she needed to do to get ready for tomorrow. Misty packed a couple of sets of clothes and other things she needed while in Pallet Town. Then, Misty asked her sisters to look after the gym during the time she was gone. Misty then headed off. Even though she had a few hours of daylight to work with, she had to get to Pallet Town to comfort her best friend!

* * *

The next morning, Ash was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Although his mom would be happy to make him anything he wanted, he was not in the mood to eat anything. But Delia insisted he eats SOMETHING, so he settled on a bowl of corn flakes and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Upset about Oak?" Delia asked as she looks at her soon. He hardly touched his breakfast.

Ash nods, "Yeah." He felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I didn't think I would have to say goodbye to the closest thing I had to a father so soon…"

"Well, he has been getting old," Delia told Ash, "And people die every day."

"Yeah," Ash said, "That does not stop it from hurting." When he finished his bowl of cereal, he heard a knock on the door. He got up to go and answer it. He smiled when he saw who it was: Misty. She was standing there with her Marill in her arms.

"Marill!" Marill said with a smile on her face, happy to see her trainer's friend.

"Hey, Marill," Ash said as he looked at the orange-haired girl, "And hello, Misty. I am glad that you came here to help me out."

Misty nods, "You are welcome," she said before asking where Pikachu was.

"Oh, he is already at the lab with the rest of my Pokemon. Oak said in his will that he wanted both humans and Pokemon to attend his final farewell." Ash explained to his friend.

"Alright then," Misty said, "Then it is a good thing I brought some of my Pokemon!"

Ash nods before the two trainers headed out to Oak's lab.

* * *

When the duo got to Oak's lab, they saw it was pretty crowded. There were a lot of people who were in attendance, mostly people notable in the field of Pokemon. All of the other seven gym leaders of Kanto were there. As were most of the other renowned professors from other regions. Some of the students of Samuel were there as well. Misty recognized two of them as Serena and Go, as Ash told her a lot about both of them. And of course, as this was the funeral of Professor Oak, most of his family members were there as well. The person who would succeed Samuel, Gary, was crying the most. Ash and Misty saw an adult talking to him. They had no idea who he was.

"Excuse me?" Ash said as he walked towards Gary, "Who is the man you are talking to, Gary?"

Gary looked up and wiped his eyes. "Oh, hey Ashy-boy," he said. Although Ash hated being called that when he was little, he was more tolerant of the nickname now. "Dad, I want you to meet my friend, Ash Ketchum."

"Hello," the man said to Ash as he offers him his hand, "My name is Benjamin Oak, but most people call me Blue."

Ash gasped. He was familiar with that name, as his dad told him a lot about Blue through the letters he wrote. "Blue as in the rival of my father, Richard 'Red' Ketchum?"

Blue nods, "Yeah. I am surprised you knew that. When most people hear my name today, they associate me with the fact I was champion for only 20 minutes. Not days, not hours, minutes. The title was taken from me by your dad, Ash."

Ash chuckled. He knew that as well, from the song that he learned that listed all of Kanto's champions in chronological order. "Yeah, but I like to talk about the more positive things than the negative ones. I would dislike it if people only talk about my Charizard falling asleep during my first league. I would also hate it if they also talk about me losing to a rookie who brought five Pokemon to a six on six battle. That way, no one will remember my successes. After all, I was the one who beat the Battle Frontier, the first champion of Alola, and the winner of the Orange League."

"Very well then," Blue said. The two then proceeded to talk about how Oak positively affected their lives, with Misty and Gary joining in. Misty smiled, happy that Ash had so many happy memories of Oak. Just then, there was a knock on the door of the lab. Everyone turned around to see the door open. In the doorway was a man in a red jacket and jeans. He had a black beard that covered most of his face and a lot of muscles. His untidy hair was kept under a baseball hat. This man was Richard Ketchum, Ash's dad.

"Hello, everyone! Am I late?" he asked everyone. Ash put his conversation with Gary on hold and ran towards the man in the doorway.

"Dad! It has been so long!" Ash said as he threw his arms around the man.

Richard chuckled, "It sure has been, son. Sorry I could not have been in your life more."

Misty then walked up to the father and son. "So, are you Ash's dad?"

"I sure am," Richard said as he looked at the girl and gasped. She looked so much like Micheal, the gym leader before the Waterflower sisters took over the gym, as well as their dad. "Are you, by any chance, Micheal's child? You looked just like him."

"The youngest one, yeah," Misty admitted with a smile, "My name is Misty, by the way."

Richard smiled, "That's great to hear! How has he been doing recently?"

"Didn't you hear?" Misty said with a gasp before tearing up, "My daddy died trying to protect me from Beedrill!"

Red gasped at his mistake and hugged her, "Well, I am so sorry to hear that, Misty." He was embarrassed by the mistake that he made. He came down from the mountains after years of training after learning that his Professor and mentor died. And finding out that his best friend died some time between when he first went up and now.

"If you want to, I can bring you to his grave after we are done here." Misty offered.

"Thanks," Red said, "I would love that from my son's girlfriend."

Misty blushes, as did Ash.

"Dad!" Ash said as he and Misty ran towards where Oak's body was being displayed for all to see for one final time.

"So Ash," Misty asked the black-haired trainer, "What was your favorite memory of Professor Oak?"

Ash smiled. He knew there was only one answer to the question. "Him giving me Pikachu," Ash said as the boy smiles at the memory. During the moment, he was embarrassed that he woke up late and missed the chance to get a conventional starter like Gary did. But now, Ash could not imagine what it would be like if he ended up getting a stater that was NOT Pikachu. But he doubted that other people were the same, as he heard of stories written by his fans of him getting other starters. While he never read any of them, being a very busy trainer and all, they sounded interesting.

"That is great to hear, Ash," Misty said as she looked at Oak's corpse.

"Anyways," Ash said, "What was your favorite memory of Oak?"

Misty was silent for a moment. She did not have an answer to the question as she did not know Oak, like Ash did. The only reason Misty even came to this funeral was to give her boyfriend emotional support. But how would he react when she said she did not have any good memories of the only Professor that Ash ever knew?

"Uh," she said, "Helping him and Tracey out at the lab!"

"You helped them at the lab?!" Ash asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!" Misty said with a smile, even though she knew the face was not appropriate for the setting. "Oak asked me to help check to see if the water starters were ready to be given out to trainers while you were in Kalos!"

Ash nods, "Interesting…" he said, "Tell me more about this."

Misty nods as she tells him about what 'happened' when she went to go and help Oak and Tracey. She talked about how Oak told her a lot of information about water Pokemon that she never knew before. She was happy to get the info from Oak, and that helped her with new strategies in the gym.

"The only negative I can think of is Tracey being really creepy around me," she said, "I dislike it."

"Well, you are beautiful," Ash said, "And Tracey was a top candidate for your boyfriend before we started dating."

"That's true," Misty said with a nod as she looked at Oak's dead body. And despite knowing very well that he cannot hear her, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you for the advice, Professor."

* * *

After an hour, Ash, Misty, and the others have talked about all of there memories of Oak. Now it was time for them all to take one last look at him before his casket was closed forever. As per the wishes of the Professor, he would be cremated by his Dragonite's Flamethrower attack. Oak's ashes were then to be scattered across the perimeter of the reserve. It where he looked after so many Pokemon for all of the years he was the Pokemon Professor of the Kanto region. Ash felt a tear roll down his cheek as Gary closes the casket of his grandfather.

"I cannot believe he is really gone, Misty," Ash said.

"Don't worry," Misty said, "When I lost my daddy, I had no friends to help me through the difficult time. You do, Ash."

"Are you using a line from a sitcom just to make me feel better, Misty?" Ash asked the orange-haired girl from Cerulean.

"Maybe," Misty said with a smile as the casket was closed. Gary stepped back and told the other funeral attendees to do the same. He then gave the Professor's grieving Dragonite the thumbs up.

"You can burn it now, Dragonite!" Gary said. Dragonite gave a sad nod as he faced the casket of his former trainer. With a sigh, he used Flamethrower on the wooden box that contained the dead human. It caught fire as everyone watched. Ash was crying into Misty's shoulders.

"Do you want me to stay for a couple more days, Ash?" Misty asked him.

"That would be nice," Ash said as Oak's casket was reduced to a pile of soot. "All of the support that you can give to me would be very much welcomed."

Misty smiled and gave him a kiss. Ash smiled and returned it. He was lucky to have a girlfriend like Misty. With her, he would never be alone in the times of his greatest crisis.

* * *

**And with that, we have finished the twenty-third chapter of this series! This week's question is this one. How close do you think this is pandemic to breaking you? My answer is that it already broke me. First, my Disney World trip had to be postponed until November at the earliest. I then had to do school work with little understanding of what I am supposed to do. And as mentioned before, I lost Grandpa Northstar to the disease. And to make matters worse, the Sunday after Granpa died, the Pokemon Anime decided to halt production due to the coronavirus! Doesn't Game Freak know we need a thirty-minute distraction from the real world every week to see what Ash is up to?! Way to go, Game Freak. *slow clap* My trust in you has reached an all-time low! Anyways, if you want some GOOD news, be sure to come back next week! It is going to be at the beginning of the story I planned for THIS week. Anyways, I will see you all next time, farewell Grandpa, and dare to Pokeship!**

* * *

_This story is for Grandpa William Northstar (June 25th, 1931- April 17th, 2020)... And everyone else who lost a loved one during the COVID-19 pandemic. They will ALL be missed dearly._


	24. Reading our Stories

**Hello, my friends! Welcome to the twenty-fourth part of The Great Pokeshipping Story Marathon! In the last part, Misty went to Pallet Town to help Ash through the loss of the closest thing to a father figure he had in his life, Professor Oak. I wrote it because my own grandfather died before I published Ashachu's Crush. Anyways, here is some GOOD news! Starlit Duck of "Super Koopalings" fame has been recording her stories and posting them to YouTube. And as the inspiration for my tale "Ending an Old Tradition," I decided to follow in her footsteps and start recording the 151 Pokeshipping Stories and posting THEM to YouTube! (Two shameless plugs in the same sentence, I know.) Anyways, Ash and Misty reading one of the stories is what inspired me to write story number 24! How will it go for them? Well, you have to read to find out the answer! Let's get going, everyone!**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in the Kanto region, and it was the offseason for the Pokemon League. That left Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower with more time for one another. After all, with Ash being the Kanto League champion and his girlfriend being the Cerulean Gym Leader, that meant a lot of work for both of them. But the offseason meant they could spend more time together. Ash decided to stay with the Waterflowers at Cerulean Gym for the summer. The two and their Pokemon would go out for a day in and around the city. Right now, they were in the shopping district of Cerulean.

"Which store do you want to go and check out Mist?" Ash asked as they walked on the sidewalk past multiple storefronts. While Cerulean's shopping district was not as impressive as, say, Celadon's, it was still an excellent place to find whatever you needed.

"That bookstore over there looks interesting," Misty said. She pointed to a quaint little store with several books in the store window.

"Yeah," Ash said, "Let's go over there." They crossed the street and looked at the display. Right now, it was advertising a new book called "151 Pokeshipping Stories: A Collection of Stories Inspired by Kanto's Power Couple." They looked at the work, interested.

"Into that book?" a man asked as he walked by them. Ash and Misty looked and saw the man. He had long brown hair, glasses over his eyes, a short beard, and a green hockey sweater with the letter "N" on it.

"Yeah," Ash said, "We were going to buy it!" He then bumped his shoulder into Misty to encourage her to play along.

"Yeah," Misty said, "Can't wait to get back to the gym to read it!"

"So you are Misty?" the man asked her, "Cool!"

"I sure am!" Misty said with a smile, "I am just out on a date with my boyfriend Ash while it is the down season."

"I see…" the man said, "Anyways, my name is Christopher Kasper, but you can just call me Northstar. I was the one who collected all of the stories."

Ash smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Chris. Mind if you sign our copies after we buy them?"

"Of course!" Chris said, "Just meet me by Carrie's Chicken House after buying your copies! It is the restaurant with the red sign!" He then headed off. Ash and Misty smiled.

"Well," Ash said, "Ready to get our copies?"

"Sure am!" Misty said. They then head into the bookstore and buy a copy each for 2160 Former Japanese Empire Yen.

* * *

Ash and Misty soon arrived at the restaurant Chris wanted to meet them at and saw him sitting at a booth. They sat next to him and smiled.

"Hello again," Chris said to the champion of the Kanto region and his girlfriend, "Did you get the book?"

Ash and Misty both nod as they show the man their copies and hand them over to him for signing. Chris smiled as he pulled out a pen and wrote in both: "For one half of the best couple of Kanto, from Pokeship." He then handed them back to Ash and Misty and asked if they read them yet.

"We will," Ash said, "And I am sure that we will like it!"

"Right," Misty said, "Maybe we will even read them to all of our adoring fans so they can hear these stories as well!"

Northstar smiled, "That's great to hear! I have been looking for someone to read all of the stories in this book for others. Mind if you two be the ones who do it?"

"Of course," Ash said, "As long as we are done before the League starts back up again."

"Yeah, it will be done by then!" Northstar said with a smile. He then wrote the address of where the studio where they would record it will be. He then handed the paper to Ash and Misty and told them to meet him there tomorrow.

"Alright then!" Ash and Misty said. They then took a sneak peek at the first story in the book to see what it was all about. And to their surprise, the stories were about THEM!

"Wow…" Ash said, "That many people ship us together?"

"Looks like it," Misty said with a smile as they continued to read. Most of the stories in the book did not actually happen to them in real life. However, they were okay with that because it was all a work of fiction.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Misty head to the recording studio and met up with Chris.

"We are ready to read the stories that you collected!

"That's great," Chris said as he gave them a smile, "Today, we will read the first three stories in the book, "Misty, I Choose You," "Water Trainer Ash," and "New Student." Are you two familiar with them to read them out?

Ash and Misty nod.

"Yeah," Ash said, "We will be happy to read them out loud for you and bring our passion into the stories!" Ash said.

Misty nods in agreement, "Yeah. I hope that we do well, Northstar."

"Okay then," Northstar said as he leads them into the recording booth. Northstar then went to sit next to the director of the production, "Okay, the director said to Ash and Misty through a microphone, Story 1, Scene 1, Take 1. Action!"

* * *

"It was a warm day in Pallet Town, a small town in the Kanto region, and everyone there was doing fine. Especially the kids who came all across Kanto to the professor's lab to spend one month learning about all of the unique Pokemon who live in the region. Everyone was excited to be there. Well, everyone that is, except for a little orange-haired girl. This little girl came from Cerulean City, and she did not want to be here. She was picked on by several bullies and even injured on the knee by one of them. She ran into the forest and was now crying up a storm. She didn't know how to get out of the woods. She also knew that there were many species of bugs in these woods." Ash read aloud as he smiled.

He remembered the meeting of one of his friends in the woods that day. And while it was not Misty he met, he was happy to meet the girl he did meet. Even if they were not as close as they were as before.

"Why?!" she asked nobody in particular, "Why did my mean sisters decide to send me away for the summer?!" Of course, this was a rhetorical question. She knew that her sisters were looking for a place for her to stay. And of course, they couldn't have their parents look after Misty, as they were both dead." Misty then read from her script.

Of course, her sisters were not that mean. They still respected their sister, even if they loved teasing her. But it was all a part of the script, so she had to follow it.

"Excuse me?" the girl heard the voice of a boy her age say, "Is something wrong?" The girl looked up and saw a boy in a yellow shirt. His skin was tanned, and his hair was black with brown eyes."

Ash knew that part was right. Ash would always help Misty when she was in danger while on their journies. And if they met when they were younger, he would have certainly helped her like the girl he did when he was seven.

"NO! Leave me alone!' the girl exclaimed," Misty read from her passage.

"But the boy saw a mark on her leg and decided to help her out. He took the handkerchief that was around his neck and wrapped it tightly around her leg. 'There, all better,' he said, 'My name is Ash, by the way. Ash Ketchum. What is yours?" Ash said.

Ash smiled. Ash has had a virtual memory of both Misty and Serena that involve handkerchiefs. No wonder why his fans who think he, Serena, and Misty should be a threesome call the ship "Handkerchiefshipping"

"Misty,' Misty said as she wiped the tears off of her eyes, 'My name is Misty Waterflower," Misty told from her script.

"That is a lovely name," Ash reads off of his page, "Now, come on. LEt's get out of these woods so that my mother can help tend to your wounds, Misty. I live right next to the lab, you know."

While Ash never introduced his mother to Serena in real life, he had a feeling that he should have. But on second thought, no, as he thought Delia would ship the two of them together. And as he was destined to be with Misty, that would be bad.

"Cool,' Misty said as she and Ash ran out of the forest and toward's Ash's house," Misty said.

* * *

"And cut!" the director said as Chris went into the booth, "Good job on the first scene, you two!"

Ash and Misty smiled as they asked if there was anything they could do to improve their performances.

"Nothing," Northstar said to the duo, "You have both been doing perfect!"

"Great!" Ash said, "Now let's get to the next scene!"

"Yeah!" Misty said in agreement.

Chris nods as he went back to the director's booth as the next scene in the first story began.

* * *

Ash and Misty spent the rest of the offseason recording the 151 stories that were written about them. And they enjoyed reading what their fans wrote about them. Most of the stories were really good, but there were a few stinkers in there as well. But anything that made their fans happy would surely make them happy as well.

One day, a special day when Ash and Misty had time off of the league, they decided to take a walk through Cerulean City. They saw many people either reading 151 Pokeshipping Stories or listening to something with earbuds on. They saw one of them was sitting alone.

"Do you want to go and talk to her?" Ash asked his girlfriend.

"Of course," Misty said with a smile.

The two trainers sat across from the girl, who looked up and saw Ash and Misty.

"Hello there," she said to them. "Are you Ash and Misty, the subjects and readers of 151 Pokeshipping Stories?"

"Yes," Ash said as he looked at the girl. She looked familiar...

"And who are you?" Misty asked the blond girl.

"My name is Serena!" the girl said.

"Serena, as in the girl I met at summer camp?" Ash asked her.

Serena nods, "I am surprised you remembered me!"

"OF course I remember you, Serena!" Ash said to the girl, "You were the girl I helped out in the forest!"

Serena smiled, "Cool, I just listened to a story where it was your current girlfriend as the girl you met there instead of me!"

"No hard feelings?" Misty asked her.

"Not really," Serena said to Misty, "In fact, your reading of the stories has officially converted me to Pokeshipping!"

Misty smiled and hugged Serena before saying, "That's great to hear, Serena!" They continued to talk about the stories as they smile.

* * *

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, be sure to check out me reading these stories on YouTube! Look up "151 Pokeshipping Stories," and the video for the first one should be the original video to pop up! Be sure to watch, like, comment, and subscribe to the Northstar Pokeshipper YouTube channel! Let's expand the Northstar Pokehsipper brand to well beyond this site! Anyways, this week's question is, what is your favorite audiobook? My favorite audiobooks were the ones for the 'Magic Tree House Series' by Mary Pope Osborne (Which were read by the author herself). I listened to them all the time while in the car with dad (Which was a lot, by the way). Anyways, I will see you next time, we hope you enjoyed this unabridged production of 151 Pokeshipping Stories, and dare to Pokeship!**


	25. Mother Delia

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to part five times five of this series! In the last part, I did a story where Ash and Misty agree to read the audiobook version of stories starring them! It was a shameless plug for me doing the same thing on YouTube. Anyways, as tomorrow is Mother's Day, I thought I would do a story that involves Delia's role in Ash and Misty's relationship. After all, the mother often the first and most vital relationship a baby has. And she usually the one he turns to help when he wants advice on dating. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this Mother's Day chapter! Now let's go!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday in May in the Kanto region. But it was not just any Sunday for Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. It was Mother's Day. For our favorite trainer, Mother's Day was significant to him. You see, there was no person closer to Ash than his mother. And nobody knew Ash better than her. He planned to spend the whole day with one of the two women who meant the most to him. However, fate had another plan for him…

Ash headed downstairs after getting dressed and cleaning himself up. There, he saw his mom making breakfast.

"Good morning, son!" Delia, Ash's mom, said to her son.

"Good morning, mom!" Ash said with a smile as he sat at the breakfast table. "Happy Mother's Day!"

Delia smiled as she served him breakfast. It consisted of an omelet, fresh berries, a sausage patty, toast, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, mom!" Ash said. He knew he could count on her for giving him a nutritious and delicious breakfast every morning that he was at home. It was one of the things Ash loved the most about his mother. Ash was just about to take a bite out of his food when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Delia said.

"No," Ash said as he got up. "I will get it, you are working hard enough on the day meant for you." He got up and looked at who was at the door. And who was there surprised Ash; it was his best friend who was a girl, Misty Waterflower! He gasped as he opens up the door.

"Hello," Ash said as he looks at her friend, "What are you doing here?"

Misty smiled, "Hello, Ash! I am here to check how my best friend is doing today!"

"Oh, I am doing good," Ash said, "I am just spending mother's day with my mom. Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

Misty looked at him in a state of shock.

"Did I say something wrong, Misty?" Ash asked the Cerulean Gym Leader.

Misty shook her head, but the look on her face told Ash that something was wrong.

"Well, you are always welcome to spend Mother's Day with us, Misty." Ash said, "After all, she considers all of my friends her sons or daughters."

"Really?" Misty asked. Ash nods, which caused Misty to smile. She thanked Ash as the two headed back to the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Kethcum!" Misty said to Ash's mom as she sat down next to her friend, who was a boy.

Delia looked at Misty and gasped. She then smiled, "Hello there! Didn't expect you to come over to our house!"

"Well, I had nowhere else to go for Mother's Day as my sisters are on tour, and the Leauge mandates that all gyms be closed on Sundays," Misty admits to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Well, I am glad you came," Delia said to Misty as the former asks Misty if she wants any breakfast.

"Of course!" Misty said as Delia served up some food to the leader of Cerulean City's Gym. Misty thanked her as she started to eat her food.

"Anyways," Ash said, "You said you have nobody else to spend mother's day with, so what happened to your mom?"

Misty gulped. She knew she could not lie to Ash. After all, he was her best friend, and he would hate it if he lied to her. So she finally decided to tell the truth to the trainer from Pallet Town. "She's dead," Misty said to Ash. Ash and Delia looked at her.

"How did she die?" Ash asked.

"It is a long story," Misty said as she entered a flashback…

* * *

_The Waterflowers were spending one day at the beach. It was years before Misty left on a journey and traveled with Ash. While Daisy, Lily, Violet, and their daddy spend time bathing in the sun, Misty and her mommy went exploring the seaside. While little Misty was close to both of her parents, it was her mommy that she was the closest to. iShe was the one who helped her get into water-type Pokemon, after all. Misty smiled as she walked alongside her mother. She then saw a pokemon._

_"Look, mommy!" she said as she pointed out a large Pokemon on the shore, "A Pokemon!"_

_"Yes, Misty," Mrs. Waterflower said, "I see. That Pokemon is a Gyarados."_

_"Gyarados?" Misty asked._

_Mrs. Waterflower nods before telling Misty not to get too close to it. However, Misty was already off to get a closer look at the water and flying type Pokemon._

_"Hello there, Mr. Gyarados!" Misty said as she rubbed the blue Pokemon. When Gyarados opened his eye and saw the orange-haired toddler, he roared. Misty screamed in horror._

_"HELP!" she screamed. Mrs. Waterlower was horrified and looked rushed towards her daughter to save her. Just when Gyarados was about to swallow the little girl whole, her mommy shoved her out of the way. She became the victim of the Atrocious Pokemon instead. Misty could only watch on as her mommy was eaten by the Pokemon. He went back into the ocean and swam off, never to be seen again. Misty kept on crying as the rest of her family went up to her. They picked her up before leaving the beach._

* * *

"And ever since that day, I have been afraid of Gyarados…" Misty said.

"So that explains why you don't have one on your team!" Ash said as Misty nods.

"Well, at least when we were traveling together, that is," Misty explained before she told Ash about the time a Magikarp in her gym evolved, and she had to face her fears.

"Why didn't you try it against bug types?" Ash asked, "I am sure that would have helped you with your fear of them!"

"No thanks," Misty said as she finished eating her breakfast. She then handed her plate over to Delia and thanked her for the meal.

"You are welcome," Delia said as she put the dish into the sink as Misty asked her and her son what they planned on doing for Mother's Day today.

"Oh, we are just planning on spending a day at Pallet Town Beach," Ash said.

"The beach?" Misty asked her friend.

Ash nods, "Yep. We usually go there every mother's day, weather permitting, of course."

"That's cool!" Misty said, "Mind if I come with you?"

"Well, as it is so close to the water, and you came all this way, why would we say no?" Delia asked.

Misty gave a broad smile on her face. She thanked Delia before giving her a big hug. Delia smiled back and hugged her tightly. Misty smiled. She never felt so much love in a hug since her own mother died.

* * *

Soon, Ash, Delia, and Misty got all of their things packed for their trip to the beach. And as the beach was walking distance from Ash's house, they did not need a car or Pokemon to get there. So they walked to the beach. Ash left all of his Pokemon at the lab so Oak could look after them while he was away, and Misty decided to drop hers off there as well. Now they were ready for their beach day! And they were happy about it!

"So," Ash said, "What do you like the most about the beach, Misty?"

"I like how it is close to my favorite thing, the water," Misty said with a smile.

"That's great to hear," Delia said, "As the Pallet Town Beach has an outstanding 50 kilometers of coast to explore!"

"And we have been to all of them at one point or another," Ash said as they reached their destination. They got their stuff set up, and as Ash decided to go for a dip, Misty opted to stay behind and talk to Delia.

"So," Delia said to Misty, "What was the name of your mother, Misty?"

"Melissa," Misty said to Delia, "The name of my mother was Melissa Waterflower."

Delia gasped, "Melissa?!" the woman with auburn hair said to Misty.

Misty nodded, "Why do you ask that, Mrs. Ketchum?"

Delia sighed and said it was a long story to Misty.

"But I am your son's best friend, and I trust any secret he tells me," Misty said. "I can easily do the same with yours."

"Okay then," Misty said as she pulled a photo out of her bag. It was a picture of two girls Ash and Misty's age. One of them was a younger version of Delia, while the other one had pink hair in the same style as Misty's, and she had the same colored eyes as her as well. There was also writing on the picture with the words: "D. Yellow and M. Nami, Best Friends Forever."

"I… I… Is that you with my mom?!" Misty asked the Ketchum matriarch in shock.

"Sure is!" Dela said with a smile on her face, "Your mother and I used to be really close to each other!"

"Woah…" Misty said, "Did you two travel together?"

"For a little bit, yes," Delia said to Misty. She then explained how she and Melissa met when she left on a Pokemon journey.

"How did you meet her?"

"She fished me out of the river when I accidentally fell in…" Delia said with a chuckle.

Misty looked at her with wide eyes and laughed her ass off. "That's funny because that's how I met Ash that fateful day!"

Delia smiled. It appeared that her little apple did not fall far from the tree when it came to meeting his best friend. Delia then went on to tell Misty more about her time traveling with Melissa.

"So when did you take that picture?" Misty asked as she continued to look at the picture of the two girls.

"That was the final day we were ever together," Delia said as a tear formed in her eye. "Not just our final day on our journey before I decided to follow another career path."

"Let me guess your cooking career?" Misty asked. Ash told her about his mother's restaurant when they were traveling through the Kanto region together.

"Yeah," Mrs. Ketchum said as she held out one half of a Pokeball, "We split this Pokeball in half, and promised to put it back together when we met again…" she then broke into tears. "Except that we never met again as she died!"

Misty gasped before she hugged Mrs. Ketchum. "It's okay," She said. "Everything is alright…"

Delia nods as she sees something clipped to her shorts. It looked familiar to her, "Misty is that…" She put her half of the Pokeball to the half on Misty's shorts. "Oh, my Arceus…" Ash's mother said to Misty.

"What is it, Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asked the woman.

"You have the other half!" Delia said.

"Well, I have had it for a long time," Misty explained. She then told Delia how her siblings, though, in their own words, "looked, like, nice on her."

"I certainly can agree with that," Delia said, "And I bet they did not know it had a lot of history to it."

"With their intelligence, I cannot blame them," Misty said. "The only other person who might have known the history behind that item would have been my dad."

"What happened to him?"

"Abandoned me and my sisters, not a year after my mom died," Misty said as she asked Delia for another hug.

"Of Course, Misty!" Delia said as she hugs the redhead again. Both of the girls smiled. Misty then decided to go into the water with Ash. "Stay safe out there!" Delia said as Misty rushed towards the ocean to join her friend, who was a boy.

* * *

After spending the whole day together at the beach, it was time for Ash, Misty, and Delia to head home.

"So," Delia said, "Did you two have a good time?"

"We sure did!" Ash and Misty said with a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Misty said t Delia.

Ash smiled. It appears that his mom and Misty grew closer to each other during this trip to the beach.

"Anyways, how about if I make you two dinner for, my son and daughter in spirit (and future in-law)!" Delia said.

Ash and Misty both blushed a bright red, but nod. Delia smiled, happy for the two kids. She knew that life was going to be fun from now on with a daughter she never had now in the picture.

"Anyways," Delia said, "When can I expect wedding bells from you and my son?" Delia asked Misty.

Misty was redder from embarrassment than she ever was before. "Hopefully soon so we can make you, the biggest Pokeshipper we know will be happy."

"Pokeshipper?" Delia asked, "What's that?"

"Basically fans of ours who think we should be a couple," Ash explains to his mother.

"I see," Delia said with a smile, "I guess you are right, I am the biggest Pokeshipper you and Misty know!"

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 25 of this series! We have the one-sixth way point of this series! I hope you enjoyed my exploration of Misty's relationship with Delia as much as I did writing it. Anyways, today's question is, what do you plan on doing for Mother's Day? I await your responses. Anyways, I will see you next week, happy mother's day, and dare to Pokeship!**


	26. A is for Ash

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to part 26 of this great Pokeshipping Storyathon! Now, ever since starting this series, I knew this story could only be one thing based on the chapter number. I got the idea from a story I stumbled upon based on the inferior Ash ship. Now, this story is from Misty's perspective and will list the twenty-six things she loves about Ash. And in case you couldn't guess it is one for each letter in the English alphabet. This will be a good story for you to read to your little ones to get them into Pokeshipping! After all, the fewer Amourshitters we have in the future, the better for Pokeshippers like me! Anyways, grab your youngest sibling or relative, or anything along the lines of that, let's get going with the story!**

* * *

A is for Ash,  
The boy that I love,  
Out of all of the trainers,  
No one ranks above.

B is for my Bicycle,  
Which Ash took away.  
But it made me travel with him since  
that fateful day.

C is for Charizard,  
Who's a flying-type and fire,  
If I said he is one of Ash's weakest Pokemon,  
I would undoubtedly be a liar!

D is for Delia,  
And that's his mom's name,  
If she did not help raise Ash,  
He would not be the same.

E is for Enthusiasm,  
Ash's is really high,  
It is infectious to the point,  
Where you cannot deny.

F is for Friend,  
Of which Ash is my best,  
He has a better bond with me than  
all of the rest.

G is for Greatness,  
That's what he strives for,  
His ambitions are a quality  
That I really adore.

H is for the Hat  
That Ash wears on his head  
I can not picture him wearing  
Anything else instead.

I is for Insect,  
The first type he caught,  
If he didn't help me out,  
I would still be scared a lot.

J is for Journey,  
What Ash and I went on  
Through Kanto and Johto,  
And developed a strong bond.

K is for Ketchum,  
Which is the last name of Ash,  
And it will soon be mine  
As quick as a flash.

L is for Lugia,  
Who under the island sun,  
Told to my chosen,  
About the Power of One.

M is for Memories,  
A lot of which we share,  
When I look back at them,  
It's like Ash is always there.

N is for Nice,  
Which he is to everyone he meets,  
From me to other friends,  
To people off the streets.

O is for the Orange Islands  
Where our bond grew ever stronger  
We were there for a few months,  
But it certainly felt longer.

P is for Pikachu,  
Ash's electric starter,  
And it's only with me,  
In which he will willingly barter.

Q can only stand for one thing,  
And that thing is a Quest,  
Which I joined Ash on,  
So he could become the very best.

R stands for the River  
Where Ash and I first met,  
The moment I fished him up  
It is one I will never forget.

S is for Squirtle,  
The first water-type he caught,  
And as water is my favorite type,  
I love this Pokemon a lot.

T is for his Totodile,  
And Togepi, which is mine,  
We fought to be the trainer of both of them,  
But in the end, it worked out fine.

U is for Unstoppable,  
Which he is on battle turf,  
He won a lot of battles over time,  
And he's the most popular boy on earth.

V is for Veronica,  
The name of our future daughter,  
She will have Ash's love of battle,  
And my love of the water.

W stands for wins,  
Like his one over Drake,  
Which made him a real champ,  
And definitely not a fake.

Xs are for kisses,  
And Os are for hugs,  
I will give both to Ash when  
he gets the bugs.

Y is for the person  
This poem is dedicated to  
And of course Ash,  
I am talking about YOU!

I always dream about you, Ash,  
Whenever I catch my Z's  
Cuz' the bond between us is  
As easy as learning our ABCs.

{Here are two alternative verses for people who live outside of the United States:

I always dream about you, Ash  
Whenever I catch my Z's  
Cuz' our relationship is better  
Than even sliced bread.

Ash Ketchum, I love you,  
As you can plainly see.  
And love is as easy as learning  
The letters in your ABCs.}

* * *

**And that just about wraps it up for the twenty-sixth part of the series! I know it was a short one, but I hope it is a sweet one as well. Anyways, time fo the question of the chapter! Which changes would you make to this alphabet? (Also, remember to keep it during the golden age of Pokemon *e.i.: Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto.*, as that was when Misty traveled with Ash and did not just appear in a handful of episodes.) ****Will you come up with answers better than I did? Or will your response be terrible?)**** I cannot wait to read your answers! I will see you next time, now you know your Pokeshipping ABCs, next time will you sing with me, and dare to Pokeship!**

* * *

**Oh, and one more thing before I go, I have a special announcement for you! The next story in this series will be released on YouTube before it will be released on this site. So remember to set an alarm for around 8 o'clock in the morning, Central Standard Time on Friday, May 22nd, 2020 for a very special edition of 151 Pokeshipping Stories! It will be a Pokeshipping event that you do not want to miss out on hearing! I hope to see all of you there, and as always, dare to Pokeship, everyone! See you real soon!**


	27. Happy Birthday, Ash!

**Hello, and welcome to another installment of THE 151 Pokeshipping Stories! The last part was a poem written by Misty about the twenty-six things she loves about Ash from A to Z. It will easily be the shortest one of these 151 Pokeshipping Stories clocking in at less than one thousand words. Anyways, yesterday was an important day for fans of the anime. According to Takeshi Shudo, head writer of the anime during the first couple seasons and the one who confirmed Pokeshipping to be canon, May 22nd is Ash's birthday. And what better way to honor the best trainer in the world in one of my stories than having his family surprise him for his special day? How will they surprise him? Well, you all know what to do! Read the chapter to find the answer out for yourself! Anyways, let's get going with the chapter for Ash Ketchum's birthday!**

* * *

It was a nice day in Cerulean City during May, and a trio of children was sitting around the house, bored. These three kids were all five, and their names were Aoi, Ariel, and Ashley. They were the children of Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and his wife, Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty.

"Ugh…" Aoi said as he hung off the couch.

"What is it?" Ariel asked her only brother.

"He is bored," Ashley said to her older sister, "And so am I!"

"What should we do?" Ariel asked as she looks at the calendar. She saw that the fourth Friday of the month was in a big red circle. Every day before that circled day was marked out with a big letter "X", meaning that day had already passed. "I wonder why mommy circled that day."

"How about we go and ask her?" Aoi suggested.

"But mommy is at work right now," Ashley pointed out, "And she knows how she feels when we interrupt her on the job."

"True," Aoi said, "But due to this thing that I heard mommy and daddy talk about a lot called 'coronavirus', not many challengers are taking on Mommy's gym."

"Big bro is right," Ariel said to her pink-haired sister, "So I am in favor of my brother. Let's go!"

Ashley sighed, "Fine." The triplets then got up. As the place where their mommy worked was right next to their house, they did not have to walk long.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cerulean Gym, Misty was just finishing a battle against a trainer. She had a reputation for being one of the most athletic gyms in the Kanto region. Compare that to her sisters, who ran the gym before her. They were some of the worst gym leaders in the history of Kanto.

"That was a good effort you put in there," the opponent said as he returned his Pokemon, "Return." He then returned the Pokemon to his Pokeball and went up to shake Misty's hand.

"That was a great battle you did," Misty said to the other trainer.

"Yeah," he admitted, "But I did not win."

"That does not mean you will not win next time," Misty said, "Try harder, and you will someday be able to challenge the league so you can face my husband."

"I will!" the trainer said, "Goodbye, Misty!" He then rushed out of the gym just as the triplets came in.

"Mommy?" Aoi said.

Misty looked up at the triplets. "Aoi? Ariel? Ashley? What are you three doing here?"

"We just came to ask you a question…" Ariel said.

"Well, can it wait until the gym closes for the day?" Misty asked her children.

However, Ariel already asked it, "Why is today circled on the calendar, mommy?"

Misty gasped. She totally forgot about today. Today was a momentous day for her husband.

"Well, twenty-five years ago today, your daddy was born," Misty said to the triplets. "So that means it is his birthday today!"

"It's his birthday?" Aoi asked.

"Cool!" Ariel said.

"Does that mean we will have a party for him?!" Ashley asked her mommy.

"Uh…" Misty said, "I am not too sure, kids… I mean, it will take a lot of work, and you know I don't like taking time off from the gym for things that are not important."

"Come on!" Aoi said, "This is daddy's birthday we are talking about!"

"How is the gym more important to you than daddy?" Ashley asked.

Misty pondered that question for a little bit. Ash was just as important to her as the gym was, and hopefully, the league would not mind if she closed the gym early today. After all, it was not that they were getting a lot of trainers this year anyways.

"We could just do something small, like make him a cake," Ariel said to her.

"I'm not sure about abandoning the gym for that, kids…" the gym leader said to her children.

"Please?" Aoi said with Baby Doll Eyes.

"Ugh," Misty said. "Don't give me the Baby Doll Eyes, Aoi."

His younger sisters did the same to her sister, which made Misty sigh more. One of her kids giving her the Baby Doll Eyes to get their way was bad enough. But all three of her kids. Finally, Misty gave in and sighed.

"Fine," Misty said, "But we will make the cake, and that is it."

"Okay!" all three of the triplets said to their mommy. Misty smiled as she led her brood out of the gym. Right before exiting, she put a sign on the door. It read, "The Gym of Cerulean City is closed today. Please come back tomorrow if you wish to challenge me. I apologize for the inconvenience." Under that message was Misty's signature.

* * *

Soon, the Ketchum kids and their mother arrived back to their home and went into the kitchen. Misty then pulled out a box of recipes that Ash's mother, Delia, gave her when she married Ash. Delia said it would help Misty make some of Ash's recipes better. The triplets were told when their parents were on their first journey together, Misty once made Ash and herself dinner when their usual chef was not able to. The end result was… to put it in the kindest possible word… inedible. With forty-seven secret ingredients, it was a mixture of foods that should never go together.

"The only people who ended up liking it were Team Rocket," Misty said with a laugh whenever she told that story.

Anyway, she has since gotten a lot better at cooking. Every Sunday, while she was away from Ash, Misty took some cooking lessons from the person Ash said made the best food: his mother. Eventually, she got good at making food, and even made a better version of her Misty Surprise!

"Uh, mommy, which kind of cake will we make for daddy?" Ariel asked, which snapped Misty out of her daydream state.

"Oh…" Misty said as she looked at the box and pulled out a card marked, "Ash's Favorite Dessert." "I thought we would make this for Ash," she then showed the card to the triplets.

"What does that say?" Aoi asked as neither he nor his sisters knew how to read yet.

"It says 'Chocolate Cake with Cherri Berry Filling'," Misty said to the triplets.

Ashley licks her lips, "As in our favorite dessert is also our daddy's?!" she asked her mommy.

Misty chuckles, "It sure is." She then asked the kids if they could help get the ingredients from the pantry. The kids smiled and nodded. Aoi came back carrying the baking cocoa, sugar, and flour, while Ariel went into the kitchen with the butter, milk, and eggs. And Ashley was the one who got the baking soda, salt, and Cherri Berry Filling. The Ketchum triplets put the ingredients on the table right next to their mother.

"Good job, kids," Misty said before asking them to get some mixing bowls so that they could, well, mix the ingredients together.

"Where are they?" Ashley asked her mother, "Were are the mixing bowls?"

"They are in that cupboard over there," Misty said as she pointed to the cupboard that was beside the kitchen sink.

"Okay then," Aoi said as he went over to the cupboard to open it up. Ariel then got a pair of mixing bowls, one for the dry ingredients, and the other for wet ones.

"What are we going to do now, mommy?" Ashley asked Misty.

Misty read over the recipe and asked for the butter and some sugar.

"Here you go," Aoi said as he handed her a stick of butter and the entire bag of sugar.

"Alright, but I don't need THAT much sugar, Aoi," Misty said with a smile.

"Should I get some measuring cups for you, mommy?" Ashley asked the Ketchum matriarch.

"Of course," Misty said, "We need a cup as well as a third cup."

"Alright," Ashley said, "And they are under the place where the forks and spoons are, correct?"

"They sure are, you smart girl!" Misty said with a smile. This caused the pink-haired girl to smile and got the two cups from the drawer and handed them to her mommy.

"Thank you," Misty said as she scooped one full cup of sugar and two more third cups. She then poured the sugar into the bowl alongside the butter. She then got out an electric mixer and creamed the two ingredients together. "Ariel, do you mind if you crack the eggs into the bowl, so I do not have to turn off the mixer?

"Of course, mommy!" Ariel said as she cracked a single egg.

"Also, be careful not to get any eggshells into the bowl," Misty said, "After all, we don't want anyone to have a crunchy part of their cake!

The girl who was the spitting image of her mother nods. She decided to crack them in a separate bowl in the event she accidentally gets eggshells into the egg. That way, it would be easier to fish out if she broke them straight into the bowl. Thankfully, not many eggshell bits got into the yolk, so she smiled and handed the cracked eggs to her mommy.

"Thank you, my little mermaid," Misty said as Ariel pours the eggs into the butter and sugar mixture.

"What should we add now, mommy?" Aoi asked his mother.

Misty looked at the recipe before asking the spitting image of her husband for the flour, cocoa, baking soda, and salt mixture.

"Good thing we already mixed them all together before we put them with the wet ingredients!" Ashley said as they hand the bowl that contained the dry ingredients to their mommy.

"Thank you, my little helpers," Misty said as she added a bit of the dry mixture to the other one. She said in a bit before adding a splash of milk. Pretty soon, she got a smooth combination of all of the ingredients, and she turned off the mixer. "Alright, now we need to bake this for at least thirty-five minutes."

"Thirty-five minutes?!" Aoi asked.

"That's a long time!" Ariel said.

"Yeah, but you know you can all make daddy some birthday cards, right?" Misty asked the triplets.

"That's a good idea, mommy!" Ashley said to her mother, "Come on! Let's go make some!" She and her siblings then rushed off to make some birthday cards for Ash.

* * *

After washing their hands as it was a messy job to bake anything, Aoi, Ariel, and Ashley returned to the kitchen. They held a box of crayons and a stack of paper for the cards they were going to make for their daddy. The three kids folded a piece of paper each to make it look like a card and drew a picture of themselves with their daddy. They then opened up the cards and wrote the word "Happy" on them.

"Uh, mommy," Aoi asked, "How do you spell birthday?"

"B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y," Misty said, "That is how Birthday is spelled, Aoi Wowy."

"Thanks," Aoi said as he wrote the word onto the card before signing his name in barely legible scribbles. He was just learning how to write, after all. His sisters copied what he wrote, only using their names instead of Aoi's to make sure their daddy knew who made it for him.

"How do our cards look, mommy?!" Ariel asked as she showed Misty the card that she made. The front of the card had Ash standing in front of a birthday cake with flaming candles on it. On Ash's shoulder was his Pikachu, and his children were standing beside him with smiling faces.

"That looks good, Ariel," Misty said.

"By the way, how old will daddy turn this year?"

"Twenty-seven," Misty said to her spitting image.

"Wow, that will be a lot of candles!"

"I don't plan on using that many, though," Misty explained, "I think we will use two candles of one color for the tens place, and seven candles of another color for the ones place."

"That makes sense," Ashley said. Now all they had to do was wait for their daddy to get home.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was heading home to his family in Cerulean City after a long day at work at the league. Although he wanted to have a day off to spend his special day with his family, there was just so much work at the Pokemon League.

"Can't you just wait to see the triplets?" Ash asked his Raichu. (The former Pikachu evolved on vacation to Alola with his trainer and Misty before the triplets were born.)

"Of course," Raichu said telepathically with his psychic powers, "I am sure they have been missing us all day!"

Ash chuckled, "I bet they have," Ash said as they arrive at their house and open the door. To their surprise, it was really dark.

"Aoi?" Ash asked, "Ariel? Ashley? Are you guys here?"

Then, all of a sudden, the lights turned on to reveal his wife and children standing there. "Surprise!" they all yelled.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" the triplets said as they all ran towards their daddy and hugged him.

Ash smiled and hugs his children back, "I am surprised you knew today was my birthday," Ash said.

"It is because I told them," Misty said with a smile, "In fact, they pulled me out of the gym just so that I could help them make your favorite cake."

"Chocolate Cake with Cheri Berry Filling on top?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Misty said as she led her husband to the kitchen table where a cake with nine unlit candles (two of them yellow and the other seven blue) was sitting in the center.

"Wow…" Ash said, "Thank you!"

Misty and the triplets smiled as the former lit the candles. Then they all sang "Happy Birthday to You" to Ash. ASh blew them out in a single blow.

"What did you wish for, daddy?" Aoi asked his father.

Ash thought about it and said, "Honestly. I didn't wish for anything. I already have everything I ever want or need in the form of my loving family!"

Misty smiled, "Oh, and here is another birthday gift for you, Ash!" She then leaned into his face and kisses him on the lips passionately. The triplets cringed and looked away.

* * *

**And that is it for the chapter for Ash's birthday! You know, I wonder why not many fans of the anime know Ash's birthday is May 22nd. Because that day should be celebrated every year as a national holiday in at least Japan. I mean, if we celebrate the birthday of another fictional character, Jesus, every year, then why not Ash? Hell, why does Jesus get all of the special treatment when nobody knows who he is anymore, let alone even cares about the work he is from?! Everyone in the world knows who Ashton Satoshi Ketchum is, but nobody celebrates the day he was born. Not even hardcore Pokemon fans. The best male character in any medium does not deserve this treatment! Yet EVERYONE celebrates the birthday of an insane nobody who claims the be the son of Arceus! Anyways, time for the question of the chapter! And that is: what do you like to do for your parent's special day? I enjoy bringing my dad to Vikings games, as his birthday is when the NFL playoff race is just starting to heat up. Anyways, I will see you all next time, happy birthday to you, Ash Ketchum, and dare to Pokeship! I will see you all next week for another story, same Northstar time, same Northstar website!**


	28. A Day in Ash and Misty's Life

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the twenty-eighth part of the 151 Pokeshipping Stories! In the last section, Ash's wife and kids made him a cake for his birthday! The day before the chapter was posted was Ash's birthday, by the way. Anyways, in this chapter, I am going to show you guys a single day in the life of Ash and Misty. I was initially going to publish this chapter as the 24th chapter (because there are 24 hours in a day). Then, my choice to record my stories for the world to hear, Mother's day, and finally, the birthday I mentioned earlier happened. That forced me to move this chapter to later in the year. And you know how much I hate stuff being pushed back. And in the year of things being pushed back, I am happy to finally get to this idea! Anyways, enough ranting and raving. Let's start chapter seven times four!**

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning, and the sun was about to rise above Cerulean City. Not many people up for the day yet. But a few people were. Two of those who fell in the latter category are the champion of the Kanto region and his wife. Their names were Ash and Misty Ketchum. As they were two of the most influential people in the Kanto region, they had to get up super early so that they could get ready for their day.

"Morning, Ash," Misty said as she groaned and opened her eyes, rubbing them.

"Good morning, Misty!" Ash said as he turned off the alarm clock and got out of bed. They then made their way down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"What are you in the mood for?" Ash asked his wife.

"Maybe something simple. Maybe some scrambled eggs with toast," Misty said.

"I don't see why we cannot do that," Ash said as he got the oven heated up. "You want some coffee with that?"

"I do," Misty said with a smile.

"Okay," Ash said as he started to make some coffee as well, "Do you want it with or without milk."

"With milk," Misty said as Ash cooked the eggs.

"Alright then," Ash said. After a few minutes, Ash served Misty her breakfast, "So, what are you going to do today, Mist?"

"The usual," Misty said, "The gym."

"Well, I plan on doing the usual. Also, I will do all of the stuff that is going on in the League. The season has just started after a long delay, so that means a lot of work is coming my way."

"Yeah, and I can expect several trainers will want to challenge me after being cooped up at home for weeks on end," Misty said with a smile.

Ash smiled. After breakfast, they went to the gym to swim a few laps in the pool for some exercise before Ash had to leave home for work at the Indigo Plateau. Thanks to his trusty Charizard, the journey would take a few minutes compared to the days it would take on foot, or the hours it would take by car. So that meant that he had more time to do stuff before he had to go to work.

Anyways, after the two young adults showered, they jumped into the pool and swam a couple of laps. The water was right on both of their skins and a good way to wake them up completely. Misty loved it the most, but that did not mean her husband did not like it. After a couple of laps around the pool, Ash's Rotom Phone came flying into the gym.

"Buzz Buzz Buzz! Buzz Buzz Buzz!" It said, "It is time to go to work! It is time to go to work!"

Ash gasped as he looks at the time. He was supposed to be out of the pool five minutes ago!

"Crap crap crap!" ASh said, "I am late!" He hastily got out of the pool to get dressed and to his job, "Goodbye Misty, I love you, and I will be back later on tonight!" He was then out of the pool area in a flash so he could dry himself off and get dressed.

Misty chuckled before deciding to get out of the pool so she could open up the gym for the day's challenges.

* * *

It was 8:35 in the morning, and Ash's boss, Scott Enishida, was wondering where the Kanto League Champion is. Not a moment later, Ash busts through the door.

"Sorry, I am late, Scott!" Ash said, "I got a little carried away with my pre-work exercises, and I hope you are more forgiving than your predecessor Goodshow…"

Scott just smiled, "That's okay, Ash! As long as you are here, I am fine!"

"That's great," Ash said, "Anything other than paperwork on the agenda today?"

Scott nodded, "Yep. I have a meeting planned between you and your Elite Four members."

Ash smiled. The Elite Four were the toughest trainers other than him. They consisted of Prima, Koga, Bruno, and Lance. If Ash had the choice, Misty would be in his Elite Four as well, but all of the slots were currently filled. Even if she was one of the most robust gym leaders in the Kanto Region.

"Alright then," Ash said, "When will that be?"

"After lunch," Scott said, "Now get to work!"

"Alright!" Ash said with a smile as he headed to his office. He had to get to all of the paperwork that had to be done.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Cerulean, it was 9:30. It was the time that Cerulean City Gym opened its doors for the day. Misty smiled as she turned the sign from saying the gym was closed to the side that said, "Come on in! We are open for challengers!" The trainers outside smiled as the first one was allowed in. He was a younger trainer who was just starting his journey and was looking to earn a badge from Misty.

"Hello!" the child said to Misty, "Can I have a battle with you?"

"Of course!" Misty said to the trainer, "Just know that I will NOT be going easy on you in any way, shape, or form."

The trainer nods, "Okay then, Misty! My name is Joseph, by the way."

"Alright then, follow me to the battlefield then, Joseph!" Misty said as she led him to the pool, which now had a group of platforms on it so that his Pokemon could stay dry.

"This will be a one on one battle between the challenger, Joseph, and the gym leader, Misty!" the referee declared. "No trainer will be allowed to switch out their Pokemon for whatever reason, and whenever knocks out the opposing Pokemon first will win! Do both of you understand?"

"Yes!" both trainers said to the referee.

"Alright then," the referee said, "Joseph, please send out your Pokemon! You get the first move!"

"Okay!" Joseph said as he pulled out a Pokeball, "Let's go, Spearow!"

Misty smiled. He was obviously trying. She smiled as she decided to give one of her weaker Pokemon a chance to shine on the battlefield. She decided on a Pokemon that her older sisters gave to her for her wedding with Ash. They captured this Pokemon while they were on tour in the Hoenn region. This Pokemon was a Febass.

"We didn't, like, want this Pokemon," Daisy said when she gave it to her, "Because it is, like, ugly and useless!"

Misty didn't like to hear any Pokemon be called ugly or useless, especially water types. So she decided to prove her sisters wrong by making Febass one of the most beautiful and most durable Pokemon in the gym. So far, she was not having much luck, but she was making progress.

Anyways, Joseph told his Spearow to use a Peck attack to start the battle off. The bird then flew off to attack the fish Pokemon with his beak. The Febass was hurt but took the hit.

"Good job taking the attack, Febass!" Misty said, "Now use an Ice Beam!"

"What?!" Joseph asked, "How could your Magikarp use a TM move?!" The ice-type move then hit the flying type for super effective damage.

"Simple," Misty said, "Because the Pokemon I am using is not a Magikarp, it is a completely different yet very similar Pokemon called a Febass."

"Woah…" Joseph said, "That's so cool…" He got distracted to the point where he did not realize that Misty told her Pokemon to use one more Ice Beam for the KO!

"Spearow is unable to battle!" the referee declared, "So that makes Misty the winner of the battle!"

Misty smiled before she pets her Febass, "That was a good job you did, Febass!"

Febass smiled when, all of a sudden, she started to glow! Both the gym leader and the trainer she just defeated gasped as the Pokemon grew longer and more beautiful. Soon, the Febass was no more, and in her place was a beautiful and majestic Milotic.

"Woah…" Joseph said, "That's a beautiful Pokemon!" he then scanned her with his Pokedex for more information. "Milotic, the Tender Pokemon. This Pokemon is breathtakingly beautiful, and those who see it are said to forget about their competitive spirits."

"Anyways, you and Spearow did a good job against me even though you did not win," Misty said. "I hope you come back to battle me again once you become stronger!"

"Okay! I will!" Joseph said as he recalled his Pokemon to its ball and left the gym.

* * *

Later, it was 1:30 in the afternoon, and Ash had just finished his lunch and made his way to the meeting room for a meeting with his Elite Four and Scott

"So," Ash said, "Why did you guys call me into this meeting?"

"Because one of the Elite Four members wants to tell us all something," Scott told the champion of the Kanto region.

"Alright then," Ash said, "Which of you wants to tell me the news?" Prima then rose her hand.

"That would be me, Ash," she said to her champion. "I would like to tell you that at the end of this training season, I will be retiring from being a member of the Elite Four." Koga, Bruno, Lance, Scott, and Ash all gasped.

"Why?!" the last one asked, "Why are you retiring at such a young age?!"

"Because I want to be closer to my family on the Orange Islands," Prima explained, "After all, the Indigo Plateau is very far from the closest one of the Orange Islands."

"Alright then," Ash said before he looked at Scott and asked him what it meant when one member of the Elite Four retired. After all, this was the first time he witnessed this happening.

"You get to choose who fills her place," the Pokemon League commissioner said to Ash.

Ash grinned. "I know exactly who to give it to!" he said before asking to be excused.

"OF course," Scott said.

Ash nodded and ran off to his office and picked up the phone. He was halfway from punching in Misty's phone number, but he decided to surprise her later on.

* * *

At five-thirty in the late afternoon, Ash returned home from his job at the League, and Misty returned home after closing the gym for the day. "Good afternoon, Misty," Ash said when she came back, "I have some good news for you!"

"Can you wait until later?" Misty asked her husband, "I need to take a shower before our date night."

Ash then suddenly remembered. Today was a Friday, and Fridays were date nights for the Ketchums! "Alright then," Ash said with a smile, "I will tell you when we are out tonight!"

"That's good to hear," Misty said as she went to the bathroom so she could shower off. Ash smiled as he thought of a way to tell his wife the news.

* * *

At seven-thirty in the evening, Ash and Misty arrived at the destination of their date this week. It was a fancy restaurant that opened up in Cerulean City, and all of the city's royalty have dined here at least once. All of them, except for Ash and Misty. Well, Ash managed to get the two a reservation, and now they were ready to eat there after a long day of work at the League and gym.

"I cannot believe you have gotten reservations for the Ruby Gyarados, Ash," Misty said with a smile. She was wearing a simple yet still fancy cerulean colored dress, as it was the most elaborate outfit that she had.

"Well, I AM the champion of the Kanto region," Ash said to his wife. He was wearing a tuxedo and was holding Misty's gloved hand, "So naturally, I got higher priority."

Misty smiled as they sat at their table. After they got their drinks of the highest quality wine in the Kanto region, Ash decided now was the time to tell Misty the excellent news. He stood up and knocked his glass with a knife to get everyone's attention.

"Misty Ketchum nee Waterflower," Ash said to his wife, "I have something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Misty asked as she looked at him and then the crowd. "And why did you have to get the attention of everyone in the place?!"

"Simple," Ash said, "I just want to announce to you… That starting next season, you will be a member of my Elite Four!"

Misty was silent, as was everyone else in the place. Then, Misty gave a slight smile. A person in the building then started to clap. "Congratulations, Misty!" the person said as the whole place went into applause, happy for their newest member of the Elite Four.

Misty smiled at the applause and hugged ASh tightly, "Thank you ash!" she said.

* * *

The Ketchums got home from their date at around ten-thirty at night. Both were happy.

"So," Ash said, "Up for some fun in bed to celebrate your new position?"

"Maybe another day," Misty said, "But for right now, I am tired."

"Okay then," Ash said as the two got ready for bed. When they got into their bed at 11:00, Ash shut off the lights. "Goodnight, Misty. I love you."

"I love you too, Ash!" Misty said with a smile as they both fell asleep to end their day. Tomorrow they would start it all again.

* * *

**And that is it for the twenty-eighth edition of the 151 Pokeshipping Stories! I hope you enjoyed going through a full day with Ash and Misty! That leads me to the question fo the chapter. What does your average day look like? Well, a typical day in a pre-COVID19 world. Admit it, right now, we are all doing the same thing: sitting around at home like a lump on a log. Anyways, I cannot wait to read your responses! Also, go to my YouTube channel to watch me read these stories aloud! I will see you all next time, hope you had a great day, and dare to Pokeship!**

* * *

**Oh, and one more thing, I am now a beta reader on a story called 'The Chosen One's Journey: Kanto Arc' by PheonixFlame1994. It is an AU where Ash and Red are twin brothers with Aura Powers. Currently, the first two chapters and the prologue have been posed, and new chapters are posted on Fridays, so be sure to read it! Anyways, I think I could start beta reading stories for people... as long as they are not Amourshippers. Anyways, if you want me to beta read a story for you, be sure to PM me for information on how to do it! Who knows, you might even get a shoutout in a future one of the 151 Pokeshipping Stories! Anyways, that's it for this week, folks! Stay tuned for another story next week. Same Northstar time, same Northstar website. And as always, be sure to dare to Pokeship, everyone!**


	29. To My Readers

Hello, My loyal readers,

You might have clicked on a link to this chapter of my story from TV Tropes or another website. Or you might be casually reading through the stories I wrote and arrived at this chapter. You are probably expecting to read "Malace at the Pallet." But I hate to break it to you guys, but I have chosen to remove the story from this website. It was a very bad idea to use the Black Lives Matter happening all over the world as an advantage for a story. It was rude to the Amourshippers, disrespectful to George Floyd and his family, offensive to the black people, and offputting to pretty much everyone else. I will write another story to make up for this mess, and one about something that all of you can relate to. Again, I am sorry for ever posting the story onto the internet. I hope you all can understand. And if you don't, that's okay by me as well. I still think people still don't forgive me for my behavior in the early months of 2018. In fact, the whole reason I deleted several of my earlier stories is because of all of the negative attention during that time and because someone decided to copy me leading to the longest three weeks of my life. But that's beside the point. I am sure the shit that I pulled alongside that has cemented my reputation as a toxic Pokeshipping fan brat who cannot respect the opinions of AmourshiPPers. I will try my best to respect the opinions of all people Pokeshipper, Amourshipper, or neither.

I will see you all next time, trust is lost by the gallon and gained back by the ounce, and dare to Pokeship!

Northstar Pokeshipper.


	30. Through the Eyes of an Electric Mouse

**Hello again, my fellow Pokeshippers! Welcome to the monumental thirtieth chapter of this series, 151 Pokeshipping Stories. For all of the past twenty-nine Saturdays, I've told a variety of fantastic Pokeshipping tales for you to read. And for reaching a significant milestone, I knew I had to do something special for you all. Now, this story was initially planned for number twenty-five, as that number is significant for whose perspective this is in. But alas, that chapter fell on Mother's Day, and I had to push it back in favor of Mother Delia. And you know how much I LOVE pushing things back. But here is my idea, finally out for you guys! Get ready to experience the evolution of Ash and Misty's relationship from Pikachu's perspective! I hope you all enjoy it! Now let's go!**

* * *

It can always be hard being the third wheel in a relationship. I can see why some people think that is the case, but I, on the other hand, am okay with it. It is beautiful to see the power couple of the Kanto region grow up together and fall in love after several years of being together. This is especially true if the male end of it is my best friend and master for just as long as he knew his girlfriend. Who am I, you might be asking yourself? Well, my name is Pikachu. Yes, THAT Pikachu. The Pikachu that has helped Ash the Orange League. The one who has defeated many legendary Pokemon in battle. And the one Team Rocket tries to steal on an almost weekly basis for nearly a quarter of a century. But enough about me. This story is about my trainer and his future wife. This is the evolution of Ash and Misty's relationship through my own eyes.

* * *

The story of Pokeshipping began the same day that my trainer left on his Pokemon Journey, April 1st, 1997. I was not a massive fan of my trainer at the time, but I had no choice but to be with him. During one of our struggles, we both ended up falling into a river and almost ended up drowning. However, we were saved just in time by a fisher with orange hair, green eyes, and a fit body. She was Ash's age, and as we would find out later, her name was Misty Waterflower. Misty was surprised that she fished up a human and his Pokemon partner instead of a water type like she was looking to catch that day when she reeled us out of the river.

"Woah!" Misty said, "A boy?!"

Ash looked up at her, "Oh, hey there!" He then looked around, "Hurry, we need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Why?" Misty asked at him, confused.

Ash explained how he stupidly threw a rock at a Spearow when I refused to weaken him for my trainer. He then told Misty how the Spearow got angry and began chasing Ash.

"That's awful!" Misty said, "How much longer until the Spearow catch up to us?!"

Ash looked at the sky as it suddenly turned dark, as all of the normal and flying-typed Pokemon were blocking out the sun along with the grey clouds. "They are here right now! Quick, we need to get out of here right now before the storm of Spearow comes!"

He then grabbed her hand and ran off.

"Wait," Misty said, "My bike!"

"We will go back to reclaim it once this whole fiasco is over!" Ash said as the two ran as fast as they could away from the Spearow. However, they were soon cornered. Even though I wasn't really fond of the two trainers who were in trouble, I knew I had to save them. So I jumped off of Ash's shoulder and shocked the storm of Spearows with my Thundershock attack. And as the rain was starting to fall, I ended up knocking them all out… and my trainer and his friend unconscious.

Luckily, Ash and Misty were both able to recover within a couple of hours, just as the sun came back into the sky and a rainbow formed.

"What happened?" Misty asked as she and Ash rubbed their heads.

"I think my partners saved us," Ash said as he smiled at me. "Thank you, Pikachu!" He pets my head, and I purred happily.

"Ash?" Misty asked, "What's that?" She then pointed out a golden Pokemon flying in the sky.

"That is Ho-oh," Ash said, "It is said whoever sees it is guaranteed eternal happiness."

"Really?!" Misty asked, "That's cool! I wonder what my eternal happiness is!"

"How about we journey together to try and find the answer?" My trainer suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Misty said, "Let's go! Viridian City is not that far away!"

Ash smiles as I got back onto his shoulder, and we headed off to Viridian City!

* * *

Ash and Misty have been traveling together for a few months when we arrived in a town called Maiden's Peak. It was around this time when a festival was going on. My trainer and his companion decided to partake in it. It was late at night, and I was right beside Ash. He was wearing a light blue kimono while he was waiting for Misty to get ready.

"Does this look good on me, Pikachu?" Ash asked me. I took a good look at it.

"I think it does," I said to him, "I just hope that Misty thinks you look cute in it."

Ash's cheeks were soon as red as mine, and just as soon as he was going to say that Misty did not like him THAT much, Misty walked towards the two of us. She was wearing a gorgeous pink kimono. Ash looked at it and blushed even more.

"Ash," Misty said to him, "Are you ready? The celebration is about to start."

"Of course," Ash said with a smile on his face, "I am born ready to party on with you tonight!" Misty chuckled at his enthusiasm. "That's great to hear," she said. Then they made their way to where everyone else was, and I was right behind them. We then had a fun night, and it was the most fun night Ash and Misty had together on their journey thus far… and we could only get better days.

* * *

After nearly a year together, we have finally made it to the Kanto League, and Ash was determined to win! However, he lost to another trainer named Richie. This was because of a combination of poor reffing and Ash's Charizard deciding to fall asleep in the middle of the match. He cried for a long time outside of the Indigo Leauge Stadium, and no matter what I did, nothing could cheer my trainer up. I then went up to Misty.

"He is still upset?" she asked me.

I nodded, knowing that she could not understand Pokemon language.

Misty sighed. "How about if I try and cheer our friend up?"

I nod, as that was a good idea. We then went up to the still crying trainer from Pallet Town.

"Whatever you want to say to me, Misty," Ash said through his tears, "I do not want to hear it. Go away!"

"No," Misty said. "When my best friend is sad, I am sad as well. And we both know how we feel when our friends are sad."

Ash eventually looked up at Misty and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Go on…" he said.

"Not everyone wins the first time they do something, Ash," Misty said. "And that means you only have room to improve yourself."

Ash smiled and nods, "That's right, Misty!"

"That is why I plan on staying by your side for the rest of your journey until you win an official league!"

"Thanks," Ash said as he threw his arms around the orange-haired girl. "Anyways, what do you think is a good league to follow up on?"

Misty thought about it for a few moments and suggested that my trainer takes on the Johto League, in the region right next door.

"Great idea!" Ash said, "Come on! Let's go prepare for the Johto League! I know we can win it!"

I smiled as we made our way back to Pallet Town so that Ash could train up for the Johto League.

* * *

Unfortunately, Ash did not win the Johto League like he was hoping. But at least he placed better than he did in the Kanto League. (He got in the top 8 in Johto while he was in the top 16 in Kanto.) He even got a good cash prize for his high placement. Right now, Misty, Ash, and I are in Viridian City before we go back to Pallet Town. Misty had to take a call at the Pokemon Center, leaving us time to spend the money that Ash one.

"How do you think Misty will react if we get her a new bike?" I suggested it to my trainer. After spending two years on the road together, we could understand one another perfectly, and we used it to our full advantage.

"I think that is a good idea," Ash said with a smile, "The bike shop is just around the block! Let's go!"

I smiled, and we went off. An hour later, we returned with the bike to the Pokemon Center, where Misty was sitting outside. She did not look delighted. In fact, she was rather sad.

"Misty?" Ash asked his human friend, "What is wrong?"

Misty looked up at him and sighed. "You know how my sisters are the gym leaders of Cerulean City gym?"

"Yeah?" Ash said, "So?"

"They just got fired from their post for poor performance," Misty explained. "They had only one win in their last 50 matches."

"So?" Ash asked, "How does that affect us?"

"It means that I have to go and fill the post at the gym," Misty said as more tears rolled down her cheek, "Which means I cannot travel with you for the next region… or any other region after that…"

Ash was shocked. He also began to cry. "Well, I guess that this is goodbye, Misty," he said. The two then shared a big hug before separating.

"I got you something for you to get to your new post faster," Ash said. He then gave her the bike that he bought.

"A new bike?!" Misty asked my raven-haired trainer.

"Yep," Ash said with a smile, "I noticed that you had a bike that you left behind when we first met by the river."

"So you got me a new one?" Misty asked the trainer from Pallet Town.

"I sure did," Ash said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Ash!" Misty said before hopping on the bike, "I will miss you with all of my heart, Ash!"

"Me too!" Ash said.

"Don't forget me, either, Misty!" I chimed in.

"Yeah, don't forget about Pikachu, either!" Ash hollered.

"I WON'T!" Misty said as she rode off into the sunset on her bike. We stood there for a full minute before Ash sighed.

"Come on, Pikachu, let's go home!" Ash said to me.

"I agree, Ash," Let's head home.

* * *

It would be another five years until Ash, and I saw the Cerulean girl again. We went through Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos and competed in the leagues there. But we lost every single time, coming in the top 8, top 4, top 8, and runner-up, respectively. We were now in the Alola region, where Ash decided to get serious with his goal of being a Pokemon Master and learn more about Pokemon. So he enrolled himself at the Pokemon School of Melemele Island, where trainers and their Pokemon learn together. Although I missed the thrill of battles that we get a lot less of as students, I am still happy with Ash's choice to further his education on Pokemon.

Anyways, you might be wondering what all of this has to do with Misty. You see, about three months into the school year, Professor Kukui, Ash's teacher, announced he was taking his class on a field trip to the Kanto region. Everyone was excited to go, but my trainer was especially.

"When are we going to go?!" Ash asked.

"In about a week," Kukui said, "Everyone, please make sure to make your parents or guardians sign the permission slips!"

Ash's classmates nodded as they were handed permission slips to give their parents to sign.

A week later, we were finally back in the Kanto region. The first stop was Professor Oak's lab, where he planned on having Ash's classmates meet some of the Pokemon Ash befriended during his travels through the Kanto region. However, when they arrived, the first friend of his Ash saw was not one of his Pokemon at all!

"MISTY?!" Ash asked, "IS THAT YOU?!"

Misty, who was talking to Oak, took a look at my trainer.

"ASH?!" she asked, "IS THAT YOU?!"

Ash had a long time recovering from his state of shock, so I went up to Misty and rubbed my head on her leg.

"And hello to you, too, my Pikapal!" Misty said to me. I smiled as the name as the Cerulean Gym Leader rubbed her hand on my head. I purred as Ash recovered from his state of shock.

"Yeah, it is me," Ash said, "Anyways, what brings you here, Misty?"

Misty blushes, "Well, over the past five years, I was a successful gym leader. However, being in the gym denied me one thing: true eternal happiness. So I decided to talk to Professor Oak and other League officials about me deciding to quit the gym so I can start to travel with you again…"

Ash was silent again. "Wait…" he said, "You are giving up the highest post in the city just so you can be with me?!"

Misty blushes and nods. "Of course, sweetie!" she said, "And there is one more thing I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Well…" Misty said as she leaned into Ash and kisses him on the lips much to his shock. But he did not push her away. In fact, Ash did the opposite. He returned the kiss to Misty.

"Misty, I love you very much!" my trainer said.

"As do I, Ash!" Misty said.

I smiled as my best friend was going to be going on adventures with Misty again.

* * *

And from there, their relationship only grew and grew until Ash finally popped the question to her. That question, of course, was if Misty was willing to be his wife. She said yes, and the wedding happened not long afterward. They then went on their honeymoon and invited me to join in the fun. I have had a lot of fun with my trainer and his girlfriend so far, and with triplets on the way for them, life can only get more chaotic. I am sure it will all work out in the end as long as I am with Ash and Misty.

* * *

**And that is the thirtieth chapter of my series! Now, before we wrap this up, I have an announcement for you guys that all of you should hear. From this moment forward, only people who have an account on this website will be allowed to leave reviews on my stories. Over the last month, I have gotten several mean reviews left by guests, mainly Amourshippers. They have criticized me for leaving mean reviews on Amourshipping works. Look, I only did it on that Spanish Amourshipping "story" because it had content that was not allowed on this website. THAT'S. IT! I just wanted the author to follow the rules so it cannot be banned. Now, if you Amourshippers wish to keep attacking me, make an account, so I cannot delete them and hide them from the public. Oh, wait, you won't because you Amourtards are nothing but a bunch of chickens who are terrified of the biggest and best Pokeshipper on the site!**

**Anyways, the question for this chapter is if you can have anyone as a third wheel in your romantic relationship, who would it be. I am not sure to be one hundred percent honest. I cannot wait to see who you guys would pick, though. Anyways, I will be back next week for a special chapter for both Father's Day and something else. I will see you all next time, the third wheel is sometimes the most important, and dare to Pokeship!**


	31. Who and Where are You, Dad?

**Hello, everyone. Welcome to the thirtieth part of the 151 Pokeshipping Stories. Now, in the last section, Pikachu goes through the evolution of his trainer's relationship with Misty through his own perspective. And I think I did an excellent job on it. A story I did NOT do a good job on was #25, "Mother Delia." Ever since the negative criticism came out for the story, I knew I had to do better for the Father's Day chapter in this series. (And redo the whole 25th story, which I will get around to soon, at least a month from today.) This story is about Ash and Misty learning about their dads' identities and why they left them. Why did they do so? Well, the answer may surprise you. Now let's get going with chapter three times ten! (Oh, and if you are wondering how both THIS story and the last one are #30, read until the end for an explanation. Now let's get going with this story!)**

* * *

"Mom," Ash asked his mother as he sat down at the breakfast table, "Who is he?"

Delia looked up from the cup of coffee in her hands, "Who is who, Ash?"

"You know who I am talking about," Ash said, "My dad."

Delia sighed. She was happy to talk about anything with Ash. It is anything except for his dad, who was out of their lives for the past 15 years. "Ashton, this is the third time you tried to talk to me about your dad. When are you going to accept I will not give you any answers about him?"

Ash scowled, "Mom. I am eighteen years old. I deserve to know who my dad is. Almost all of my friends have dads to spend this Father's Day weekend with, while I don't even know what my dad looks like!"

Delia sighed. She knew Ash was not going to accept "no" for an answer, and he brought up some valid points on why he should know what his dad was like.

"Fine," Delia said, "But I am only telling you this once. Clear?"

"Clear as the sky outside, mom," Ash said to her.

Delia smiled, "Good. Now let me go get some things so I can tell you more about him." She then got up from the kitchen table and went into the closet and pulled out a box.

"What's in the box, mom?" Ash asked his mother.

"Open it to find out for yourself," Delia said to her son. Ash smiled as he slowly opened the box. Inside the box were a couple of pictures. They all had a man who looked like an older version of Ash.

"That man looks a lot like me," Ash said.

"That is because that man is your father," Delia replied. "After all, how could I be the parent you got your good looks from?"

Ash chuckles at the joke as he looks at the pictures. It looked like Ash's father was pretty happy with Ash and Delia. That made him more confused. If Ash's dad was so pleased with his family, why did he leave them? He decided to ask that to the auburn-haired woman.

"It is true," Delia said as tears formed in her eyes. "Your dad loved both of us very much, but when you were only three, he told me that he could only see me as a friend after so many years."

"As a friend?" Ash asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"To get the full answers, your dad told me to tell you to find his house near Mt. Silver."

Ash nods with a determined look on his face. "Alright then!" he said, "I am going to Mt. Silver right now!" He then went upstairs to pack his things for his next adventure, and the one that meant the most in his life: Who his father is and why he left. However, he knew that it would be dangerous for him and his Pokemon to go by themselves. So he decided to call one of his friends to get through the harsh environment that was Mt. Silver. He went through all of his friends' choices to ask to come along with him, and only one of them was fatherless and nearby. And that person was none other than his friend from Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower. So he called her up on the cell phone that Delia got him for his last birthday.

"Hello?" Misty asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Misty," Ash said, "It's me, Ash!"

"Hey, Ash!" Misty said to her friend, "Why are you calling me?"

"I am just calling to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to Mt. Silver with me…" Ash then took his time to explain the situation to her.

"Of course, I am willing to help you find out who your dad is!" Misty said with a smile, "Just let me get ready, and I will meet you at the foot of the mountain in an hour!"

"Alright then!" Ash said as he smiled, "See you then!" He hung up the phone before looking down at his electric-type partner, who was by his side as usual.

"Ready to get going?" Ash asked him.

"Of course!" Pikachu said, "I cannot wait to meet your dad and see Misty again!"

Ash chuckled as the trainer and Pokemon duo headed outside. ASh sent out his trusty Charizard and asked him to fly him to Mt. Silver. Charizard nods as Ash got on his back. He then took off towards the snowy mountain infamous across the Kanto and Johto regions.

* * *

An hour later, Ash and his Pokemon have arrived at the foot of Mt. Silver.

"Thanks for the lift, Charizard!" Ash said to his fire and flying-type Pokemon. Charizard gave a roar as if to say thank you as he was returned to his Pokeball for some rest. Ash and his loyal Pikachu then looked up at the mountain, and it was super tall.

"It looks intimidating," Pikachu said to his trainer.

"Which is exactly why I called Misty to help us out, Pikachu," Ash said to his partner Pokemon.

"Speaking of that," Pikachu said, "When should she come over here, anyway?"

Ash looked at the time on his phone and said, "Right about… now!"

As if on cue, Misty came swooping down on her Pelipper with her Marrill in her arms.

"Thanks," Misty said to water and flying-type Pokemon from the Hoenn region.

Pelipper smiled as it was returned to his Pokeball.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash said to the orange-haired girl, "Glad you could make it to help me find my father!"

"I am glad to help you," Misty said.

Ash smiled before asking her a question, "So Mist, what happened to your father? Did he die somehow?"

Misty frowned and shook her head, "I am honestly not sure. He left my sisters and me when I was only 2 years old."

"How awful!" Ash said before he asked her what her last memory of her daddy was.

"Well, I was only two, so I don't remember much," Misty said, "But I believe my dad and I were on a fishing trip with one of his friends and his son."

"That's nice," Ash said, "Do you remember anything about the son?"

"Nothing much," Misty said, "I really do not remember anything that happened during the trip."

"That's okay," Ash said. "I don't remember much about my dad, either."

"Well, that is the reason you are climbing this mountain, is it not?" Misty asked the trainer with raven hair.

"That's true," Ash said, "Now come on, let's go!"

Misty smiled as they and their Pokemon went on their way up the mountain to find out where Ash's dad was and answers about his disappearance.

* * *

An hour later, Ash and Misty were about halfway up the mountain. And even though it was the middle of June, the weather on Mt. Silver was not pleasant at all! It was snowing so hard that both of the trainers were blinding, and both were freezing their buns off.

"A-A-Ash?!" Misty said to the trainer in front of her, "C-c-can, we turn around and head back to Pallet Town?"

"Why?" Ash asked, "I d-d-don't think we are far from finding him now!"

Misty sighed, "Well, can we at least rest before continuing on?!"

"Fine!" Ash said, "But only for a couple of minutes!"

"Thank you," Misty said, "I c-c-can see a cave over there! Or, at least, I think it is! The snow is making things hard to see!"

Ash nods as they head into the cave for shelter from the storm. Neither of them knew that an Ursaring lived in this cave, and he did not like visitors to cave, especially if they were trainers!

"Thank Arceus, we found somewhere safe so we could hide from the storm!" Ash said.

"Yeah," Misty said as they got comfortable in the cave. "There is no way that the quest to find your father can get any worse!"

Then all of a sudden, it got worse. A whole lot worse. As the duo was resting, they did not see the normal-type Pokemon. He was fast asleep and awoke when he heard their footsteps and saw them sitting down when he got up. He growled at the intruders. He then decided to make his move. He let out a loud roar. Ash and Misty turned around and saw the 180-centimeter tall brown bear. Both trainers screamed in horror as their Pokemon leaped in front of them to defend their trainers. They were ready to protect them whatever it took. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt attack at the Ursaring, while Marrill uses her Water Gun ability. Neither attack seemed to do much to the ursine Pokemon. Ursaring then roared again as it was about to use Slash on the two mouse Pokemon. The two Pokemon braced themselves for the attack. However, it never came.

Both were very confused, as were their trainers. Both Ash and Misty looked up to see what happened. And in between them and the bear was a mighty four-armed Pokemon, Machamp. Ash and Misty both smiled. Machamp was a fighting-type Pokemon, meaning it would be perfect against the wild Ursaring, as it was a normal-type. The Machamp then used Cross Chop, which knocked the wild Pokemon back by a couple of meters. Knowing it could not even come close to matching the strength of one of the most potent offensive Pokemon in the world, it ran away, never to be seen again. The raven-haired and redhead trainers got up off of their feet. They looked up at the 68th Pokemon in the Kanto region and National Pokedexes. It took a long while before either one of them could speak.

"Uh…" Ash said to the powerful Pokemon, "Thank you…"

"You should not thank the Machamp," a voice said. Both Ash and Misty turned around and saw a man. This man looked a lot like Ash Ketchum, as both had black hair, brown eyes, and baseball caps on their heads. But the man had longer hair than Ash and a beard for being up on the mountain for a long time. The man was also taller than the boy by a few inches and had more muscles.

"Who should we thank then if we should not thank the Pokemon, mister?" Misty asked the man, hoping to get his name.

"Richard," the man said, "My name is Richard Ketchum." Ash's jaw hit the floor from shock. His eyes also popped out so wide he was worried that they might fall out. And he should be, as he had just met the man he was concerned was out of his life forever!

"K…" Ash studdered. "K… KETCHUM?!" He got up and ran to the man. He hugged him tightly before he explained to him that Ketchum was also his last name, and he came up to the mountain to find out who his father was.

Richard chuckled, "Well, it has been Ash, and I am happy to see my first son again. I love you." The two then broke their hug as Ash introduces his father to his friend, Misty.

"Hello, Mr. K," Misty said, "My name is Misty Waterflower, and I am Ash's friend." She told him all about the times they were together, from their time traveling through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto, to when they temporarily reunited in Hoenn and Alola.

"Waterflower?" Richard asked Misty. She nods as he gasps, as Waterflower was the original name of his new partner! He then asked the dynamic duo if they would like to return to his cabin to meet his partner. Ash and Misty agreed as his dad smiled. He then returned his Machamp and sent out his Arcanine. He told the children to get on, as Arcanine would take them to the cabin and keep them warm at the same time. Ash and Misty complied and got comfy in the fur of the fire-type Pokemon. Richard told his Pokemon to return him to his home, and Arcanine ran off. Within only a few minutes, Arcanine returned his master to his house, where an orange-haired man with a beard was waiting outside.

"Hey there!" the orange-haired man said to Red as he got off of his Arcanine. Red waved back and said that he brought some guests over. "Who might the guests be, Richard?" The black-haired man smiled and told the two teenagers to get off. Ash and Misty jumped off of the back of Arcanine, and their partner Pokemon followed. Both of the trainers smiled and waved.

"Hello there!" Ash said, "My name is Ash Ketchum, Richard's son!" The man with the orange beard gasped and looked at Richard, and then at Ash. They looked very similar. Ash, in particular, looked precisely like the trainer that he fell for many years ago.

"Nice to meet you, Ash." the man said to the trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "My name is Marco Waterflower Ketchum, and I am your father's husband." Ash gasped when those words came out of Marco's mouth. Misty did the same. One, because the man shared her last name. And two, because both of their fathers were in love with one another!

"D…" Ash stumbled to get out, "D… D… Dad… I had no idea that you were gay." He ran into the arms of his dad and hugged him.

Richard just nods. "Yeah, I just did not want to shame you, as the Kanto region was not very kind to homosexual trainers when you were born." Ash gasped and explained a lot had changed since he left him and Delia when it came to Kanto's gay trainers. He even said that there were two gym leaders in a same-sex relationship!

"Is that true?!" Marco asked the two trainers. His youngest daughter nods and confirms this, and says that gay people have been able to compete in official Pokemon battles for the past 11 years.

Richard gasps. He nor Marco had any idea that this happened. It meant that he missed a lot more of his son's life than he had to! He starts crying and hugging his son tighter. "I am so sorry, Ash!" Ash nods and informed his father that he could not breathe and asked him to let go. Richard nods and asks his son what he missed in his son's life over the past 16 years.

"A lot actually," Ash said as he lists off everything that happened to him that Richard was not there for. He has missed sixteen birthdays, 8 league appearances, 2 league championships, and, most importantly, the start of his journey.

"Well, I will make sure I will never, ever, EVER miss anything that happens in your life again!" Richard said to his son. Ash smiled and thanked him before Richard made a guess at what the next major event in his son's life would be.

"Is it the wedding between you and my daughter?!" Marco asked the boy from Pallet Town. Misty and Ash both blushed out of embarrassment and asked why he would guess it. Marco pointed out that they were holding hands, and it would be pretty soon before they start to lock lips.

"He is right you know," Richard said, "And if you two plan on tieing the knot soon, I guess we will do it again, in front of the public this time!"

Ash and Misty laughed as they hugged their dads. "We love you, Dad," they both said at the same time. It was the first time they said that to their fathers, so they had to make it worthwhile.

"We love you as well, kids," Marco and Richard said to their children before heading inside of the cabin to rest up before leaving the mountain for good. Marco and Richard could now express their love without the fear of getting in trouble with the law, or worse, the league.

* * *

**And that is the end of my second thirtieth chapter of this Pokeshipping Marathon! The explanation of why this and "Through the Eyes of an Electric Rodent" are both story #30. I got a review from Ol' 3lue Eyes calling me out for what I did in "Mallace at the Pallet" during Chapter 29. At first, I did what I usually did when I got a negative review on my story and got it out of my mind. Still, when he did it again for last week's chapter, I decided that he was right, and I did wrong. It was either rude, offensive, or inappropriate (or sometimes all three) to anyone of my readers. So I decided to replace the episode with a quick apology and a promise for a better chapter next week. Well, next week will be the chapter I talked about in the apology. And also, I would like to thank him for his advice when it came to paragraphs and not to make every single one end with dialogue. That's what I did in the second half of this chapter, and the next one will be the first full one, where I try not to end most of my paragraphs with dialogue. I cannot wait to see you there.**

**Oh, and before I sign off, here is the question of the week. What are your plans for Father's Day? I don't have any plans to be completely honest, and I'll probably just do a couple of raids with him on Pokemon GO. Zekrom just dropped in raids, and I want to add him to my Pokedex in the game.**

**I look forward to reading your reviews from everyone here! I will see you all next time, happy father's day, and always dare to Pokeship!**


	32. A note to my loyal readers

Hello, everyone. It is me, Northstar Pokeshipper. Now, I know today is not a Saturday, but I could not wait to break some bad news to you guys. This story is going to be deleted soon. Yeah, I know it hurts, but to put it kindly, most of my stories are... terrible. But do not worry, as I am not giving up on my goal. I am just restarting it. Soon, I will post a new version of this fanfiction with the same name. Some of the stories will have the same plot as the old ones. But they will all be in much better quality than the old ones. This version of 151 Pokeshipping Stories will be deleted about an hour after the new one goes up, but I will keep on writing and striving to be the very best writer. I apologize for the inconvenience but thank you all for understanding. I will see you all there, and dare to Pokeship as always.


End file.
